


In the Spirit of Frozen

by dearserpent



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Pre-Rise of the Guardians (2012), Romantic Fluff, Song: All is Found (Disney), Song: Into the Unknown (Disney), Song: Show Yourself (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 49,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearserpent/pseuds/dearserpent
Summary: What if Jack had been there the entire time? 《 Jack P.O.V. 》 [set during Frozen 2 & 200 years before Rise of the Guardians]
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un-beta'ed.

There was time when spirits and people lived peacefully. To ensure the peace between two lands, the people of the Enchanted Forest and the people of the Royal Kingdom made a dam—a bridge. Although, within time, the people of the forest noticed a little something strange in their land. The winds were unsettling. The waters were rising and falling suspiciously. The grounds were shaking. And the light dimmed slowly. The leader of the forest soon approached the King to reconsider the treaty. Unfortunately, the King refused. 

Until one day, the peace they made broke. 

The people fought. The yells filled the air. Swords and spears clashed. The reindeers groaned and their hooves padded heavily against the grass. The leaves shook and the winds were unforgiving. Fire lit the forest in anger. The giant ogres throwing boulders around. 

To be said, the forest was in pain. 

And so, with the forest's magic, a mist appeared and covered the whole place with it. The Enchanted Forest then hidden away from the Kingdom. Until the time comes. 

And that time hadn't started for over 20 years. 

' _Ah-ah ah-ah..._ ' 

A spirit turned towards the source of the sound. He was young. His hair frosted white, his skin cool toned and his eyes as grey as silver. He held a wooden staff in his hand. The very staff that could frost anything in a single touch. It held the magic of his spirit. 

His name was Jack Frost. 

The breeze was refreshing in this spring season. The rain cooled the air and left its scent behind. When Jack breathed in, he could still smell the rain that had settled earlier. He was cozy in the weather. He wore layers of clothing. A white long shirt under a brown vest and comfy brown jeans. Overall, a brown cloak wrapped around his shoulder to keep him warm. But he did not wear any shoes for he had no need. As he could fly in the sky. 

Jack was settled on a branch by a park as he hummed a familiar tune. When he looked out in the open, the wind brushed him. He watched a dust of leaves swirl around him happily. He laughed as it tickled his skin and tried to wave it away. 

He stood on his feet and jumped off the branch, joining the flying leaves. He twirled in the air, his laugh drifting among the wind. With his staff he threw flurries of frost in the air and dived through it. His laugh was contagious. After all, he enjoyed a little fun. 

The travel was far across the waters, but not long. He lowered himself closer over the sea, then ran his fingers through the water as he flew. He wish he could swim in. 

"In her waters," he recited a lullaby. "Deep and true. Lie the answers—" 

Jack was cut short and was lifted higher in the air by the winds, guiding him along. He hummed contentedly until a castle caught his lign of sight. A castle he knew well. 

Arendelle. 

He hadn't been here in almost 30 years. 

He never thought he'd be back already. 

Soon enough, the wind blew hard and shoved him toward the castle. He let out a cry of alarm. The more he was pushed, the more he lost his balance. And he was about to crash in a window. He panicked and tried to take hold of anything in the way and he yelped when he smacked into the window pane. He held onto the frame and carefully placed his feet on the ledge. 

He sighed in relief. He thought he was going to get in an accident. He glared out behind him at the sky. Freaking Gale. What was up with her? 

A muffled sob caught his attention. He looked back at the window and squinted to see through, but the glass was fogged. In the room, he saw a figure curled up in a ball at the door. He could tell what was happening in there for all he could see was blurs of white from the inside. 

Another sob came from within and he frowned. So quietly, he opened the window and to his surprise it was snowing inside. Did he do this? Unconsciously? He shook the thought away when he flew closer. 

The figure he saw was a young lady. Her hair white and blonde braided and curled at her head, her dress long and dark—long sleeves. And her eyes were blue as ice and her face shaped like a heart. He couldn’t help but stare. For him, she was a very pretty person, probably the most pretty he had ever seen. Except, she was crying. Her hands were gloved and her fingers curled in a tight fists over her lap. A dread of sadness came over him when she let out another heartbreaking sob. He knew not why she cried. He may not been seen by people, but maybe he could do something to help? 

With a brush of his fingers over her short bangs and recited the lullaby once more, "Where the north wind, meets the sea..." 

He watched as her sobs quietened. He smile a bit. Good. He sang again, "There's a mother full of memory… Come, my darling…" 

"H…—homeward bound..." her voice shook but sang along. "When all is lost—" 

"—then all is found.” He finished with a whisper. 

When he pulled away, she calmed down. He was glad. It was better than nothing, he supposed. He may not have given her the fun he would usually deliver, but it was enough to him. So, before he pulled away any farther, he tapped a finger to her button nose and laughed when his finger nipped a tiny frosted snowflake on her skin. The girl jumped and rubbed her nose before letting out a sneeze. He backed away to the large window. He climbed over the ledge. And with a look over his shoulder at the girl one more time, he jumped and flew off, without noticing the bits of swirling frosts his touch left over the wooden ledge in the warm season. 

For some reason, the fact that the girl knew that lullaby never crossed his mind. 

All of a sudden, a gut told him something. He wasn't sure what. Yet he knew that it had something to do with the forest. So he flew, far over the sea and the mountains, to the home he was welcomed to many years ago. 

Soon, he stopped and hovered in the air. His eyes glued to the large mist before him in a wide meadow. Carefully, he dropped himself onto the grass and looked high as where the mist could reach. He stared out at the fog with a rise of determination. 

" _Hello,_ _Jack_." A voice called behind him. 

A voice he knew all too well—but more mature. 

He turned around to find a silhouette of a woman. Her body was faded—see-through. She was incorporeal. He frowned. Did he know her? He had to be sure. 

" _Jack_ ," she called. Her voice unmistakable. 

"Iduna..." he whispered. He realized that Iduna looker older. A lovely woman she became. But, the fact that she was all the way here, he knew that moment that she wasn't living anymore. "I'm sad to say that this is not like how I hope to see you again." 

The woman laughed. Her voice echoed, " _I'm afraid my time came to an end_." 

He wanted to ask what happened to her, but he couldn't get the words out. He worked his jaw and his throat closed up. 

She didn't say anything for a while. She looked unsure, struggling to find the right words to say. Either way, she said, " _It's time, Jack_." 

He tilted his head in question. He did not understand. He was even more confused when a smile settled on her lips. 

" _She will come soon_ , " s he added. " _When she's ready_." 

Now he really didn't get it. 

"Wish I knew who you’re talking about." 

Her eyes met his and they held long. Between her lips, she said, " _The Fifth Spirit_." 

Then she faded away. Completely. Just like that. 

He just realized that they haven’t spoken much. Just a quick hello and goodbye. 

Jack blinked a few times and looked around, hoping to find Iduna anywhere nearby. But when she decided not to appear, he figured it was all he was going to get. His white brows knitted and he eyed at the mist for a bit--mentally searching for the frozen land far away. 

_The Fifth Spirit, huh..._

And suddenly, Jack flew off. Away from the Enchanted Forest. The forest well protected... 

...right? 

* * *

When the years passed, Jack Frost was still in Arendelle. He kept himself locked up in one of the crevices of the castle and slept through the next six years. Just waiting—waiting for anything. 

He didn't have the nerve to leave for some reason. Especially since that encounter with Iduna. A part of him told him that he was needed here. To Jack, he was afraid that if he left, he would miss something important. 

With that, Jack slept through the Frozen Era of the two princesses in Arendelle. It wasn't merely because of a simple _slept-in_ situation. It was actually because he was in a deep sleep. If there was anything in comparison, it would have been like having a coma. 

So in its entirety, he was in a deep slumber. And it was very peaceful. 

Until one day— 

‘ _Ah-ah ah-ah..._ ’ 

White lashes fluttered at the soft echo. Then squinted at the sun raying over his eyes. A soft groan filled the space. Opened, heavy eyes shut back quickly. Jack turned onto his side, hoping to get back into his long slumber and relaxed. His breathing evened out. He soon feel back into sleep— 

‘ _Ah-ah ah-ah..._ ’ 

Thick brows furrowed, disturbed of being awoken. He opened his eyes once more, the light brightened up in the crevice he slept in. He sighed then pushed himself off the floor and looked out at the direction of the sunlight. He yawned loudly and rubbed the tiredness in his eyes. With a shake of his head, he brought his legs up and settled his arms over his knees. 

When he inhaled, he smelled the cool autumn air and let it out. It felt quite refreshing. He closed his eyes so he could feel the breeze passing through his face and sighed heavily. 

It was relaxing. 

‘ _Ah-ah_ _ah-ah_ _... ah-ah..._ ’ 

Jack clicked his tongue and rubbed his head. He was still feeling pretty drowsy with the amount of years he slept through. The echo hadn't even sunk in yet. He glared out through the crack of the sun and said anyway, "Yeah yeah, I hear you." 

With that, he snapped out of it and looked out the crevice with uncertainty. He quickly grabbed his staff and stepped out of said crevice, into the cool air. His eyes stared out in the mountains fixedly. He worried. 

"What's going on...?" He asked nobody in particular. Jack then hopped off the castle and flew. 

It was still morning--closer to the afternoon, judging by the tone of the sun. It was shining bright and almost white. He watched the people of Arendelle walk out while preparing some sort of event. Jack tilted his head to the side and squinted. Was it a celebration? He asked himself what for. He couldn't tell for he had slept quite a few years. 

He could hear the children laughing and he couldn’t help but smile. He totally loved kids. They were the sweetest things he had ever played with. It sucked that they weren't able to see him. But maybe one day. He guessed that timing wasn't agreeing with him. 

When he turned elsewhere, he saw a young woman. He stopped mid-air and stared at her curiously. She looked familiar a bit. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell from where. But she was a very beautiful woman. She wore a pale pink coloured long sleeved dress and her white blond hair braided over her shoulder. She was looking for someone. 

Gliding down, he kneeled over a statue and looked closer. He'd think she was lost but she knew her way pretty well. Although she was going in circles. She looked so confuse, it was adorable. Almost like a puppy. 

He chuckled lightly and tapped his staff on the statue. Swirls of frosts soon bloomed down and froze the little flowers nearby that was left for the season--right in front of the young lady. The tiny frosted flowers sparkled and glowed under the sunlight. It was a sight. 

Said young woman in pink stopped on her tracks and found the frozen flower. She giggled and knelt at it. She looked at it curiously before brushing a finger against the frosted petals. Jack smiled. He was glad the lady found it. It was his way of being thankful of having to lay eyes on the most beautiful lady in all the lands. 

Then all of a sudden, Jack blinked when she quickly stood on her feet and frantically looked around--almost desperately. The flower was plucked off the ground and tucked delicately between her fingers. 

He frowned and leaned in, trying to figure out what she was doing. He didn’t get to find out when a shout called to his side. Another young lady with ginger hair ran towards the beautiful lady and they hugged. He laughed and shook his head. It looked like to him that the two were friends. 

Jack guessed it was time to leave them alone when the wind blew. With a jump, he let himself be pushed and guided by the wind. 

He played with the children for the rest of the day. His smile wide and bright. He laughed when the kids laughed. He threw freckles of snowflake at them when they waved their hands in the air. He circled around the little ones when the wind itself tagged along in the little games. 

Was he upset that the kids couldn't see him? No. Not really. Was he disappointed that no matter what he did, they still couldn't see him? Maybe just a little. But Jack knew it couldn't be helped. He was a spirit of winter. This place wasn't a land where spirits roamed freely. Was it because spirits weren’t believed in? Probably. It was understandable to him. He had a place to call home many years ago where people could see and converse with him. It was one of the best times of his life. But because of an urgent circumstance, he had to leave and shut out everyone. To his surprise, when he found Arendelle nearby, the Arendellians couldn't see him. Never once responded to him. Never once looked at him. It was like he didn't exist at all. He learned the hard way that it was normal out here than his home. It was out of his control. 

And since he couldn't exactly go home. He decided to explore the world and spread around some frosts during the winters. After all, that was probably why the man in moon birthed him... 

When the evening fell, he sat at the rooftop of the castle and watched the people of Arendelle sing together with the two young ladies he saw earlier. To his surprise, he never knew they were the princesses of Arendelle. Last he heard of someone in the royal family, it was the young Prince Agnarr. Could these two be his descendants? Daughters? Grand-daughters? Or maybe great grand-daughters? Just how many years has passed since he last saw the young Agnarr exactly? He couldn't even recall. He was gone for quite a long time. He never kept up with the time or day or year. 

Jack rubbed his chin as he inspected the sisters. They look familiar, sure. Although he couldn't see much of a resemblance to the young Agnarr. Probably got their looks from the mother then. Jack shrugged his shoulders and gave up for the time being, leaning back on the cool tiles of the roof. 

He watched the sky darken and the spread of stars shine. He smiled when a gust of wind brushed his skin and shut his eyes for a nap. 

He didn't know how long he slept because-- 

‘ _Ah-ah_ _ah-ah_ _…_ ’ 

Eyes shot wide open and Jack sprung up to a sit. He looked out at the horizon, searching for the source of the voice. His brows furrowed suspiciously. 

Again? 

‘ _Ah-ah_ _ah-ah_ _..._ ’ 

Jack hopped off the roof. Wooden staff clutched tightly in his hand and he landed on the balcony below him. His feet bloomed frosts on the cool wood. While taking a couple of steps forward, he placed his hand on the rail of the wide balcony. His touch leaving speckles of frosts as well. He dismissed it for the time being, then shut his eyes. His ears listening closely to catch that voice out in the open-- 

"Oh my goodness..." 

Jack frowned a bit. 

Um... 

That wasn't the voice he was looking for. It sounded too close to be supposedly far away. Confusedly, he opened his eyes and turned around to find the beautiful princess he gifted a frosted flower to this afternoon, standing at the open doors of the balcony. 

Huh. 

He hadn’t expected to see her here. 

He hummed to himself and his eyes swiped down along her figure. He mentally chuckled to himself. Who would have thought that she looked much lovelier up close? Oh! And how cute. She was now wearing some deep v-line purple dress. Or was it magenta? He wasn't that great with colours. Purple was purple. Quite simple. That aside, it suited her quite well. She looked more like an enchantress if he said so himself. He chuckled again and shook his head. 

Then Jack shook his head again forcefully. No. He had to concentrate. He could not be distracted by a beautiful woman. Plus, it was impolite to stare the way he did and Jack had manners... of somewhat. There were more pressing matters to think about. He had to focus again and find the source of the-- 

"Jack Frost..." 

Said spirit jerked a bit at the whisper of his name, causing him to slowly lifted his head. Eyes wide. Shocked. 

Did he just hear her say...? 

Jack soon slowly turned back to the princess. He was unsure. He was... confused to say the least. It had been years after all since he last talked to someone. It had been far too long. Surely, the young princess couldn't have been calling for him. It was not possible. He was sure that only the people of his home land could see him. That was what he concluded over the years. She couldn't be seeing him. He just didn't believe it. 

The two stared at each other for a long time and nobody said anything. Hesitation consumed within Jack, yet he broke the silence. He asked quietly, "Can you see me?" 

The young lady gasped and pressed a hand over her mouth in surprised. Through her fingers, she said, "Jack Frost... He talks..." 

The spirit's jaw slacked. His mouth dropped and he soon buried his hands in his hair unbelievably—his staff dropped and rolled on the floored wood. He exhaled, exasperated. A burst of laughter left his lips. He let go of his hair and asked again. "You can see me?" 

The woman blinked continuously, lashes fluttering over her cheeks—seemingly unbelieved. 

Jack burst another laugh with excitement. This was the first time in _years_ someone— _anyone_ could see him. He definitely didn't expect it, but he definitely hoped one day it would happen. 

His laugh later faded into silence. Brows knitted, confused. He looked at the woman in purple. He was... astounded, yes. Someone finally saw him—but what bothered him the most was... why? 

Out of curiosity, he lifted his arm and stretched out his hand at her. He wanted to know about something—he wanted to confirm something. 

It took a while, but she did the same by reaching out to him. 

_Could she also feel...?_

The moment their fingers touch, a spark flashed and a burst of frosts exerted, startling them both. 

"Oh!" The woman pulled her hand away while Jack left his own still in the air. He looked at his shocked fingers and examined the thin patterns of frost swirling over his skin. He brought his hands closer for a better look, then looked at the princess. He noted that she did the same, but instead of worry and confusion, she had a smile spreading on her soft white peached face. 

He blinked, startled at the given smile of pure excitement and curiosity. 

It took Jack's breath away. He had never seen something so beautiful in his life. His heart was racing. He could feel a thrum going to his head. 

"Jack Frost." She said his name again. This time, softly. 

Oh Manny, how many times had she said his name already? 

He didn't know what to do nor what to say. He was still in shock. He had just met someone who could see him. That just left him blank-headed. 

The woman brought her hands to her mouth. She was excited and she giggled. Then, she chose that moment to smooth down her purple night gown and give him a small curtsey. 

Jack straightened and he panicked, unsure what to do. Was he supposed to bow? Was he going to have to bow too? What to do! Did men still bow these days? He hadn't bothered to keep up with the latest trends! He was a bit of a late bloomer. 

Quickly, Jack bowed in return. At least he knew a bit of some proper etiquette. Never thought he would end up using them though. His face felt hot—but the feeling quickly cut off when he heard another giggle. When he lifted his head, she had a shy smile this time. The gesture got him to slowly straighten himself back up and rub his head, slightly embarrassed. 

"Uh..." he started awkwardly. 

"I'm Elsa." 

Jack jumped, startled. "What?" 

She giggled again. By the moon, he must looked ridiculous for her to be giggling at him so much. 

She paused and placed a hand over her chest. She repeated, "My name. It's Elsa." 

Ah. She was introducing herself. 

Well what a cute name. 

Jack snapped out of it when he noticed her waiting for a response. Or at least a name back. 

"Oh! Um--well I'm Jack..." he introduced back. He stumbled with the words. “But you already know that!" 

He mentally cursed at himself. 

_Smooth, Jack._

"Well," the woman—Elsa—started. Her smile softened and all he could think of was how her soft smile could compare to soft petals of a flower. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jack." 

Oh, thank Manny. For a second, he thought he was weirding her out. But at the same time, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to risk driving her away because of... well, being him—being the way he was. All socially awkward. 

He sighed with relief. Yet, he could still feel his heart pounding for he could still not believe this was happening. As much as he long gave up trying to talk to people, it felt nice to have someone to talk to again. It made his world a little less lonely. Less lonely inside of him as well. He almost forgot the feeling. 

Jack chuckled a bit with disbelief. With a large smile rested on his face, he disregarded her pinked brightened cheeks. He guessed it was due to the chilly air. Temperature tended to drop at night after all. 

Jack then remembered himself and scratched his cheek when he caught the odd expression on Elsa's face. "Sorry. It's just... I forgot what it's like to talk to someone." 

"Oh?" Her voice peaked with interest 

"Well, it's not much. But yes. Quite." With a flick of his wrist and quick swirl of his magic, he pulled out a frosted flower. The same flower he left as a small gift earlier in the afternoon. He directed it towards Elsa. His grin brightened. "Especially with someone as beautiful as you." 

... 

A silence. 

But alas. Elsa didn't grab the frozen gift. She was just... staring at it. Jack's brows twitched a little when he caught her cheeks reddening even more, then he wondered if the air was getting colder. He sure didn't feel any different than before. He found that the autumn breeze was still a bit warm—well probably it was warm to him specifically. He couldn't really vouch for anyone about it. 

By reflex, the frosted flower disintegrated and Jack brought a free hand over her forehead. And within seconds, her skin was warming up his palm. Now, he was starting to worry. 

Unfortunately, he never processed the most obvious expressive half-lidded gaze she had on him as she muttered something under her breath. It was so soft and so quiet, he barely—just barely heard it. He could have sworn he heard— 

“ _So handsome…_ ” 

Ha! He wished she would say that. 

"I’m sorry, but are you alright?" 

The woman suddenly blinked curiously. Then— 

"Oh! Yes!—yes." The young woman jumped in a startle and stepped back while tucking a loose strand of her blond hair behind her ear. Her sweet voice lowered—had he mentioned that she had the most luring voice? "I'm just feeling a little warm. Do not worry, Jack." 

He frowned as she fanned herself with a hand. 

Huh. Maybe she wasn't so bothered with the cold as much as he thought. But then again, humans did pump more blood than he—wait, did Jack pump blood too? Well, he didn't know much of his history really. Didn't even remember where he was born. Then again, was he ever human at all? He guessed he felt a little jealous. 

Jack then gave a pinked face Elsa the most comforting smile he could make. "If it makes you feel any better. You look positively radiant." 

... 

Okay. 

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say to a lady. 

Elsa suddenly turned away from him, hiding her face. He couldn't even see her expression. He wondered if he said something wrong. He didn't mean to if he did. He took a closer look and tilted his head, noting her ears turning bright red under the moonlight. 

_For Manny's sakes, Jack Frost. Say any more and she might as well redden her whole entire skin._

Never thought he had the ability to make a person sick. 

"Hey..." Jack called out to her, causing Elsa to peek at him over her shoulder and hummed questionably. "Maybe we should get you inside? I worry I've made you fall ill..." 

But Elsa shook her head and cleared her throat. She smoothed her hair before composing herself. She turned back to Jack with her hands locked together in front of her and held her head high. She smiled at him. "There's really no need, Jack." 

In response, his lips lifted to her sweet smile. She added, "Thank you for worrying." 

The two beings stood awkwardly in front of each other at the balcony as a silence stretched. Jack rubbed the back of his head feeling unsure what to say and Elsa took some interest on tugging her braid. This was new to Jack. Normally, he was a talkative guy, but with years of solitude and having no one to talk to but himself, he wasn't sure he remembered how to start a conversation. 

"Um..." Elsa's shy voice peaked at his attention. He rose a brow and noticed her eyes wouldn't meet with his when she waved at the large doors behind her. He forgot that they were just standing around outside the balcony with the doors left wide open. She continued, "Would you like to join me?" 

"Oh." He breathed out. Then, he picked up his forgotten staff off the ground before taking a step forward toward the doors, frosts trailing after his feet. "Have I interrupted something you were—" 

' _Ah-ah ah-ah..._ ' 

Jack swung himself around at the echo that had been occurring all day and looked out beyond the mountains suspiciously. Another echo and his eyes narrowed. He glared. 

_What now?_

_What is it now, for Manny’s sakes?_

"Do you hear it too?” Elsa's voice interrupted away. 

Jack blinked, then turned to her confused. His brows furrowed with frustration. He asked, "What?" 

The young lass looked unsettled. She squirmed as she looked around with worry. Her hands twiddling and rubbing together, unsure of what to do with them yet also using them as a way of distraction. She whispered so quietly, "The Voice..." 

Jack stared at Elsa for a while. Her words slowly processing through his ears. Soon, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He definitely wasn't expecting this. He was hearing that Elsa, a person who did not come from his homeland, was hearing the same echoes. 

Just as much many times as he maybe. 

“You've been hearing it?” Jack asked softly. 

Elsa didn't seem like she wanted to admit it. Almost like she wasn't proud of the fact that she as well could hear the echoes of a voice coming from far away. 

"Yes. I don't know why, but it's been calling me." She looked nervous. Her eyes glued to the ground before she looked up at Jack through her blonde lashes. Her voice whispered, "Has it been calling you too?" 

Jack frowned, then sighed heavily. He turned away from the woman and pressed his arms over the wooden rails. He sighed again. "I wouldn't say calling. Just... there. It's been bothering me since this morning.” 

A beat. 

He continued, “Then again. Yeah, maybe it is calling." 

He then looked up at the night sky where the stars were twinkling and reflecting each other. He just couldn't understand why he and Elsa were involved with this—why she was hearing the echo as well. They haven't done anything to cause this. Was there something he missed? He had been hibernating for about 6 years, now that he thought about it. Did something happen while he was asleep? 

"Why is it calling us?" Elsa asked behind him. Her voice neared, getting louder as she took steps towards him. 

"Wish I knew." Jack just shook his head in response then shrugged. He wished he had the answers to everything. If he knew, then everything would have settled. They haven't even done anything and trouble had already started. 

_Ah. Everything's a so confusing_. He thought to himself. 

"I've never figured it out. It all happened so suddenly. Today. I mean—I’ve heard a call like this before. _Years_ ago. But under a different circumstance. Besides," the young spirit took a deep breath and exhaled hard. He hung his head. He whispered, "It was different. Back then, the… Voice? The Voice, was it you called it?—It was more humane. Now it's like a hypnotic voice luring us to some sort of trap." 

Jack used a fist to hit the railing in frustration, startling Elsa. He groaned and turned back to the woman waiting for him. He deflated when he laid eyes on her. Her beauty washed away his frustration and her worry calmed his nerves. He shook his head again and half-heartedly threw up his hands. "I don't even know if we should even trust it." 

Elsa took steps forward, closing in the space between them. Her smaller hand took his larger one as he stared at them. It felt cool, but surprisingly comfortable. He squeezed her hand and suddenly thought that it looked perfect within his. 

"It'll be okay," she said and tugged him a bit. A small smile lighted the corners of her dark lips. "After all... We can figure this out together. Right?" 

Jack looked at her, then subconsciously brought her hand to his lips. Said move brought more redness to the woman's cheeks, which caused him to frown when he caught her colouring cheeks. He smiled weakly. 

Oops. He didn't mean to do that. 

"Sorry—wasn't thinking.” He carefully let go of her hand, missing the eyes of disappointment sent his way. “I just want to apologize for having you dragged in this. But I thank you for not leaving me alone in this. I assure you it is better you do not get yourself involved." 

Jack worried that something dangerous lied ahead. He already grew slightly fond of Elsa of Arendelle. He couldn't let anything happen to her now. Especially to someone who could see him. She was his only friend now. So, for sure, he would do anything to keep her out of danger. 

He didn't even want to think of the possibilities. He just wanted Elsa safe. Who knew what was calling them and who knew what it would lead them to if they were to go. 

But then, what if the danger would have nothing to do with them? What if he and Elsa could help? Well, more like just him alone. There was no way he would let Elsa tag along. 

"Then what are going to do, Jack? Just ignore it?" She asked. 

Jack shook his head, then said, "No. I don't think it'll leave us alone if we did." 

"I'm worried, Jack. Just who is calling us? Is it dangerous?" 

Jack sure hoped not. If anything, he would make sure Elsa stayed away. Far, far away. 

"I really don't know. Honestly, I don't want to find out." 

When he glanced at Elsa, he could tell that she was still bothered by the Voice. He felt bad that Elsa got pulled into this mess. For he, the Voice was an occurrence from his homeland. As for Elsa, born outside from the spirits of the forest, it was something completely out of her control. 

The Forest... 

Jack couldn't understand why her of all people could hear the Enchanted Forest calling. She had no relation to it. She was just an innocent dragged into this. 

… 

Was she? 

He observed Elsa as she watched the waters nearby. The moonlight illuminated her skin as she faced out the balcony. She was still and quiet. Jack felt like he had involved her into something that had nothing to do with her. 

He wondered whether he regretted even talking to her at all. Maybe it wouldn't be so problematic. 

Elsa suddenly pointed out at the waters. "Let's go talk some more over there." 

Jack blinked and nodded. "Oh. Sure. Hang on." 

Elsa turned to him with her eyes furrowed and lips parted, prepared to ask why. But before words came out, Jack took her hand and pulled her, swiftly lifting the woman in his arms before stepping onto the railing. 

"Wha—Jack!" She yelped. 

Jack laughed. "Hold on tight!" 

"Hold on tight?—OH!" 

Jack jumped off the railing, right when the wind caught them—swifting them towards the water. 

"JACK!" Her voice filled the air. 

His laugh grew louder as Elsa screamed her heart out. Her arms were tightly wounded around his neck as her eyes shut and her face hiding somewhere underneath his jaw. 

When the gust of wind slowed down, he flew down to a land. When his feet softly pressed to the ground, he carefully put Elsa down, his hands on her waist when she wouldn't let go of his neck. He chuckled softly. 

As Elsa finally felt the ground beneath her, she pulled away and swatted his chest—quite hard. Hard enough to get Jack jump back a little. 

"Ow! What was that for?" He pouted and nursed his chest by rubbing it. 

"That was for not warning me," she hissed at him. Suddenly, Elsa grabbed the collar of his cloak and tugged him closer to peck her lips to his cheek, catching Jack by surprise. When she pulled away, her eyes darted anywhere else but his before tucking her hair behind her ear. She waved at him. "That was… for not letting me fall." 

He blinked at her blushed cheeks and blushed hard himself. Subconsciously, he pressed his fingers against his kissed cheek and smiled at her. He tapped her button nose. 

"You're welcome," he said softly. 

He stared as he noticed a snowflake bloomed on the tip of her nose, which caused her to let out a small sneeze. Elsa blinked at Jack owlishly, then looked at him with wide eyes. Her hands covered her mouth, looking quite stunned. 

Jack frowned and slowly touched his face. Did he have something on him? Or maybe his hair? His ran his fingers through his white messy hair. So far, he couldn’t feel anything different. 

If there wasn’t anything, he hoped that he hadn't made her uncomfortable. 

All of a sudden, a bubble of laughter escaped his lips. He cleared his throat to stop the laugh and looked away. He coughed again. He couldn't help it. He just processed her odd expression and if he had to be honest, it was kind of funny. 

But, he was a gentleman. He couldn't laugh at a lady. 

... 

Yeah. Well, forget it. He already laughed at her screams when they flew off the balcony. 

"It's you..." Elsa whispered at him. 

He looked back at her and hummed. His brow raised in question. Just what about him? 

Elsa continued on as a smile growing along her face, "Six years ago. In my room. You were there, weren't you?" 

Jack tensed a bit. He felt like he was caught stealing some candies from kids even though he was pretty much invisible to everyone. 

Six years ago? 

What had happened six years ago? 

All he could remember recently was singing to a sad young woman back at the Arendelle castle— 

Wait. This _was_ the Arendelle castle. 

Did that mean Elsa was...? 

Well, wasn’t this quite a fateful day. 

He sagged with a smile. "Alright. You caught me. So, it was you, wasn’t it? Sorry. You were looking so bummed so I decided to cheer you up. Even for a little bit. The gentleman part of me couldn't leave a lady crying to herself. It hurt me to see you like that." 

Jack's smile softened at the memory. 

Elsa smiled just as softly. Then then looked down at her hands, thoughtfully. "That night, I found frosts all over my window. And I knew... I knew that something—or more like someone was there for me.” 

He didn't know what to say really. He was rendered speechless. Well, he was glad—extremely glad that he was acknowledged... somewhat. 

"You sang to me too, didn’t you?" she said softly. Her blue eyes still on her twined hands. Her voice sweet and shy. "I've always wanted to meet you ever since, Jack. I'm so grateful that I get to properly meet you now. You were my hero." 

Elsa's eyes watered and she quickly wiped her tears with a curl of her finger. Within a blink, Jack pulled on his white sleeve and used it to dab on her eyes, causing the woman to give out a broken laugh. 

"This is so much like a dream come true," she said when she finally looked up at him. 

His eyes softened at her expression. "It's just as much as a dream to me for you to see me, Elsa." 

Another hearty laugh and she pressed a hand over her chest. She tried to calm while taking deep breaths. "I wanted to thank you." 

When Jack raised a brow, she continued, "For being there. For cheering me up. I just wish that I knew it was you sooner or I would have looked for you." 

Now Jack felt his face burn. He pursed his lips and felt embarrassed. He had never been praised like this before. Not in years, he believed. Jack rubbed his head shyly. "Ah well... I didn't really do much—" 

"You've done plenty, Jack. And I can never thank you enough." Her pearly white smile was back, but shy. "I'm happy to have met someone like me." 

Jack suddenly snorted at the thought. He laughed, "Someone lonely and isolated from the world?" 

The blond laughed too, but she shook her head. 

Jack's brows knitted when Elsa twirled her fingers. Then came a swirl of frost glowing and forming a thin icy snowflake. Four diamond shapes positioned across from each other and countless needles of ice formed them together in a unique shape of a snowflake. It hovered and sparkled over her palm. 

Jack's eyes widened slowly. 

"Someone who can created snow and ice..." she replied back. 

Jack stared at the snowflake in shock and took a hesitant step forward, reaching over to touch the snowflake nervously. 

_But how_ _...?_

At the touch of his fingers and ice, he felt the cold and its solidity. He almost believed that he made it himself by accident. But he already knew that he could never make something like this since his powers were a bit different even though similar. 

He swallowed, choking on his own tongue and looked at Elsa. "You... you made this?" 

At the look of Elsa's face. She was shy about it, but seemed a little excited to have shown her powers to the spirit of winter. And oh boy did Jack feel the pride within him. He smirked at her and observed the snowflake once more. He was completely fascinated by the detail of it. 

But he was also fascinated by the artistry and the fact that never in his life would he meet someone non-spirited with these kind of powers. Never would he thought there was someone out there like him this entire time. 

This was not something he had coming. 

"I was born with it," she said softly. 

He placed his hands underneath hers and pulled the snowflake closer for a better look. 

He frowned suddenly when he noticed the familiarity of the snowflake. He looked even closer. 

_Why does the pattern look so familiar…?_

"You lifted my spirits when I was down." Elsa's face settled in an expression of disturbance and looked at the ground. "When my parents died. At first, I thought the frosts were my doing, but then I remembered mama telling my sister and I some bed time stories of a spirit responsible of snow and frosts." 

Jack couldn’t help but chuckle and said, "Is that all you know about me? I hope they were good stories." 

Elsa giggled back, "Oh. No! Mama told wonderful stories. But ever since I remembered those stories, I hoped it was you. Except it took me a while to realize that.” 

Jack couldn't help but smile bashfully and rub the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at Elsa. He was really grateful. He didn't think the people knew anything about him. And right now, Elsa was the first to see him in decades. 

He guessed that he should be thankful to her mother. It was pleasant to feel acknowledged, especially to a woman who created snow and ice. 

"I think you are a remarkable woman, Elsa of Arendelle," he told said woman and was rewarded with another shy smile. 

The two of them looked at each other, their cheeks flushed. Both standing by the lake and the lights shining at low light and crickets heard from a distance. In anyone else's eyes, the setting could look a little romantic. 

Jack watched Elsa for a while. She suddenly looked anywhere else but at him. He chuckled on the inside, using his staff to set his chin on the base of its hook. It was ridiculous when he did the same earlier, but it was endearing to see her do it. It was cute. 

As he watched Elsa fiddle with her hair, he couldn't help but wonder. He had been feeling something for a while today. Especially since he met Elsa. He didn't know how to put it in words for he had never felt it before—okay he had once. But this was different. It wasn't as big as it was now. It was close enough. 

When he caught eyes with Elsa, his heart swelled within his chest. It swelled so big, he felt like he couldn't breathe. It sort of hurt, actually. He never felt this kind of pain—but it was a good pain. AT least, that was what he thought? Now he felt pretty confused about it. 

Like, was he supposed to do something about it? If these _feelings_ were to be place in his hands, he wouldn't know what to do with it. His first thought might as well be keeping it close. 

He carefully looked at Elsa and admired her. There was no denying she was a real beauty. Maybe that was why he felt this way? 

But no. It couldn't be. He had seen many beautiful women over the years and he was shy around them. If he felt attraction to Elsa because of her beauty, he would have fell for the others. Although, Jack wasn't that kind of guy. He cared of having fun and sharing it with the kids he passed by. 

It was a big change to him. 

So, what was about Elsa that got him this way? 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay.

Back up.

First thing first.

Yes.  He was attracted to Elsa , th at was for sure. Who wouldn't anyway? She could be the  exact  replica of the Lady Freyja. A goddess of war, death, love, beauty, fertility and  seidr .

And Elsa had quite a  seidr . 

If this  attraction had anything to come by.

But what he couldn't understand was that his heart was hurting him. His throat tend to easily close up and he was starting to feel a touch of sweat in his palms of his hands. And that! That he didn't get. He was a spirit of winter. Jack couldn't sweat—shouldn’t sweat.

He couldn't tell whether this feeling was good or bad. Alright. He knew it was good. However, if ever he had a bad feeling, it would  have been  similar a bit. In addition, he knew that the more he got to know her,  the more he liked her.

And oh the pride he felt when Elsa told him that she as well held the same magic as he. He felt like they were more connected than he initially thought.

He realized that they understood each other without a doubt. The isolation, the loneliness and these powers. He had always hoped there would be someone like him. Now he felt like he could do something for her — help her even — magic wise at least.

A surprising sting shot through him. Now that he thought a bit more, the more he felt bad. He had come across this woman years ago without the knowledge of her powers. He felt horrible for not being around in her time of isolation. He could have been there for her at least. He felt quite shameful.

' _ Ah-ah ah-ah… _ '

Jack jumped, as did Elsa. They both turned to the lake.

He looked at Elsa and she looked shaken. It was understandable after all. A voice calling out to only the both of the m  so far. Or at least, to the only two who could hear it. He wish he knew what was going on.

He noticed Elsa shaking and looking nervous. She looked terrified and he wanted to reassure her. So , he put a hand on her arm and came closer . He whispered, "Hey, you okay?"

Elsa swallowed and nodded. She breathed in and whispered back, her eyes still out over the mountain s,  "The Voice... It won't stop calling."

Jack sighed and looked out in the horizon with Elsa. "I know. It's been bothering me too."

"I'm scared, Jack. Just what does it want with me? With us?"

Elsa was starting to hyperventilate. It was heavy and unsteady,  Jack  didn't know what to do. What if she triggered a panic attack? He wouldn't be much help since he himself would panic too — panic because Elsa would panic.

Fortunately, no panic attack occurred.

"It's been keeping me awake ,” s he commented. "Is it here to distract me so I could make a big mistake?"

Jack's head jerked back, surprised at her comment. "Wait. What?"

"Or is it someone out there who's a little bit like us."

" _ What? _ Where is this come  from?— "

"Maybe it also knows that deep down we're not where we're meant to be..."

"Now, hold up just a minute!— "

Jack ’s mind was reeling as  Elsa stared at her reflection on the water  before she  turned away.  His eyes flickered at the  spark of her magic swirl ing  around her  hand. S he lifted her arms out as her magic danced away. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Every day's getting a little harder. My powers are growing, Jack."

She was looking miserable by the second.

"Hey now," Jack walked over to her and placed his hands over her shoulders. He turned her and tried to catch her eyes. She wouldn't even open them to him.

He dipped his head closer and whispered , "Now what's going on?"

When she didn't answer or open her eyes, he lifted her chin up and t hat was when she finally opened her eyes.

"Why would you say all that?" He rephrased.

Elsa bit her lip worryingly. Her eyes watered and she sniffled. "Don't you know? Because of the fear of my own magic, I almost killed my sister."

Her tears  threatened  to fall and he didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t just sugar-coat it and tell her that it wasn’t her fault.  It wouldn't be right. It felt so fake to sa y and he wasn't that kind of guy. With these thoughts, Jack deflated completely. He would have to try a different approach.

“ And did you?"

Elsa looked startled by the question. She blinked several times before  answering back,  "I'm sorry?"

"I asked if you killed her."

"No! I didn't! She's safe , back  in the castle."

Jack smiled and used his thumb to stroke her jaw. "See? You didn't. She's still here and still alive—and hopefully happy. But remember, Elsa, your fear can suppress your magic. The more you fear, the more it'll go out of control."

Elsa w ent  quiet.

Oh…

"That happened, didn't it?"

Suddenly, she bursted out crying. Her tears dropping heavily over her red cheeks before sh e hid her face in to  her hands. "I didn't mean to! No one in my family has this magic but me. Mama and Papa couldn't even help me. I was afraid , Jack! Why me of all people? What did I ever do to... to have  _ this _ !"

S he frantically waved at her herself and , what Jack assumed, her ability of magic. She was getting more upset. He could almost feel the hatred.

"Hey, hey..." Jack pressed his palms over her reddened cheeks and pulled her closer. "You controlled it. Which is fine. Just be in tune with your magic, Elsa. I can still see the fear in your eyes."

He shut his eyes. He could do this. He could help her now. Even for a bit.

"Don't be afraid now. I'll help you. You and your magic were born together. Just... think of it as a … a twin sibling? "

The suggestion caused a small giggle out  of Elsa  and his heart jumped. He smiled at the lovely sound.

"A twin sibling?" She asked with a watering smile.

Jack shrugged. "Well , why not? Just be one with it. It's part of who you are — who I am even. If anything, it connects us together. ”

Elsa sniffed and Jack used his thumbs to wipe th e remaining tears away. Weakly, she said,  "Does it ? "

He chuckled and shook his head. "Well , we are the same, aren't we?"

She nodded enthusiastically.

" And w e're all we've got with these powers, Elsa."  Jack pressed his forehead to hers and shut his eyes as he breathed in then out. "We'll stay together and we'll protect each other. I’ll always be by your side ,  if you let me. "

Elsa later did the same, her cheeks glowed red, following up to his breathing pattern. She whispered breathfully, "Yes..."

The two stayed that way for a long time. All relaxed and calm. It was until Elsa breathing out when Jack opened his eyes again and pulled back.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

The young woman nodded as she sniffled and wiped her eyes from tears. Suddenly, she laughed.

Jack rose a brow at the sudden change of behaviour. "What's so funny?"

Elsa shook her head, but the giggles didn't stop. "It's just... This is the first time you called me by my name itself."

Ah…

Jack blushed hard and rubbed the back of his head. He turned his head away to avoid looking at her. Now he felt embarrassed.

"Uh. Well, it's really nothing. I don't know why you bring it up."

Her smile was soft and beautiful when it brightened. He swore he could feel his face burning even  more . Was that even possible at all?  She said, "I like how it sounds coming from your mouth."

Jack couldn't blush any harder. Oh Manny, was he falling ill? It  was getting  hotter all of a sudden and al l he wanted to do was hide from all this embarrassment.

Elsa then took his hands , grabbing away at his attention — it worked. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled back at her. He was glad that Elsa was feeling better. He just wished he could cheer her up completely.  He could still feel a bit  of tenseness in her and he wanted it gone.  He took a look around then remembered they were outside by the waters. H is eyes captured the water nearby and h e stared  at it.

_ I wonder if... _

A brilliant idea came to mind and he fastened his hands around Elsa's. He startled her  when he pulled her closer to the sea. "Come. Let's have some fun."

"What? Fun?  Jack—I don't think I —" she stumbled with her words.

"Of course you can! I may  have fun playing with children, but that doesn't mean I couldn't do the same with this lovely  lady over here."

Elsa smiled bashfully and giggled a bit. 

The young spirit smirked. "Let's loosen up and enjoy ourselves. Just you and me."

What that said,  Elsa's whole face brightened — both in color and expression. She tightened her hold with Jack's hands.

Hook. Line. Sinker.

“Let's stop thinking about the Voice for a bit and give our lovely lady some fun.” He said.

Just as Jack pulled Elsa closer to the sea, he tapped the head of his staff atop the surface of the water. In a continuous bloom, frosts  formed and covered the waters. Once  frozen completely, Jack toed the ice before shifting his whole weight onto it. He turned to Elsa and brought out his hand.

Elsa looked at the ice as she reached for his hand.  Her eyes stayed on him curiously.

"Don't be scared, Elsa"

Elsa then rose a brow, then pulled a small smirk and took his hand as she stepped onto the ice. The ice glowed blue under her foot, thickening and strengthening the ice below them.

Jack rose a brow as well at the glowing ice and Elsa giggled. "Have you forgotten that ice is my specialty, Mr. Jack Frost?"

Jack laughed and took a few steps back, tugging Elsa along with him. "Why,  princess  Elsa, I was hoping to woo you."

Her brow rose higher.

"Then allow me to do the wooing." Her growing smirk turned mischievous.

At that, Jack was a little confused ,  but interested  in the challenge. He smirked back and held her hands tightly. Before he had anything to say , h e noted their hands swirling with magic  until he felt a sudden boost push him  upward.

Quickl y, he  lost his balance. His knees bucked  and h e held onto Elsa even more.

" Woah !" 

When he l ooked down, he noticed some shimmering frosted i ce skates co v ering his feet. His head sna pped up  at Elsa. "Uh...?"

Elsa giggled, her hold on Jack's hands w as  firm and steady . She too was wearing ice skates —s imilar to his. "We have to have something appropriate for the ice. We can't slide all around in  shoes— "

She paused.

A look at Jack's skates .  "Well, for your sake — feet . "

Jack l ooked at  Elsa  incredulously and tried hard to understand. Although, he was having a hard time balancing himself on the ice with the new skates. He wasn't exactly used to them. He never had the need of them before after all. 

"What's wrong with my feet?"

Elsa gave Jack a pointed look, then down at his covered feet. She smirked at him  and cooed ,  "Oh Jack, sweetie, where would be the fun in that?"

He blinked at her owlishly . His mind blanked out. He … he didn't know what to say. He was seeing a new side of  Elsa.  A little more playful. The endearment was surely a surprise.

_ I feel like I' _ _ ve underestimated _ _ her for some reason... _

It took a while, but Jack got to recover some balance. He sighed in exasperation but never once let go of Elsa's hands.

The woman giggled as Jack stared distrustfully at the skated ,  "Have you never skated before?"

"Uh. I don't think so? I never tried..." Jack tried to answer Elsa the best he could, b ut  he couldn't because he was too busy focusing on not to fall!

How did Elsa do it exactly? It wasn't easy! As a spirit of snow and frost, he was a bit ashamed—alright, he was more embarrassed than ashamed. For a century, not once had he ever thought of about skating. He did quite fine with his feet. Thank you very much.

He was struggling and he was embarrassing himself even further in front of a woman  of the same powers.

_ Manny, kill me now... _

Elsa's smile softened, it was her turn to skate back, pulling Jack with her, which caused for Jack to stumble. "I can teach you. How about we take it slow?"

Jack laughed nervously as he was pulled forward by the hands . His legs , however,  were  still  shaky. "Please don't let me fall."

Elsa hummed at him as she suggested him to  start pushing a foot at a time. Nonchalantly, she said, "Why not? Maybe I want you to fall for me."

This time, Jack almost did sl ip.

"Jack!" Elsa called in surprise. 

He was about to fall. 

He swore he was about to fall.  His knees bent over ,  so he quickly let go of Elsa's hands and wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent himself from falling any further.

When there was a pause of no pain delivered, he opened the eyes he never knew he shut.

When he realized that he was fine, he sighed heavily and buried his face into the warmth in his arms .

Jack doubt he ever wanted to skate again.

"Oh, Jack. Are you okay?" Elsa's voice sounded high above his head as she ran he r fingers through his hair.

Apparently, he was positioned very awkwardly.  Or so to say, he was bent over along with l egs  also bent . His arms tightly around Elsa's waist and head pressed against her stomach.

So, pretty much he had his butt up in the air.

His voice  then  muffled through her nightgown , "I hate skating. I was going to fall."

"I know. I never thought you ’d fall for me so quickly." Her voice was... deeper and... suggestive. He  was sure that he  could hear the slight smirk in it.

Jack blinked and c ouldn't believe it. Elsa, the shy innocent woman he met a while ago , was a completely different person right now. He didn't know how to he felt about it. Sure, his heart skipped again. But it  was just …  completely new to him.

So when she mentioned that maybe she did want him to fall for her, it took him  completely off guard  that he  ended up  tripp ing  over the ice and f all f orward on Elsa.

And the thing was...

He actually liked it.

This playful side of Elsa.

Jack chuckled and did his best to straighten himself back up with the help of Elsa. His placed his hands over her elbows for balance  _ again _ and t hen shook his head. He couldn't do it anymore, nor did he want to continue any further in the future.

He meant skating, actually.

"No more skating for me, princess." he said exhaustedly while waving a hand to his skates, but soon realized that he wasn’t holding his staff and must hast left it somewhere around. So, he hummed to himself, then tapped his skates together as an alternative before said skates faded in sparkles. His feet revealed again on the ice.

He happily wiggled his toes.

"Aw. You're not fun." The woman pushed out her bottom lip and sophisticatedly started to skate away.

Jack laughed at her expression and smiled apologetically as she skated backwards. He followed her with his feet. Honestly, it felt good without those tight skates on. He felt free. "I guess skating is not for me."

Elsa crossed her arms, almost stubbornly. Her dissatisfied expression was adorable. Jack couldn't help but laugh harder. 

"But I could teach you. We could have been skating buddies." She whined.

Jack figured that by the way Elsa seem so flawless over the ice, she must had skated pretty often. Maybe even enough to love skating. He felt bad that he couldn't find a liking to it like she did. 

He guessed that one day, he would do it again.

For her.

Maybe.

As he tried to apologize to Elsa one more time , recommending that next time they could try again, Elsa tripped and fell back with a yelp.

"Elsa!" Jack quickly flew at her in a panic and caught her around her waist and her head before she would have hit the ice. 

When everything seemed to be fine, he sighed heavily in relieved.

_ Yeah. Forget it. No more skating.  _

Apparently, skating was meant for falling.

Again,  he was  positioned awkwardly. But not only him, but Elsa as well —t his time, if they danced the tango and if Jack  gave Elsa a dip . Quite the exotic pose, right?  Elsa's arms were around Jack's neck, hanging tightly on to dear life , t heir faces inches apart and their breaths mingled together in the cool air.

It was Jack's turn to smirk. "Is it me or have you fallen for me instead?"

Elsa's face turned  beet  red, but she didn't say anything. Jack took the moment to stare at her. He took this time to take a proper look at her. First, he looked at her eyes. The purple eyeshadow complimented the colour of her eyes. They were clear and bright blue. He could easily see his reflection through them , almost  in full detail . He observed her red cheeks and her button nose before looking down at her lips. All plush and dark red. 

_ She really is a beautiful woman... _

He could look at her  forever—

He was  startled by t he sudden thought, then quickly pulled her back onto her feet. He coughed  into his fist  and avoided her eyes , cheeks burning with embarrassment . He didn't know what he was thinking.  It was a surprise to him. He never thought that these ideas could occur to him. Ah… what was he going to do about that?

When he finally glanced at Elsa, he watched as she brushed her nightgown and patted her red cheeks. 

Jack thought for a bit.

Those times when Elsa was red-faced... they weren't from the cold, w ere they?

His heart swelled and he  couldn't breathe—

_ No.  _ _ Stop it.  _ _ Don't think any further Jack. _

Then he remembered. Elsa had tripped earlier. He looked down at the ice and found the staff he lost earlier nearby their feet. He stared at it blankly.

Huh,  when did that get there?

"I'm sorry, Elsa." He said  as she looked at him questionably while she fixed her hair . Jack went over to pick the staff and gave her an apologetic smile, waving at the wooden staff. "My fault, you tripped."

Elsa gave him an assuring smile. "It's alright , Jack. I still had fun."

He rose a brow. "From all the tripping and falling?"

Elsa turned around to get out of the ice , then looked over her shoulder at him. She flicked her braid to her back. Her eyes half lidded, her eyes on him under her lashes. Her playful smirk graced her lips. "Well, I've gotten to know the great Jack Frost has fallen for me."

Jack's jaw dropped at the sight. His heart dropped so heart and he felt frozen.

It was a sight he had never seen before. It was almost as if she was seducing him.

Had she struck him with something for him to feel this way?

Her laugh snapped him out of it and he flew over her direction. He called back, "Hey!  _ You _ were the one who fell for me in the end."

They both laughed until they sat themselves on a large rock near the icy sea. They both looked up at the sky and felt much better comparing to all the earlier frustration. They were more relaxed and freer. They enjoyed each other's company.

"Thank you , Jack."

Said spirit looked at her , watching  a smile  spreading  on her face. He was glad to see her relaxed. He w orried that she  stress ed out over the whole voice thing. He guessed that they could think clearly now.

"You know. I think I want to see this Unknown."

Okay. Maybe not as clearly.

He frowned at her. "The Unknown?"

"The source of the Voice."

Jack looked back out in the horizon and thought about it. To be honest , h e hoped he was wrong about his gut. At first, he thought  Iduna was  calling for them.  But after a while, he realized that it didn't sound like her at all. It was far too different.  Iduna's voice was soothing and warm while t his one was more luring and distant. He didn't know how to react to it.

Then there was what Elsa called  _ t _ _ he Unknown _ . He figured that it was possible that this was about the Enchanted Forest.

Or even worse,

The Fifth Spirit.

He snuck a glance at Elsa as she drew magic around her fingers and throwing it out over the ice. It danced happily by itself. Decidedly, he did the same thing with his own. With a flick of his wrist, his magic burst away and danced along with Elsa’s magic. 

The two stared a t said  dancing magic, twirling, swirling and spiraling among themselves. Her  magic  was a lighter blue as his was a tad darker. It was mesmerizing to look at. He couldn't help but smile.

Then Jack's brows furrowed in thought. To be honest, he never thought about this, but he wanted to check the Enchanted Forest one more time. He had to find out if the mist was still holding up.

Or else, why would the Voice call for them?

Especially Elsa.

She had no part in this and  Jack  didn't want her to get involved. He had no idea what had changed over the decades , but h e worried for Elsa.

"I want to go . " She suddenly said.

He blinked at her  and—  "Excuse me?"

"I want to go to the unknown." She clarified.

Jack started—e yes widening at Elsa. He worked his jaw. He tried to formulate the right words.  Instead, h e blurted. 

"No." Jack shook his head furiously. His hands waved at her. He got off the rock and stayed  afloat  in the air. "No. Absolutely not. Not a chance."

Elsa leaned over the rock, getting closer to Jack. "But Jack. I've thought about this for a while now."

He jerked his head away and stared at her incredulous. "You mean half an hour ago? No. You haven't."

"But J ack—"

"No."

Elsa's face morphed into a stubborn expression. Her voice dropped more firmly. "I'm going."

Jack strictly narrowed his eyes at her. "I said no."

They glared at each other. They didn’t know for how long , but h e learned that Elsa was quite a stubborn woman. He guessed it was a quality of being  royalty of  Arendelle .

But hey, guess what? Jack was just as stubborn.

Neither were backing out. Elsa wouldn't take no for an answer and Jack wouldn't allow her to go to the Unknown — or which he  believe was called the Enchanted Forest.

"And how about you? Do you plan to go to the Unknown yourself and find out who's been calling us?" She asked angrily.

"Yes. I do plan to." He replied shortly.

"If you're going, then why can't I go too? You're not the only one the Voice has been reaching out to."

"Elsa. You don't know what's even out there. What makes you think you won't fall into trouble?"

"Oh! And you know?" She started to raise her voice.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Jack growled.

"Then tell me , so we can do this  _ together _ !" She yelled.

Jack stayed quiet, but glared at her as she stood on her two feet.

"You _ told _ me we're all we have, Jack! You said that we'll be together and protect each other!" She stomped her way over to him and raised her fists to his chest. For Jack, he let her take out her frustration. But he also took her elbows to soften the blow. Her eyes showed hatred. They were tearing. She looked betrayed. "I believed you. I trusted you. I thought I wouldn't be alone anymore.

"I thought you understand me." Her whisper cut in deep through him, "Or were you just lying to me..."

Jack was sort of speechless. Yes. He was still a bit angry at her. It was shown all over his face. But he couldn't deny that he had said all that to her in the first place.  Although, t here hadn't been any promises t aken  place, but he gave his word. He was someone who wouldn't take it back.

Jack didn't know what to do.

Today was such a confusing day. They went from shy to laughing to flirting and now to arguing. Jack couldn't understand what was going on anymore. How did Elsa ended up deciding that it was a good idea to go off on an adventure to the  Enchanted Forest?

He was so sure s he had no interest in doing so. She was so unsure about the  Voice—s he was even worried about it. But then again, the more she asked questions, the  curiouser she got.

But the thing was Jack didn't want her to go. It could be dangerous. Hadn't her parents taught her to stay away from certain places?

Then again, he was pretty much a stranger himself and they became quick friends as a result.

Plus ,  he just found out that Elsa was stubborn and possibly reckless. He was afraid that she might as well be a risk-taker.

Oh Man in Moon, Elsa was going to get herself killed one day.

Even him included.

He sighed . 

This argument wasn't over.

Jack completely deflated. He searched for Elsa's eyes in defeat and let out a frustrated breath. He bit his lips in thought then said, "I'm just worried for you, Elsa. I worry about your safety. Honestly, I just want you safe."

Elsa didn't say anything. She still looked pretty angry at him.

"You're the first friend I've had in decades. Of course, as a spirit of winter, I want to protect you." He tightened his hold on her arms with h er fists still on his chest. "You have friends and family around you. You may have them and me, but I can't lose you, Elsa. You're all  _ I _ have."

The woman stared at him before letting out a big sigh of her own. She looked exhausted from the argument they had and heavily dropped her hands before looking up at him. "Jack, _you're_ all I have too."

Jack turned confused. He didn't get it. Sure, Elsa would always have him, but like he mentioned, she had friends and  family—

"Jack, you forget that we have the same  powers ." Elsa then took his hands and smiled tiredly at him. "How can I do anything right without fearing my magic — without you guiding me?"

Jack bit his lips. He was starting to feel upset and useless. He hadn't even thought about how she felt. How could he be so selfish? It felt like he couldn’t do anything right.

Jack took Elsa's hands high and kissed them.  Later, ran his thumbs over her skin. His eyes  s hadowed and guilt-ridden. He said so quietly, "I truly don't deserve you."

Elsa smile grew wider, her face cleared even just a little. "You'll always have me."

And they stayed that way. It was peaceful and comforting. It was  slowly  becoming a thing for the both of them. Having quiet company.

For Jack, he didn't know how long they were standing and holding each other's hands , b ut they never took eyes off each other. It was reassuring for them. If only they could stay th is  way forever.

A glow flashed over the icy waters. They looked over to find their magic still dancing around happily.

Jack had to think about this carefully. He wondered if he should show her the Enchanted Forest. Give her an idea what lied ahead? What sort of spirits they could encounter?

Maybe he should show her what it looked like.

Or maybe  just  show her the unknown...

He watched as she bit on her lip. Her eyes shining with a touch of happiness. He then, lifted his hand and brushed his thumb over he r  slightly bruised lip. His fingers hovered around her cheek. He breathed in so deeply and sighed heavily.

_ Ah. I might as well. _

With a wave of his hand at his magic, a mist diffused along with Elsa's magic , creating a  sparkling portal. Quickly, Jack pulled Elsa over the ice and they engulfed themselves in the mist. In a blink of an eye, they were surrounded in a black void.

Elsa's jaw dropped and she stepped forward. Her eyes darted  everywhere—anywhere.  Actually, she didn't know where to start for it was a black void. There was nothing to see, but their bodies glowed enough to see each other. As she pulled away, Jack's hold released her. " Wha — what is this, Jack?"

Jack's eyebrows were furrowed once more and his eyes were on the floor. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell Elsa about the Enchanted Forest. He still thought she would be off safe without her knowing a thing.

He didn't say anything until he looked up at her. "It's what you call it: the Unknown."

Elsa twirled around, trying to find something — anything. But there was none.  Nothing new.

"Or what I call it, the Fifth Spirit."

She looked at him. Her brows  knitted down. "The Fifth Spirit?"

Jack shrugged and kicked his foot at nothing in particular . He held his staff closely. "My guess is that she's the one calling us."

Elsa was startled. " Sh \--she? The Fifth Spirit?"

Jack then shook his head. He wasn't a hundred percent sure about this, but it's the closest thing he got at the moment. "To be honest, I don't know. I was once told that one day the Fifth Spirit would awaken.

"The problem is, I never knew when."

Elsa stared at him but he never returned his eyes at her. He was revealing too much already. It was frightening him too even. How it all end up this way, he wondered. The last century, everything was going smoothly, no trouble occurred. And yet, ever since the exile, things hadn't been the same.

"Do you think she's behind the reason of the feud between the  Arendellians and the  Northuldras ?" She asked.

Jack wish he could say yes, but even he doubted it. He knew that the feud had nothing to do with the Fifth Spirit, for he never knew about her. At least, not until decades later when  Iduna mentioned about it.

When Elsa didn't receive a response, she asked instead ,  "But why is everything so dark. So black?"

Jack shrugged a bit. His eyes avoided her and he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can't say I know for sure. But I'm just laying out an idea of it. Kind of reminds me of a place back at home."

With that said, Jack flicked a finger and sparkles of his magic twinkled in, forming  several  silhouettes. One by one, his magic formed trees, long trail roads and then swirls of wind floating in the air — a scenery of a forest assembled.

If anything, it looked like a black winter wonderland.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful, Jack." Elsa gasped. She covered her mouth then pressed her hands over her chest. She marveled over the beauty of Jack's magic. "The Fifth  Spirit— "

" — is one of the Four Magical Spirits of the Forest." he finished for her.

Elsa blinked then suddenly turned to him confusedly. Her blond brows  knitted . "Wait.  Do y ou mean the Enchanted Forest?"

Jack jerked and stared at Elsa. He blinked in surprised. He hadn't mention the Enchanted Forest to her before, had he?  Then, he frowned. "You know about the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes." Elsa turned back at the magic  as it started to fade.

Jack's heart hurt when he saw her face fall. So with another flick of his finger, silhouettes of reindeers came running through her from behind. He smiled slightly when Elsa giggled excitedly. She tried to catch one of them in which was futile.

She continued after that , "My father told me the story of the Enchanted Forest when I was a little girl.”

Now Jack was confused again, but he watched Elsa carefully. He asked himself how does her father knew about the Enchanted Forest. If her father knew about the Enchanted Forest, then he must have been there that day.

Then again, if it really was true…

If Elsa really was a descendant of young  Agnaar …

He observed Elsa as she threw up her own magic in the air, then on the ground — forming a large snowflake beneath her feet before it disappeared. She laughed her heart out and again it swelled Jack's at the sight.

Elsa was currently the  princess  of  Arendelle and the young  Agnarr was the Prince of  Arendelle many years ago. Judging by their ages and the passing years, Jack concluded that it was possible that Elsa was young  Agnarr's daughter. After all, he only remembered the Royal family and the soldiers of  Arendelle from when he was last in the forest.

But he still couldn't see the similarities though.

"Ah-ah ah-ah...!"

Jack jumped at the voice, then froze. He stayed in place, but his eyes watched around. It was the  Voice again. He shut his eyes to  catch a listen.  But w hat was odd to him was that it sounded nearby. Almost too close.

But the Enchanted Forest was so far away. How could the  Voice  be all the way here? He couldn't understand it. It wasn't even possible. Why would it  be—

"Ah-ah ah-ah-ah...!"

There it was again!

This time ,  it was so much louder. It was as if it was right behind him.  This caused  Jack turned around to find the source of the voice and to his surprise, he was shocked to find Elsa singing.

Jack's jaw dropped. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. First, Elsa sang along with the Voice and second, she was completely surrounded by his magic.

Silhouettes changed forms continuously from one form to another. A wisp jumped around her before changing into an elegant horse, then soon a giant and lastly a flurry of wind.

Jack was utterly speechless.  Had he just witnessed the Four Spirits dancing around Elsa ? He couldn't understand what was happening. Was his magic just attracted to Elsa? Or was it something else? He knew that he wasn't in control of it. He wasn't manipulating the changing shaped of his magic.

Jack couldn't help but ask himself.

_ Just who is Elsa...? _

All of a sudden, the black void and his magic faded to nothing. Once more, Jack and Elsa were standing on top on the ice right by Elsa's castle.

Something was wrong here. He had an odd feeling about the whole ordeal. Sure, his magic played a bit part of it, so maybe that was why Jack felt uneasy.  But m aybe seeing his magic play with Elsa as the Four Spirits had everything to do with it. 

Jack became nervous. Was there something between Elsa and the Four Spirits? Or was that just his attraction manipulating his magic and his memories?

But he mentioned earlier that he wasn't  manipulating  anything.

…Except. You would never know.

He swallowed. He had a feeling that this would change everything.

"Oh Jack! This is so wonderful." He blinked owlishly at her. His lips parted to say something, however Elsa's smile spread so widely across her cheeks that his shut back his mouth.

"I never knew the Fifth Spirit was so magical—I mean, I know for sure the Enchanted Forest must be just as magical. But it is nothing compared to the story." She was daydreaming, reminiscing the magic and the silhouettes.

If there was one thing Jack noticed about himself was that Elsa's smile could melt every trouble away. All senses of worry and doubt fled away. He smiled at the thought. He knew that a single smile from her could melt icebergs.

"Now I really want to go." 

Yeah. He knew this conversation wasn't over.

Jack turned at Elsa. His brows pinched and his lips pursed. "No. Elsa, I said you're not going."

This time, Elsa didn't look mad about it. Her smile was still wide, but more excited. Manny, that damn smile was going to have him give in. He would rather Elsa get angry.

"But you’re going." she said.

Jack lifted a finger at her pointedly, then added, "And you're not coming with."

‘ _ Ah-ah  _ _ ah-ah _ _.. _ ’

Jack and Elsa turned to the source of the voice. This time, Jack was sure it wasn't Elsa. The voice was far away and echoing. 

Honestly, Jack was getting tired of hearing it. It had been causing nothing but trouble. With a hop, Jack flew through the air and over the ice. He shut his eyes and strained his ears. He wanted to hear exactly where it was coming from. If he could figure it out, then he could locate it. And if it really did come from the Enchanted Forest, he would settle it once and for all.

Soon, a tiny voice came through. It was very faint. He almost misheard it.

'... _ es _ _ , she... _ '

Jack shut his eyes tighter and tried to get closer to it. He floated even further away. He could have sworn he heard words, but he couldn't figure them out.

"Jack...?" Elsa's voice filled his ears. "Wait.. where are you going?"

Jack lowered a hand at her. He had to hush her or else he wouldn't be able to hear a thing.

From below, Jack hadn't noticed Elsa getting more nervous. Her hands sparking with magic.

' _...will sing... ...hear.. _ .'

And he heard it again. It was getting clearer, so he flew higher and higher. Maybe he could hear better, he would know what the voice was saying.

For some reason, why did it sound so familiar to him? —

"No!" Elsa's voice rang in the air loudly. It startled Jack,  losing the f ocus he had . He turned at Elsa worriedly, then looked back out at the mountains. He sighed and glared at the horizon.  He was so close.

All Jack wanted was to find out what was going on so he could be left alone. He and Elsa. It was becoming problematic for them. It was unsettling  them—

' _.. _ _ nd _ _ in her song... ...magic flows _ ...'

Jack almost choked this time. His eyes wide with shock and bat nervously and confusedly. He took a sharp breath in realization. He look out under his lashes. He was sure. So sure.

He knew this song.

This voice.

It was very distant, but also soft. It was familiar and there wasn't a doubt he knew who it  was—

"Please..." Another voice called out. It was also distant, but it wasn't the same as the one he had been trying to hear. 

He paid no mind to it. He focused on the other voice — the one he felt a pull on. He wanted to get closer to it. Inch by inch, Jack went higher up in the air.

'... _ can you brave... ...you most fear _ ...'

It was closer—it was ringing in his ears. Jack almost couldn't feel his body. It suddenly felt empty. He felt a tugging inside him. It was as if he had no control of his body anymore—

—I t was as if the Enchanted Forest was calling him...

"Jack..." A broken voice came from afar.

No .

I t wasn't the Enchanted Forest. 

A weak pulsing pumped through his magic.

Maybe it was  Ahtohallan —

"Please...!"

Or was it the Fifth Spirit?

It was someone he knew for  sure—

"...don't go..."

It felt like...

' _...can you face _ ...'

Iduna was calling  him—

"Jack! ...wake up...!"

The pulse within his magic was increasing.

Thrumming.

Beating.

Pulsing.

' _...what the river knows _ ...'

But h e wanted to go . ..--

"Don't leave me alone!" The same pulse in his magic bursted. The sudden force snapped him out of it, his magic within it let out a strong discharge.

Iduna's voice drowned out completely and out of nowhere shards of ice spread out in the area.

Jack held his head in his hands. A headache occurred within him and he tried to shake it away. He groaned as his magic shook unsteady, then looked up. He owlishly found thick plates of diamond ice surrounding him, shimmering and reflecting the light of the moon.

No. Correction. Not surrounding him.

They were  _ everywhere. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have put the entire lyrics of Into the Unknot, but am I the only one who thinks that they're just annoying fillers?


	3. Prediction

He observed each shard of ice and noticed the different carvings on the crystal plates. Suddenly, he became nervous.

_ What's happening? _

Nearby, a shaky breath reached his ears and he  turned around. Far below ground, Elsa was on her knees.

"Elsa!" Jack was alarmed. He had completely forgotten about her. How could he have? He decided that nothing was making any sense.

Jack dived down and dropped to his knees. His hands raised to her arms as he inspected her. He saw her panicked face and her heaving chest. Her breath was shortened and shaky. She had her hands pressed against her ears and her eyes were shut tightly in tears. 

She was about to cry and Jack couldn't withstand a woman crying.

At first, he said nothing. He just wiped her tears with the sleeve of his shirt, then placed his hands over her half-bared shoulders. He dipped his head and dropped his voice quietly, "Hey... why are you crying?"

Elsa sobbed and shook her head, her hold tightening to her ears. Jack lifted her chin and whispered, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled and she trembled. "You can't leave. That horrible  ringing— "

Jack frowned. "What ringing?"

Her breath shook. "It was going to take you away. It was just so dark... so cruel... screeching. I was afraid that  you'd— "

Jack pulled Elsa into a hug when she choked on her words. His cheek pressed to her head and his hand rubbed her back. He hummed when she wrapped herself tightly around him. She buried herself deep in his arms.

"Sorry, Elsa." He pulled her closer and buried his nose in her blond hair. “I didn't hear you. I was just... I thought I was getting close to finding out what has been calling us."

He breathed in and noted the faint scent of frosted berries. The adrenaline he held earlier calmed and Jack gave himself time to think.

Iduna called them — or him at least, with the song of  Ahtohallan . He wondered why it sounded different. There wasn't the usual warmth in it. This one was more hypnotic — dangerous.. luring... and almost deadly...

He could have sworn it was a cry for help.

Jack leaned closer and whispered into the young woman's ear, "Did it scare you?"

Elsa responded with another shake of her head. Jack sighed in relief and rubbed her back again, hoping to give her some more reassurance.

He suddenly felt bad. Elsa seemed frightened, but he knew it wasn't because of the  _ h _ _ orrible ringing _ she  so  described. But then, if it wasn't that, why did she said she was afraid of... something?

She never got to finish that part out. It left him hanging. He shouldn't even be bothered with it anyway. It was probably nothing.

Now he was starting to wonder whether wom e n were naturally so emotional. He had never met anyone show him so much different emotions in a single day. Unless Elsa was an exception? Well — the last lass he met was  Iduna .  Iduna was a bright and always a happy one.

Jack breathed in again to smell the frosted berries in her hair. It was cool and sweet. He noted her shaking form and her arms holding on  to him  so tightly. It was as if he had no way to escape.

Jack snorted to himself. It wasn't like he was going to slip away anyway.

But it dawned him.

What if Elsa was afraid that Jack would... leave her?

"Oh, Snowflake." Jack pulled himself away from Elsa and pressed his palms on her wet cheeks. He lowered his head to look at her once more in the eyes and brushed the tears with his thumbs. "You know I wouldn't leave you."

Again, she shook her head. Jack guessed that it couldn't be helped if she didn't believe him. After all, he almost did leave her... in a way. But he didn't remember most of it. He did remember feeling heavier and i n some sort of  a daze.

Jack rested his chin on her head as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'll be here for as long as you need me."

"How will I follow you if you left?" Her voice was small and muffled. "Where would I even find you?"

Jack didn't answer. Honestly, even he wouldn't know. He wasn't sure he knew what happened to him. His head was swimming with  Iduna's voice and the song of  Ahtohallan . He wasn't feeling himself during the time.

What sort of big trouble was he getting into anyway? 

What was waiting for him there?

And he doubt it was just  about  Jack anymore. Elsa had been involved with it too.

He really didn't want to think about this anymore.

Jack looked up at the crystals of ice. They were still floating on air. He squinted to see better. He knew he'd seen carvings on the surfaces. He just didn't pay attention  to—

Air.

Water.

Fire.

Earth.

Realization washed over him. They were symbols of the Four Magical Spirits of the Enchanted Forest.

He sighed, his head dropping forward. You know, he shouldn't even be surprised anymore. Everything and anything had been occurring all at once. It was already out of his control.

He should have known it was coming. The Enchanted F orest crying  for help. Whatever for, though? It was well protected.

But he  knew—or at least had a feeling that it was from Elsa's magic . It was all coming so fas t, y et Jack c ouldn't help but be a little dumbfounded.

"Oh Elsa, what have you done..."

S aid woman in his arms pulled away to look at him. She wiped at her eyes then said, "I woke the Magical Spirits of the Enchanted Forest."

_ Ah.  _ Now _ I see why the Enchanted Forest was crying for help. _

Elsa's magic broke through  the barrier.

He frowned a bit.

The Enchanted Forest?

Or was it really  Ahtohallan crying?

Jack softened when Ela sniffled again . Still, he couldn't believe Elsa broke through his magic. Now he  truly wondered who she was.

He cupped his hands over her shoulders and asked softly, "Elsa, why would you do that?”

Their blue eyes held together . Hers had a determined glint in them. "If it is the Fifth Spirit calling us, she wants us there, Jack. I had to do something. I couldn't just let this go. It would haunt me forever."

Jack  worried at his lips at the clarification. In his defense, he'd stay far away from anything haunting him. But if it was another spirit haunting him, he knew he wouldn’t  want to make it worse. But he wasn't bound to risk his life. Apparently, it was another thing with Elsa.

Who k new  what wonders could be attracting them. He had never met the Fifth Spirit. He didn't know how she was like. In some fortune, he couldn't say going to  Ahtohallan would be a dangerous journey.

Would it?

He sure hoped it won't.

B ut it  would be a complicated journey. That ,  he had no doubt about.

If Elsa were to go on this journey with him, maybe she would find the secrets behind her magic. As for Jack, probably the reason behind his birth.

After all, why would he be attracted to the Enchanted Forest in the first place?

The better question was, what did Manny have anything to do with the Enchanted Forest?

So far, Jack never had a reason to return to the Enchanted Forest, not until the Fifth Spirit would make her appearance, or so said  Iduna . He was supposed to wait, but he didn't think it'd happen so soon.

Jack glared at the ice crystals thoughtfully. Nothing happened while he was asleep for a few decades, yet today he was  awoken with nothing but  trouble.

Jack looked at Elsa. She awoken the Magical Spirits of the Enchanted Forest.

Had Elsa woken him up too?

Had Elsa have anything to do with  Ahtohallan ? Or could she have something with the Fifth Spirit? It was becoming too much of a coincidence.

Did Elsa have anything to do with his existence too? He couldn't tell anymore.

If there was one thing that was clear, it was that Jack was born around a  century before her. If anything, it would make sense if it was the other way around.

So it must have been a coincidence for Elsa and Jack to meet.

Unless it was unplanned...

Jack shook his head and scoffed to himself.

It was ridiculous. They couldn't have been brought together to find the Fifth Spirit. He wouldn't even know where to start! He didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do in the first place.

There was no sense of it all.

Jack , born for the sake of Elsa?

To find the Fifth Spirit together?

He snorted.

Nonsense...

...right?

"Jack?" Elsa's voice drew his attention.

Jack was shook away the thoughts and turned to her. He hummed.

She looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sorry. Was just thinking of something."

Elsa leaned closer to him and took hold of his cloak. Her eyes stubborn and her voice  was  strong. "Take me with you to the Enchanted Forest."

Jack sighed. He was starting to think that he was getting too soft. Especially on a woman he was somehow attracted to. He could give in into her plea — a plea that would one day get them both killed because of her possible recklessness.

"Right. Okay." Jack made a decision. He first took her elbows and gently pulled her up on her feet. He tightened his hold a bit. "Give me one good reason why I should let you tag along."

A silence pulled.

Their eyes locked and her lips parted. 

"Because I'm stubborn."

Jack opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He frowned.

"Elsa, that's not.. I already know that — "

"And because , for once, I'll be able to understand the birth of my powers. I just don't want to live with this. . . this fear of who I am. I'm hoping that it had everything to do with you."

Jack didn't know what to say. He was actually touched and a little happy on the inside. It felt giddy and excited at the concept. He would jump with joy.

Although, h e really shouldn't feel happy about it.

He deflated. He wanted to help her. He really did. But he didn't know how. Plus, the Fifth Spirit was out there. He didn't know what kind of Spirit she was. He worried for Elsa's safety.

Then again, he had a duty to protect — protecting the Enchanted Forest. And Elsa was never part of it. He didn't think she was meant to. Not that he had anything against her.

But Jack forgot that Elsa had probably everything to do with him, including the Enchanted Forest .

"And besides," her lips pulled into a shy smile, which quickly turned to a smirk. "I have the great Jack Frost to guide me."

Jack snorted. "Guide you? I'm too great to guide you, Princess."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you, my good Jack." She raised a finger and tutted at him. "You wouldn't be the Great Jack Frost without your beloved Queen Elsa by your side."

Oho. Queen?

That was new.

" Ouh . Do I hear some sassiness from  _ my _ beloved Queen?" He pulled said queen closer. His eyes darkened and lashes fluttering. Their nose kissed and his voice lowered. "I like it..."

In a flash, Elsa turned away from him. Her face hid from his view. He blinked, surprised at the sudden change of atmosphere. He tilted his head a bit to get a glimpse of her, but all he could see  was her reddened face.

His first thought suddenly flew to the time she cried when she believed that he'd leave her.  The time her face turned red.

Oh Manny, did Jack make her cry again?

He cursed himself.

_ Way to go Jack. _

"Uh, hey?" Jack waved at her a little to catch her attention. When she noticed him over her shoulder, he tried to reach out to her. "You're not crying again, are you?"

Elsa turned to him on the spot, alarmed. Her hands were on her reddened cheeks. "No! Oh dear. No. Nothing like that."

She cleared her throat and smoother her nightgown distractedly.

Jack's brows pinched doubtfully. "Are you sure? Because if I made you cry again, I truly am sorry."

"It's fine, Jack." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear shyly before tugging at her braid. A small smile lifted her lips.

"I'm fine." She repeat softly.

A long stare.

But Jack wasn't convinced one bit! He wasn't good with people he couldn't figure out. And Elsa was definitely the kind of person. 

_ Why can't people be easier to understand! _

A quick flash caught the corner of his eye. It reflected upon the flats of the crystals. When  Jack l ooked up, there was a  colourful  glow as a four sided snowflake bloomed in the sky. The same snowflake Elsa had created when she showed him her magic and with t he carvings of the four spirits laid in between the snowflake.

Then , as soon as it came,  disappeared.

In a slow moment, the shards were falling. Quickly by instinct , he hovered over Elsa. His arms wrapped around her head and he pulled her to his chest. He did the best he could to shield her from the fragments.

Elsa yelped as the ice fell to the ground in an echo dropping glass.

When things became quiet, Jack assumed it was safe. He slightly pulled away and frowned at the fallen diamond shaped ice .

Arendelle was becoming unpredictable. So much was happening.

And now that Elsa woken the Enchanted Forest, things were becoming worse.

Jack jumped when he saw nothing but darkness.

"Jack! The lights!" Elsa gasped.

Jack suddenly heard a deep heavy rumble. T he frozen waters  was breaking beneath their feet. He quickly looped his arms around Elsa's back and her knees , and lifted up in the air. They avoided the ice breakage and watched as the water dip lower.

Huffs of breath blew in his ear. Jack turned his head to Elsa. "Are you alright?"

Her wide eyes looked up at him. She was in a panic, but nodded. "I'm. . . I'm okay. But what's happening?"

Just when he was about to reply back, a gust of strong wind knocked them back. The two held onto each other tightly, their eyes shut as they were being pushed away. Jack tried to hold on, but the wind was getting even stronger.

Elsa mumbled, but he couldn't hear but the current was blowing in his ears.

"Jack!"

Jack tried to peek at her.

"The Earth is next!"

The Earth is what? —

With that, the ground shook and shifted in waves.

For Manny's sakes, timing was just not on their side at all.

"We must go to higher ground!" Elsa shouted.

Jack squinted, he surfed around the area and found the cliffs up ahead. "There!"

Suddenly, Elsa took hold to his white shirt. "Wait — Jack! I must get everyone to the cliffs!" 

_ Ugh. Must we? _

Jack soared higher, hoping to avoid the wind then flew towards the town where the Arendellians were scattered and running.

Jack hesitated when he glided between buildings and into the dark alley. He didn't want to put Elsa down. She was safe where is. In his arms, where he could protect her.

He hesitantly put her down but left his hands on her. She shouted over the loud currents. "I'll be fine! My people comes first!"

In defeat, Jack let her go. He watched as she followed the people and guided them high above ground. He flew close, making sure she stayed safe. He was going to be there to catch her if anything happened.

Bringing the people up the cliffs was a difficult task,  making sure nobody was left behind,  but it had to be done.

At the cliffs, everyone were gathered together. Jack was relived, it was safe up there th a n down. The wind nor the earth had come up. However, they had surrounded  Arendelle . 

Jack watched the country and he was starting to feel that it was possibly his fault. Were he around, would any of the catastrophe happened? He felt like he was to blame of all of this. He wondered if Elsa would have been safer if they hadn’t met at all.

Elsa seemed to love  Arendelle very much, for she put her people first before her own life.

The guilt was picking at him. He couldn’t help but felt such a way. If it weren’t for him, Elsa wouldn’t have opened the way to the Enchanted Forest.

He felt a tug at his cloak behind and Jack turned to find Elsa worry at him. He gave an apologetic smile and shook his head, gesturing he was alright.

“Elsa?” a voice called out. 

Jack and Elsa turned to a young woman with  ginger hair approaching. Jack had a feeling that the girl was Elsa’s sister. There was the resemblance there. So, Jack gave Elsa a small push and another smile. She glanced at him once more then followed her sister. The two whispered a few words as Jack looked back at  Arendelle .

Was there something he could do about it?

Yes, there was.

And it was going back to the Enchanted Forest.

Jack worried because he hadn’t known what had changed since he left. He could only hope that everything was okay at least. But if he went to the Forest, Elsa would definitely follow him there. And possibly, the Forest would welcome her with open arms too. She, just as much as he, had everything to do with this mess.

He turned away and flew over at the sisters. He decided to stay close to Elsa — just in case.

“Okay, I don’t understand.” the sister started. “You’ve been hearing a voice and you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I didn’t want to worry you.” Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, her eyes downcast, avoiding her sister’s eyes.

“We made a promise not to shut each other out!” the girl looked frustrated, betrayed and confused. She couldn’t help but react the way she did. “Just tell me what’s going on.”

Elsa was hesitant for a bit and Jack worried for her. He wondered why Elsa wouldn’t say anything. Sure, she had mention that she had almost killed her sister once, but he thought that after everything they had been through, things would open up between them.

It would sound reasonable.

On the other hand, Elsa seemed more careful — of her actions, for she probably didn’t want a repeat of the last time. Jack figured that, as much as he wanted to keep Elsa safe from danger, Elsa herself wanted to keep her sister safe from danger as well.

Elsa was quiet and Jack put a hand to her shoulder in hope of comfort. She glanced at him and he said quietly, “You’re going to have to tell her.”

Elsa looked like she wanted to protest — disagree, but she quickly sighed out.

“She’s bound to find out, Elsa.” he prodded.

And he had convinced her.

Elsa opened her mouth, but her voice didn’t come out accordingly. “I woke the Magical Spirits of the Enchanted Forest.” she said quickly with a hesitant smile.

The ginger looked stunned, then blurted. “Okay, that was definitely not what I thought you were going to say.”

Jack couldn’t help but snort. Elsa was a direct woman.

“Wait... the Enchanted Forest? The one father warned us about?”

Elsa looked down . “Yes.”

“Why would you do that?” the girl asked.

Honestly, Jack had to agree.

“Because of the voice” Elsa shut her eyes, looking guilt-ridden then looked at her sister. “I know it sounds crazy, but I believe whoever is calling me if  _ good _ .”

...That was not what she had said to Jack at all. He frowned. Now he didn’t know what was to believe. Elsa wanting to find out who she was? Or that the Fifth Spirit was actually a good. And he didn’t feel easy with the latter.

“How can you say that?” The sister looked very unconvinced about it. She waved at the  Arendellians . “Look at our  Kingdom— ”

“I know.” Elsa stepped in. Her voice weak. “It’s just that my magic can feel it.  _ I _ can feel it.”

Jack scowled. This was the first time he was hearing this. He really didn’t know what to believe. Was Elsa telling him any truths? Had she kept any secrets from him? He wished he knew.

He was magic as well—well , a magical spirit, perhaps. But he hadn’t felt the same way about the Voice at all. He was suspicious during the entirety of it. He didn’t even trusted it. Elsa knew that. So why was she saying elsewise?

Now there was so much to talk about. He scoffed and glared at Elsa.

Once more, the ground shook and Jack almost panicked. He looked around for any signs of Earth coming around. When he saw none, he was freaking out even more. He  thought  the earth wouldn’t be able to reach up the cliffs. He was so sure that it stayed in  Arendelle .

The rumbling got even louder and he turned to a slope up ahead. Boulders were rolling towards them and Jack reacted. He gripped his staff and stepped forward only to be buffed by Elsa . He  bristled when Elsa stepped in front of him and gave him a look. He glared back. He still wasn’t happy with her.

Out of nowhere, the rocks burst open. Jack could see the head, hands and feet. His head went haywire. He didn’t understand a thing he was seeing. Trolls? He had never met one. He lifted his feet higher to give way to the rolling boulders. He stared at them curiously.

“ Pabbie !” Elsa said and Jack turned at her.

“Never a dull moment with you two.” an elder rock said. His voice sounded old with knowledge. “I hope you are prepared for what you have done, Elsa.”

Jack snorted.

“Angry Magical Spirits are not for the faint of heart.” the rock continued.

_ Excuse you? _

Jack  then  glared at the old rock. He huffed as he sat in the air with crossed legs. He held his staff close by. Just what did the rock know about the Magical Spirits? Jack had never met a rock troll before, meaning they had never been part of the Enchanted Forest. To think that that tiny troll had the nerve to say that about the Spirits.

He felt a bit insulted.

His eyes narrowed at the old rock. What he didn’t understand was that why trolls haven’t been part of the Enchanted Forest? They were somewhat magical as well, right? So why were they all the way out here?

Unless they weren’t a Spirit.

But the Rock Trolls seemed similar to the Earth Giants... except in size, he guessed.

“Why are they still angry?” asked the sister. “What does this all have to do with  Arendelle ?”

Jack stared at her. He mentally agreed with her. He had wonder as well. But more specifically, what did this all have to do with Elsa?

With a wave of the elder Rock’s hands. Lights formed silhouettes of the bridge in the Enchanted Forest, two sides of people, a fight and a castle. Jack had a feeling that he knew what was going on, but he didn’t dare say anything.

The bridge, a peacemaking of two people.

The people with two sides, the  Arendellians and the  Northuldras .

The fight, the sudden war between the people.

And the castle,  Arendelle .

He remembered all very well. He was there after all. He had witnessed it. But it all went down pretty quickly. Jack never took a moment to figure out what had happened. He left the Enchanted Forest and had left  Iduna behind.

There was no reason why, but all he knew was that if he stayed anywhere near, the way of the Enchanted Forest would automatically reopen. So, he stayed far away for a while.

After all, it was his magic protecting the Forest.

“The truth must be found.” the old rock brought up.

Jack looked at the rock from the corner of his eye, surprised at the statement.

_ What truth, exactly? _

“Without it, I see no future...”

Jack’s eyes narrowed.

“When one can see no future, all one can do is the next right thing.”

Elsa turned away as she tugged at her braid thoughtfully. “The next right thing... is for me to go the Enchanted Forest and find that voice.”

Jack groaned loudly. Hoping — purposely —groaning loud enough for Elsa to hear. He rolled his eyes and scowled. 

Were they really going through with this again?

How could he convince Elsa that no, she shouldn’t go. It could be dangerous. Sure, he had mentioned many times of going to the Forest with Elsa, but they all  _ what-ifs _ !

“Elsa, we talked about this. I may have given in to you, but I never said you were going.” Jack’s voice lowered. He was getting annoyed.

Elsa glared at him over her shoulder, then turned to a blond man. “Kristoff, can I borrow your wagon? ...and Sven?”

“Elsa!” Jack growled harshly.

“...I’m not very comfortable with the idea of that.” said the blond man quickly — whom Jack figured was Kristoff.

And agree with. The man seemed more level headed out of all of then.

“You’re not going alone.” the sister stepped in, worried.

“Anna,” Elsa tried to consulate her sister — Anna — to convince and assure her. “I have my powers to protect me. You don’t.”

“Excuse me,” Anna interrupted. “I climbed up to the North Mountains, survived a frozen heart and saved you from my ex-boyfriend, and I did it all without  powers— ”

Jack rose a brow.

Well, damn...

“So... I’m coming.” Anna finished

“Me too.” Kristoff volunteered.

Nope.

He didn't agree with Kristoff anymore.

All Jack could do was grab at his hair and pull it.

More people were coming. He couldn’t believe this. This was what he was trying to avoid. He was going to do this alone and end things quick. But because of Elsa, now Anna and Kristoff were joining him against his will.

And they didn’t even know he existed!

He was going to be slowed down...

“Hi!” said a loud voice.

Jack jumped, startled and turned around to find a snowman looking up at him. He rose a brow at it curiously and tilted his head to the side.

Jack’s mind blanked out, then shook his head. He turned away and faced Elsa, Anna and Kristoff. He was imagining things. Jack snorted. He could have sworn he had just saw a moving snowman.

“My name’ s Olaf!” said the snowman — Olaf. “And I like warm hugs.” 

Jack straightened when  Olaf spoke again. He started to sweat and he swallowed.

A talking snowman...

He turned his head slowly at said talking snowman and saw the white bundle had the widest toothy smile he had ever seen and his stick arms were spread out.

“And you are...?” Olaf dragged for a response.

Oh Manny, there was a talking snowman...

Soon, Olaf gave him an odd look and turned away. He started walking.

Jack could hear the snowman whisper. “ _ He’s crazy _ ...”

His jaw dropped in realization.

_ That snowman can see me? _

“I will look after your people.” Jack heard the husked voice of the elder rock. He looked over his shoulder to see Elsa and Kristoff walk away, but Anna stayed behind.

Anna drew closer to the elderly rock and Jack followed her close behind. “I’m worried for her. We have always feared that Elsa’s powers are too much for this world.”

Jack frowned at the old rock. It went downhill quite fast because Jack was seriously taking a great dislike to this rock.

Elsa’s powers too much for this world?

Who was the rock kidding? He knew nothing about Elsa’s powers! He f elt very  insulted about it.

The nerve of that insignificant piece of rock.

“Now, we must pray that they are enough.”

Jack snapped.

He flew right into the old rock’s face with a furious glare. “Elsa’s powers are just fine! Who do you think you are saying such a thing of her magic? It’s part of who she is.”

The rock never responded back like he wish it would. He was quiet for a while and Jack never noticed Anna stepping away to find Elsa and Kristoff.  By the time  she was ears away, the rock finally spoke, “Then you  _ show _ her who she is.”

Jack blinked at him heatedly. He opened his mouth the retort, but the rock kept on. 

“And you better show her who  _ you _ are.”

Jack glared at the rock bitterly and shot ice at his face, frosting over his rough skin. He said crossly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, old man. But I’m the spirit of winter. Elsa already knows who I am.”

With that, Jack flew away in search of Elsa.

_ Damn that  _ _ stupid rock and his stupid predictions. _


	4. Iceberg

In the wagon, Jack sat at the back as he stared out at the scenery. The wagon shook over the bumpy road. His face was still pinched. He was still upset after the whole ordeal — at Elsa and that damn old rock.

He didn’t pay any attention to Olaf’s trivia on the way . He was just too angry at everything. He couldn’t even think straight. The anger within him was all he could focus on. He wouldn’t even bother to look at Elsa’s worried face.

First, he was upset with Elsa. She was so stubborn that now she was going to the Enchanted Forest. From the night before he met her, he learned that she could be reckless. For the most part, he was sure that she’d end up getting everyone killed with that kind of  trait .

He didn’t feel so very ill about E lsa. I t was just he was so upset that Elsa wouldn’t listen to him when all he thought about was her wellbeing. 

Okay, he was being a little selfish. Restraining her from finding out who she  was , but he was just trying to protect her. He couldn’t lose his only friend in decades.

Also, they haven’t really come to terms that Elsa wasn’t supposed to come with. End-of-period. But he hoped that he’d convinced her that he cared and only wanted her safe. But unfortunately, it seemed like it didn’t matter what he said.

He wished he had a stronger will.

Second of all, he was furious with that stupid rock. To think he praised the rock as knowledgeable. Thank Manny he was down-right wrong.

Just what did that rock know about Elsa’s magic ? Jack thought that it was perfect the way it was. He saw nothing wrong with it. Yes, Elsa  worried about her control on it, but Jack believed that Elsa could do well if she believed in herself more.

Who did that old man think he was? The way he thought so lowly of Elsa. It hurt his pride. Having their kind of magic was a  gift—

Jack glared at the sky while thinking of the Man in Moon.

He scoffed.

There was nothing wrong with their powers for being part of who they were.

Jack raised his legs and buried his head between his knees with a loud sigh.

He really hated this.

A hand squeezed his  leg and he turned his head at Elsa. She gave a reassuring smile and Jack melted on the inside. His lowly thoughts fading away.

He forgot how much her smile could melt icebergs.

Jack smiled back weakly at her.

If Elsa’s smile could melt icebergs, then Jack was the iceberg itself.

“Did you know sleeping quietly on long journeys prevents insanity?” Kristoff suddenly added.

Jack looked at him and rose a brow. He then looked at Elsa curiously. Jack wasn’t following anything that had been said during the ride. He was too mindful to listen. He wondered what Kristoff was talking about.

“Yeah, that is not true.” Olaf laughed.

“It is.”

“Definitely, it’s true.”

“It’s the truth.”

Jack looked at every one  confusedly. Now he wished he had been listening.

When the sun fell, he had Elsa’s head laying over his lap. Jack put a hand on her shoulder as he watched out in the dark. Olaf was leaning against Elsa’s side and the two of them were fast asleep.

The ride had slowed down sometime during the afternoon, but he could still feel the little bumps on the wagon. He heard Kristoff and Anna discussing a few things, but he hadn’t bothered to pay attention. They didn’t even know he was around anyway, so what did it matter?

Jack thought back of what happened the night before. He tried to remember if he had possibly missed something — anything at all. He remembered waking up to the voice. He then soon met Elsa. They  befriended quick. The two heard the voice calling them. He found out Elsa was the same young woman he had sang to years ago. Elsa confessed her magic to him. He showed her  a trajectory of  the Enchanted Forest. He even mentioned of the Fifth Spirit. He shouldn’t even forget that damn old rock.

So much had happened in one night, it was almost unreal. So far, Jack concluded that he and Elsa were possibly fated to meet — that Elsa had something to do with the Enchanted Forest.

It took a night, but Jack was starting to believe that Elsa was meant to be part of his journey. What journey? He wasn’t sure, but he figured it had something to do with the Fifth Spirit. Maybe with Elsa’s help, they could find her. They could maybe even find out who Elsa was along the way. Plus, maybe he would find out his true existence

Jack looked up at the shining moon. 

Find his existence without Manny’s help, he supposed. Manny was never a help during the last century. Probably Jack had to do it himself.

He sighed heavily and ran his hand over Elsa’s cooled arm. Luckily, she wasn’t shivering. Nor he. As  magics of snow, the cold was a comfort. It never bothered them in the first place. He watched her sleeping face and brushed his thumb over her cheek.

He could only hope that in the end  it would be a happy one.

“Just naive.” Kristoff’s voice filled his ear s  and Jack perked at the couple in front.

Kristoff coughed. “Not naive. Just new to love. Like — like I was!”

Jack rose a brow at the couple as Anna scooted back in her seat. Was this some lover’s spat he was hearing? Jack laughed beneath his breath. He never been exposed to such. Now, he was curious.

“When you’re new, you’re bound to get it wrong.” the blond laughed nervously.

Jack winced at his clarification. He chuckled quietly.  Ouh , that had got to burn. He could feel the atmosphere going right downhill for Anna.

He mentally cheered for Kristoff.

“So, you’re saying I’m  _ wrong _ for you.” dragged Anna.

_ Oh, boy. _

“What? — No! No. I’m not saying you’re  wrong— ”

‘ _ Ah-ah ah-ah... _ ’

Jack perked at the voice. He looked around the area. He could hear the voice was louder than it was back when he was in  Arendelle . His brows pinched. They were getting close.

He heard a shuffle and felt a hand tugging his shirt. He looked down to find E lsa  awake and shooting him a look. She must have woken up to the voice. He frowned at her worriedly. He wasn’t ready. Nor were they prepared.

Funny thing was that Kristoff was still trying to fix things with Anna.

“Kristoff, stop. Please,” Elsa waved at him as she looked around as well.

“Good idea.” he said quickly.

“I hear it.” Elsa said before she climbed out of the wagon. Jack jumped off  right after her and helped her off of it by taking her hand. She said, “I hear the voice.”

Jack flew behind Elsa as she approached a meadow. He squinted at the place before stopping mid-air. He stiffened and his eyes widen at the sight. He recognized the place. He almost didn’t because it was still a little dark outside. The sun was rising when he remembered the area he had last seen Iduna.

Slowly, he approached Elsa. The mist was bright as the morning light rose. Jack had forgotten how beautiful the sight was.

The mist looked like a waterfall of white cloud. Jack felt uneasy and hesitated. He really never thought he would be back so soon. He expected far later — centuries even. His hand fisted tightly  around his staff as he felt the magic growing  stromg through his body.

He was home...

At the corner of his eye, Elsa ran over — closer to the mist with Anna and Kristoff following close by. This made Jack sighed. He honestly really didn’t want to do this at all. He rather sle pt  through all of this. His eyes caught Elsa’s back and he flew over.

At the edge of the thick mist, he could see the sparkling remnants of his magic flowing around it. Elsa soon stopped right in front and looked up at it. Jack slowed behind her and did the same. By the look on Elsa’s face, he could see the excitement forming — the accomplishment.

Kristoff walked over through the mist only to be pushed back forcefully. At the same time, Jack felt a pulse through his body. He put a hand over his chest —he figured that the protection on the Enchanted Forest was still strong. Jack felt relieved.

Another pulse followed another as Olaf run through the m ist only  to be pushed away repeatedly. Jack chuckled at his antics. Elsa looked at Jack and he looked at her. There was uncertainty in her eyes but also courage. She nodded at him and he did the same before she took a step forward.

Her arm stretched out and she raised her hand over the mist. A pulse  in his body strung and it discharge d as a tall crack glowed through the mist. His magic faded beneath her hand and four stones of the Enchanted Forest faded in. The mist cleared a bit and there was a path before them.

Upon each respective stone, the symbol of the Four Spirits were carved through.

Jack was surprised at Elsa’s ability of buffing out his magic. He glanced at her curiously.

Just who was she? And what was she to the Enchanted Forest?

When Elsa took a step forward, the mist suddenly engulfed them all. Jack stayed fairly behind and glanced around, he couldn't even see the meadow anymore. The fog was so thick it was like he was soaring through the clouds.

He then observed their surroundings. It was nothing but the thick fog. Although, it glowed in blue and pink hues. They sparkled in between. He drew his hand through them and it tickled his skin. For a moment, Jack had forgotten that the whole thing belonged to him. It was all his magic.

He stared out amazed. How come he had never knew of what he was capable of?

"Did you know that he Enchanted Forest is a place of transformation?" Said Olaf.

Was it, really? Jack turned at the snowman with a curious smirk. He rose a brow. He had been to the Enchanted Forest and never did it thought of it as a place of transformation.

If anything, to Jack, the word he would use would be that it was a place of growing —evolving .

"I don't know what that means, but I can't wait to see what it's going to do to each one of us." Olaf continued.

Jack chuckled as he watched the  group glance at each other so  nervously . Jack was assured that it was nothing so bad... he hoped. He didn't know if anything had changed since he was gone.

Suddenly, a strong current pushed them all forward. Everyone yelped in surprise at  the unexpected  shove. It felt like that time back in  Arendelle . The winds were strong and forceful that even Jack had a hard time to control his flying.

This one was the same. But this time, Jack got separated from the group. As they were pushed forward, Jack was pulled to the side. He struggled to get free and catch sight of Elsa, but she was lost in the mist.

Jack shook his arm as a gust of wind swirled and held tightly on his wrist. Jack groaned and tried to get free.

"Gale — let go!" He shouted through the strong winds.

The gust — Gale — continued to swirl around him excitedly. Once again, Jack tried to shake her off.

When Gale released him, Jack flew off. He flew as fast as he could hoping to find Elsa, but it was futile. She wasn't around. He soon saw light and sprint at it, next thing he knew , he was out of the mist and in a red forest.

Jack noticed that the young Queen wasn't around. He turned around at the mist and wondered if Elsa and the others had gotten out at all.

Jack wanted to panic and pull out his hair. He was getting worried for Elsa. When he was coming to the Enchanted Forest, he had hoped that Elsa would be safe and sound by his side — not lost without him to keep close eye on her!

Jack ducked his head back in the mist and called out. "Elsa?"

He slowly  pulled back and darted through the trees. He looked around the forest to catch glimpse of Elsa, or Anna — even Kristoff! Ma n in  Moon , even Sven!

The redness of the forest had him falter. The forest was full of warm tones, well-coordinated with the fall season in  Arendelle . The leaves were deep red and the sky was in light pink hue.

Jack took in the view. He ravished the beauty of the Enchanted Forest. He couldn't describe it any better.

This was his home.

And it was still as beautiful as ever.

Nothing had changed—maybe but the sky. Jack slid down to his feet, the leaves crunched lightly but still so soft under his soles. He chuckled as he wiggled his toes through the leaves, then started walking.

He propped his staff against his shoulder searched around for any signs of the  others . He could only hope that they were safe and sound. 

He noted the air was clear and perfect. With his free hand, he touched a nearby tree. His palm firmly pressed on the bark. He could still feel the  good  health of the forest. He smiled and continued on.

Jack was glad that even though he had been away for so long, the forest was doing well. He thought that with his magic covering the forest, it would somewhat wither. Now he wondered if his magic helped the forest maintained its spirits.

Wouldn't that be amazing.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a lone figure from afar. He quickly hid behind a tree. Jack was unsure whether the  Northuldras could still see him. It had been over 30 years after all. To  Arendellians , he was invisible. But to  Northuldras ? He used to be seen. Now he didn't know.

He moved closer to the lone figure, hiding at a tree at a time. He squinted, the closer he got the clearer the person was. He could make out the blond hair and the blue uniform. Somehow, it looked  famili —

Jack sighed with absolute relief. It was Elsa. Without hesitation, he flew over to her.

From behind, Jack covered her eyes resulting her to gasp. Her hand flew to his and her shoulders tensed. He felt the coolness of her touch. He chuckled on the inside. 

"...Jack?" Her voice was hesitant.

Jack leaned in and whispered to her ear, "Hello there, Snowflake."

Her shoulders sagged heavily just as she breathed out. She dropped her hands to her chest before pulling his hands off her eyes and turned to him. Her face showed worry.

" Oh Jack! W hat happened? Where did you go?" She asked anxiously. She held his hands tight in hers. "I was so worried."

Jack leaned in to press his forehead to hers and shut his eyes. "Sorry. I was held up on something."

Her cheeks soon were dusted in pink, eyes wide with  more worry , she asked softly, "With what?"

When Jack opened his mouth, he straightened at the shiver crawling on his spine.

Something was coming closer...

Jack turned around and lifted his staff at the direction that was behind him. His eyes darted around, hoping to catch something — waiting for something to pop out.

…

But it was quiet. No sound came. After a while, he slowly put down his staff.

"Jack...?" Elsa called softly.

Jack turned away a bit but his eyes stayed glued to the trees. Just what was it that he felt just now? He could have sworn something was approaching them. But he knew it was no human.

So what was it?

One of the Spirits?

He turned his attention back at Elsa and put a hand on her back, pulling her for a walk.

It was probably nothing.

Elsa looked at him curiously as Jack held a disturbed expression. He looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"So.. what do you think of the Enchanted Forest?" He asked, diverting her attention to something else.

Elsa looked around with a wide excited smile. Her eyes mesmerized at the forest. She breathed in and looked at him. "Oh Jack, it's so beautiful! I — I can't even describe  it— "

Jack's smile softened the more she continued. He was glad to see her alright. He didn't see any scratch on her or any bruises. It was safe to say that he was worrying for nothing.

Jack knew that there were times that Jack forgot that Elsa could take care of herself perfectly without him. She had powers too. And honestly, Jack detected that she could be even stronger than him.

She practically didn't need his help at all. It was a relief really. He trusted Elsa. He really did. But it was a bit of a let go knowing that she could stand up for herself.

He felt like he could relax a bit. He should trust her more than he initially did.

"And is it possible that this is where you come from?" She had a tiny  glinty grin.

Ah.

Jack hummed and grinned back at her. "How did you figure that out?"

Her grin grew wider and she shrugged. She walked ahead and took in the Enchanted Forest. He watched her back curiously.

"It's amazing." She said before turning to him as she walked backward. She smiled and looked up at the sky. "There is just so much color. I can feel the magical spirits here..."

She turned back forward, but looked him over her shoulder. Her voice lowered. "Just who are you, Jack Frost?"

Jack faltered in his steps. His eyes widened and he could still remember the voice of the old rock.

' _ And you better show her who  _ you  _ are _ .'

His mind was reeling. The old rock knew something — something he didn't. And he didn't even elaborate. His eyes found Elsa. He felt like he was about to uncover a secret and Elsa could be the key.

He shook his head. No. Elsa wouldn't even know either.

He was Jack Frost. He was a spirit of winter born by Manny. His home was the Enchanted Forest. His first friend was  Iduna . He had magic to protect his home. He was invisible to others, but not Elsa. He had the heart to help his newest friend.

Now he was in the Enchanted Forest with Elsa to find the voice that had been calling them.

He knew who he was. But he didn't exactly know who Elsa was. That was why they came to the Enchanted Forest, to find out the birth of her magic.

That was all he knew about himself. It was enough.

But why d id  Jack feel like he d idn 't know himself enough either. 

There was so much secrets in the Enchanted Forest that Jack didn't know about nor did he care about. He was perfectly happy here — here at home.

Now he didn't feel so happy because maybe the Enchanted Forest had answers of his birth too.

Elsa stared at him and he hesitated a bit.

There were things he knew about himself but never told anyone. He knew he could tell Elsa. She would understand.

His mouth opened.

"When I  was  woken by Man in Moon, I had no memories." Jack started.

Elsa blinked at him. Surprised by the confession.

"I didn't know who I was  n or where I was from. I wasn't born a baby like you guys." He started slowly. He took a deep shaky breath.

Jack knew that he was letting out something big. He never knew how hard it was to do it.

"All I know was that Manny named me Jack Frost. That's it."

Jack tugged at his cloak and held the staff tighter to his chest. He was feeling vulnerable and exposed. He wasn't comfortable with this at all.

"I've asked him so many questions... but they all went unanswered." Jack turned away from Elsa somewhat feeling disgusted with himself. "At first, I wanted to know why Manny birthed me. So when I went around to find out, I only found out that I can’t find anyone nearby."

Jack jumped when he felt a hand on his. He looked up to find Elsa just inches away from him. At first, Jack wondered when she had moved. He didn't even noticed at all.

Elsa bit her lip and dipped her head, eyes looking into his soul under her long lashes. She encouraged him, "And...? What happened?"

Jack let a silence stretch before he opened his mouth. "Did you know I've met other spirits like me?"

She looked at him confusedly. "Like us? — "

"No."

"Then the Four Spirits--"

"No." He repeated as he took hold of Elsa's hand in return. He felt safe with Elsa, he realized. Never thought it would take him to confess something he never thought he would reveal. "Not like the spirits of the Enchanted Forest. But spirits outside of the Forest."

"What do you mean?"

"I've... seen them around before. In  Arende l le . I never had the chance to talk to them much." He continued then shrugged. "They were always so busy. Sure, we've exchanged word or two, but never more  to hold a conversation."

He didn't notice the frosts blooming on his staff and their skins, nor the thawing from Elsa. He was so engrossed and solemn in his story. Did Elsa think of him as weak now?

"I've seen dreams taken place at nights. I've seen fairies flying about." He whispered. "I've seen a rather big foreign  fellow yearly."

Elsa's brows shot up, then gave him an odd look. "A foreign  fellow ?"

"He has quite the accent. North, if I remember." He shrugged. "He's an okay  guy . I think you'd like him."

"And they never told you anything?" She sputtered.

"Not really. They never mentioned about it." Jack shook his head. "You know, I've lived over a hundred years and not once did I find out anything?"

"And you've been alone all this time … " her voice broke.

"Ah. No. Well, not really."

"What happened then, Jack?"

"One day, I felt a pull from the Enchanted Forest. It lead me back to where I was birthed. I didn't know why I was there again, but I decided to stay around in case.

"Those times, the people could see me. And for once, I didn't feel alone. I stayed playing with the Four Spirits and the children too. I helped around the  Northuldras ."

Elsa jaw worked itself. "The  Northuldras ? As in the people of the Forest?"

He nodded. "During my stay here, I've tried so many times to get something out of Manny, but it never works no matter how bad I try to be."

Jack distractedly caressed Elsa's hand as he told his story. He stared at her peach skin compared to his dull whiter one. He continued softly, "As much as I was frustrated and angry with Manny, the Enchanted Forest became my home and some became my  family— "

Another shiver crawled his back and Jack turned around. He squinted through the trees.

Something was out there...

"Jack ?— "

"Stay here." He put out a hand at her. "I'll be back."

Jack held tight of his staff and flew off to the trees, leaving Elsa behind. Jack knew she'd be fine. She had her powers.

Further into the forest, Jack dropped to the ground. He could hear the singing bugs and the leaves dance in the wind. He became cautious, glancing everywhere.

He could feel something approaching. He felt it, for  another time. When he turned around, there was nothing. Jack took cautious steps. He tried not  to  make a sound.

Another shudder and he turned around. Jack was getting a bit nervous. What sort of game was  he playing? He didn't even know what he was looking for.

For a second, he heard Gale's giggle and a croak. Then suddenly, he heard a patch of leaves shake to his side. He lifted his staff and slowly made an approach. 

The closer he got, the higher the staff went. When he reached the shaking patch, something bursted out of it. Just when Jack swung, he noticed the little blue salamander with a pink print on its back.

Jack squeaked and changed aim of his staff. The swing got him to almost lose balance, he waved his arms around to prevent himself from falling.

Back on his feet, Jack gave the salamander an odd look for a long time. "Pip?"

The salamander — Pip — tilted its head and poked his eye with its tongue. Then sighed heavily. He frowned and rubbed his head. "Pip, what the heck, man? Really, just what are you doing?"

Pip gave a toothless smile then ran away. Jack stared after him, confused then shook his head before turning back for Elsa.

He worried for nothing.

_ Ugh, what a day... _

He was really put on edge

By the time he returned to Elsa, he noticed that Anna and Kristoff were there with her. Their backs were facing him. He noted the relief in Elsa's face when she saw him. He waved back with a grin.

"Elsa, can you believe it? I never thought the Enchanted Forest would be so beautiful." Said Anna as she stared up at the sky.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Kristoff gave a smooth whistle.

"This looks so much better than in father's stories." Anna added.

Jack neared the couple. He rose a brow then looked around. He wondered how young  Agnarr had described the forest.

"It's so beautiful..." Anna said breathlessly. "It must have been here for years. It's probably better than before."

"Really? I think it looks the same." Jack suddenly said between the couple's heads.

Said couple ’s head s snapped towards him and they both jumped away. Anna yelped while swinging an arm at Jack and Kristoff muttered something that sounded like "you're creepy."

Jack's brows slightly at the sudden reaction of the couple as he dodged the girl's arm. He looked at them questionably.

"Oh ho?" An impressed smirk tugged his lips.

Anna quickly looked around on the ground for anything before picking up a thick branch. She pointed it at Jack. She nervously shouted. "Who — who — who are you!?"

Jack pointed at himself and blinked. "Me?"

"Who else would I be talking to!"

"Wait, Anna — you can see him?" Elsa asked with astonish, her brows knitted.

"Huh. So I was right" J ack said under his breath as he settled his feet  down to the ground.

"About what? Asked Elsa.

"I asked who are you!"  Anna shoved  the sharp point of the stick closer at Jack.

Jack stared at  it blankly.

"I thought years ago that maybe the reason why people couldn't see me in  Arendelle was because it wasn't a magical land like the Enchanted Forest or  Northuldra —the country." Jack clarified as he pushed down the stick away from his face, only to be flicked back up at him by Anna. He blinked at it. "Didn't think I could be right."

"But then why could I see you? We weren't anywhere near the Enchanted Forest yesterday. We were at the castle." Elsa asked anxiously.

"Huh. Maybe I was half correct then."

"Elsa,  _ what _ is going on!" Anna apprehensively. “What have you been hiding from me now?”

Jack turned to Anna. He took the stick away with ease and grabbed her hand. He brought up her hand and pressed a light kiss on it, missing the gobsmacked expression on Elsa face. 

He grinned at Anna and said, "Jack Frost,  mi'lady ."

Anna and Kristoff were rendered speechless. For one, in which Jack Frost had kissed the hand of a lady who was already happily in love with a man. And two, said man witnessed the whole thing.

Jack chuckled on the inside. He never thought he could make such impression.

Jack almost choked when he was roughly pulled by his cloak from behind. He turned around to find a begrudged Elsa. He raise his hands guiltily and he laughed nervously.

He can guess that Elsa definitely did not like what he had just done. 

The woman let go of his cloak and crossed her arms. She turned away from him with a huff.

Jack took her arm and turned her over to him. "Hey..."

Her head was still turned away, she wouldn't even face him. She was so not happy with him.

Okay, so it was his bad.

"Okay. I'm  _ sorry _ , alright?" Jack tugged on her arms. When Elsa still wouldn't look at him or budge , he took her chin to face him — only to pull away her head away from his fingers.

Jack dragged his hand down her arms to her crossed elbows. "I'm sorry for kissing her hand, Elsa."

And she was still giving him the silent treatment.

Jack didn't know what to do. He didn't even know exactly what he did wrong. Okay, he did. But it wasn't bad. He was just trying to be a gentlemen.

He frowned when she wouldn't look at him or answer him. So, he uncrossed her arms and took her hands in his.

He couldn't understand why she was so mad at him. He knew that he hadn't done anything wrong — well to him it was nothing. Unfortunately for him, to Elsa, it was a big deal. 

It was driving him a little frustrated. With Elsa giving him the silent treatment, how was he going t o make it up to her if she didn 't tell him anything!

"Fine. Be that way." He pouted a bit, but joked anyway with a roll of his eyes. "Do you want me to kiss your hand for you to forgive me?"

Elsa then  snapped her head at him, which startled him. He didn't expect a reaction, so this was new. She still wasn't happy with him, he could tell. But hey, a responsive Elsa was better than none.

"You should have already done that when we first met." She said as she then lifted her chin. Her blue eyes darkening and looking down at him under her pretty lashes. They fluttered lightly. Her voice turned deep, strong, husked and breathless. "I am Queen after all..."

Jack stared at her  agape . He blinked numerous times. If he didn't know it himself, he felt his insides warming and stirring.

He shut his mouth and opened it again. He was speechless a bit. He wanted to say something, but nothing seemed to come out. Oh, he was feeling something, yes. He never felt it before.

But he couldn't help but find Elsa...  _ hot _ for a second. Her voice just ran chills down south.

Like, Jack was already attracted to Elsa. He knew it too. But this was a whole other level of attraction. It reminded him of the night before when Elsa was being playful around him.

He loved it a lot.

But this wasn't the playful Elsa right now. This Elsa was... a woman with authority with a touch of — was that seduction he was feeling from her? Yeah. Say it was that.

"Uh — " he started.

"But... Jack Frost is just a story..." Anna cut him off.

Jack turned his head to Anna. He stared at her, having forgotten that she was around too. Jack had to rack his head quick, trying to recall what they were talking  about—

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be here if I was."

"You were just mother's story. . ." she added.

Jack had to frown. "You know, now I'm beginning to wonder who your mother was."

Twice, he had been told that his story was told by the mother of the two sisters. He was pretty sure that he hadn't come in contact with anyone outside of the Enchanted Forest.

Only the  Northuldras knew about him, but he never really told anyone anything about himself. So he wonders how someone even knew about him at all.

But there was someone whom he told everything...

Anna looked lightheaded. She had a hand at her head as she took a few steps back. Her other hand looking for Kristoff so she wouldn't fall over.

"This can't be real..." she said airily.

Jack scowled. "Says the Princess who's befriended a talking snowman."

"Snowman...?" Kristoff whispered distantly.

The realization hit them.

"Olaf!" Elsa softly cried out. 

Speaking of the devil, a drowned out cry filled the air. His voice getting louder and louder so very quickly that the group  turned to the sound of his voice. Before they all knew it, they were sucked in a gust tornado and whisked away.

It went for a while, they found themselves trapped in the windy vortex. Jack didn't know how many circles he had been pushed t hrough. An incoming headache  came  pulsing. 

When he opened his eyes, he found Olaf dismembered. His body flinging everywhere. Jack turned around to find Elsa.

"Guys!" Olaf shouted with a laugh. "Meet the wind spirit!"

" Ouh — I think I'm going to be sick!" Anna gagged and covered her mouth with o ne arm wrapped around her stomach, hoping to keep the contents in.

"I'd pull your hair back, but I couldn't find my arms!" Olaf offered.

It had been going too long for Jack, he tried to resist the force of the wind. He struggled, yet tumbled. He tried to pull away, but it was useless.

He was confused.

Just what was Gale think she was doing?

A flutter of giggles echoed in the tornado and Jack tried to look for the source of it.

"Gale! Stop — what are you doing!" He shouted over the loud winds.

Another giggle of Gale was heard and he turned his head to see the motion of leaves glide and twirl around Elsa, in which she protested. Gale swirled happily.

Gale was really a troublemaker...

Well, that was whom he got his troublemaking side from.

The leaves soon wrapped around the others playfully. Then soon tugged them all  together—gathering them before dropping them from the windy vortex.

They all fell to the ground, even Jack. He wasn't able to balance himself right to land on his feet. He rubbed his head and shook it. His headache slowly deceased. He groaned.

Jack looked around and found everyone alright, despite the  dizziness . However, he couldn't find Elsa anywhere . He looked up and saw a ball of gust hovering over them. It was spinning tightly in the air and he knew that Elsa was still in there.

Jack quickly  thrusted himself up and dove back into the winds. Nothing had changed once he was in, he was still being pushed around. He almost couldn't see because the winds had gotten stronger.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Elsa flailing in there. He tried to get closer to her and stretched out his hand.

"Elsa!" He called out loudly.

Elsa's head turned to him, her eyes expressing relief as she tried to fly over to him. Her hand reached out for him. He did the same. Although the force of the winds prevented that. They were pushed aside and stumbled.

Jack was lucky he held his staff the whole time. He was actually surprised that the staff was still intact. He swung his staff at the wall of strong gust, his magic hit critically, but  was  absorbed due to the fast movement of the wind.

He heard a faint spurt of magic digging against the wind and Jack guessed  that Elsa  was doing the same. He pressed the head of his staff against the wall of gust and his magic pulsed. Frosts was spreading, but very slowly.

Jack shut his eyes and focused more of using his powers to cut through the winds. His magic along with Elsa's glowed bright and felt a small release. 

They landed to the ground but the winds was circling tighter. Their arms were out, their magic pushing back.

He heard a laugh and Jack looked up. Two snow figures running. They were children. Jack wondered just what he was looking at.

"... _ Prince  _ _ Agnarr _ _! _ " A voice echoed.

His brows rose high. He squinted at the snow figure of a young boy. And Jack could see the similarities. It really was the young  Agnarr .

Jack was becoming breathless with exhaustion. His strength was weakening, but he remained strong. He growled and cursed mentally at Gale.

When they get out of this mess, he will freeze  her—

To his side, he saw a motion of a sword being swung, followed by a grunt.

" _ For  _ _ Arendelle _ ..." a face appeared and Jack knew he had saw that face somewhere.

But he couldn't remember  where—

He  was too busy trying to keep him and Elsa alive!

" _ We must protect _ — ..." now a young girl's voice echoed over to his other side.

His head turned.

_ Iduna _ _! _

He heard Elsa grunting behind him. The current was getting stronger the more they pushed, but he could feel the wind tearing apart.

Voices filled his ears and they were getting louder. It was hurting him. It was like hearing them in his head. He couldn't shake it off. The headache was getting worse.

Jack had enough.

He raised his staff and hit it against the ground. His magic pulsed and pushed strongly against the wind, resulting a release.

With one more pulse, the wind finally released them both. The wind drew apart, his magic leaving a dust of frost across  the ground.

Jack breathed out heavily and dropped himself on the floor. His staff clacking on the earth.

His body shook with exhaustion and he fisted his hands tightly. He heaved and shut his eyes. He used quite the amount of magic. He had never exerted himself like this.

Manny, he didn't know how to recover from this.

At his side, Anna ran to Elsa and gave her a hug. "Are you okay?"

Elsa soon released Anna and jogged over to Jack, whom spreaded himself across the leaves as he caught his breath. She picked up his staff and kneeled to his side. Her free hand grabbing tightly to his.

Jack grinned at her and squeezed her hand. "I — I ’ m okay..."

To his surprise, Elsa pulled his hand closer and gave it a firm kiss before pulling away. She smiled weakly at him and propped the staff to her shoulder so she could brush his white hair out of his face with her other hand.

Jack shut his eyes hummed happily. His breathing calmed when he felt her fingers cooling his headache. 

Oh, he would love to stay this way forever.

"What are these...?" Kristoff asked from afar.

Jack opened his eyes and tilted his head to see what the fuss was about. His eyes widened at their surroundings.

In a perfect circle aligned different ice figures. He could see some were people and others were animals. He noted the weapons the people held.

Elsa stood and slowly walked over to the ice figure of a horse.

"Oh." Elsa whispered as she placed a hand over the Horse's muzzle. "They look like moments in time...”

Anna waved at Olaf, "W hat's that thing you say , Olaf?— " the snowman started.

Jack tuned the little guy out completely before propping himself up on his elbows. He huffed as he pushed himself to sit back up and propped his arms over his knees.

He stared at the horse Elsa was so mesmerized and fascinated with. He smiled at the lovely scene. It was cute to see Elsa facing new things.

His eyes landed at the horse and he frowned a bit. Then, they glinted with recognition —

_ Snow… _

He heard a familiar giggle and Jack turned around to see Gale playing with Sven. She flipped the reindeer upside down before putting him down gently.

Next, she went for Olaf. She twirled around Olaf excitedly, deforming his body. Jack chuckled at Olaf's newly formed dress.

Olaf bursted in giggles, "I think I'll name you Gale."

Jack laughed .  _ She does look like a Gale. _

Another giggle and Gale took interest in getting herself under Kristoff's shirt and inflating it. Kristoff patted down his shirt, hoping to get her out. "Get out of  there— !"

Gale then glided over toward Anna. She giggled and swirled happily around the young Princess.

"Oh — h i . Aren't you curious." Anna smiled awkwardly, unused to being around another magic.

Gale soon flipped the girl's purple cloak over her head before turning to Elsa. She danced around the blond and swirled along her arms.

Elsa chuckled lightly, lifting her hand as Gale passed over her palm. "You in a better mood now?"

Gale soon let go of Elsa and she then flew to an ice figure nearby. She speed around the body all the way to the top. The red leaves were pushed away by the wind, but fell gracefully.

Jack watched as Elsa made her way to the ice. And he knew.  The body of ice was of a young man with hair disheveled. His legs were slightly spread apart and he had a hand up in air over his head. In said hand, he held a staff in which the head of it emitted a spark. His clothes hadn't changed. The pants, the shirt and the vest. His cloak was frozen midair, which followed the flow of the breeze created by his magic.

Jack knew exactly who it was.

He even remembered that time very well right before the mist came.

Elsa drew her fingers over the swirls of ice circling him. She gasped when she looked up at the young man's icy face. She pressed her free hand over her mouth and her eyes widened. 

"Oh my..." she whispered. 

She brought up her hands over his face, which was facing upwards at his staff, her thumbs brushing his cold cheeks. Her eyes never turned away. She was so fascinated, she never wanted to take her eyes off of him.

"Is that...?" Anna started.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered breathlessly.

He could see the familiarity in her eyes as she stared at the face. She dropped her hands to his shoulders and slid them down his chest. She sighed with a soft smile,  a look of adoration .

Jack ended up blushing a bit. His cheeks burned lightly and his heart felt  tight  in his chest. He could almost feel her hands on him even though physically not.

At her facial expression, Jack had almost mistaken her look for being love-struck. His whole face was red. He wasn't comfortable with the rising hope within his heart.

Jack tried to look elsewhere to hide his embarrassment only to be caught by Anna. She stared at him intensively and he swallowed nervously. She looked between him and her sister and Jack rubbed his neck and he just responded with a shrug.

What was he supposed to say? That he liked that Elsa was looking at him that way? Albeit it was toward a body of ice. He dug the end of the staff to the ground and put his weight over it as he rubbed his neck.

_ Does it feel hot to you? _ Jack breathed out and fanned himself out, it went unnoticed Anna tip toeing away somewhere.

Manny, he had never been put in such situation. He didn't know how to react. I t was a first to him . Now he wondered if he should be worried of Anna. He felt like she had a clue about this.

_ Please kill me _ _. _

"Guys, look!" Anna's voice was heard from farther away.

Jack turned at Anna’s direction. He rose a brow then look at the spot she was standing at just earlier.

Just when did she...?

He noticed her observing another body of ice. But this time it was of two children. Still so young, but old enough. Just like Jack's , there was swirling of ice circling them — Jack predicted it was presented by Gale.

He could see a young boy being carried by Gale and a girl, whose back was turned to him. He stood from the ground and took slow steps forward, staring at the details carved on them.

His eyes ran through the dips and curves of the ice. He could see a shine reflected by the glow of the sky. The more he got closer, the more he noticed the scarf the girl had over her shoulders. 

It was a familiar pattern...

A familiar embroidery...

He let his eyes roam higher. For some reason he felt a bit nervous to see the girl's face. 

He swallowed when he caught her  chin—

"Father..." Anna suddenly said, catching the attention of Jack. That's father!"

Jack looked at the boy and he could see it. The nose — the hair, it was definitely the young  Agnarr .

Anna put a hand over the boy's shoulder and leaned closer, her eyes welling a bit. Jack felt bad and  put  his own hand to her shoulder. Anna looked up and smile at him appreciated

Elsa squinted a bit as she looked at the girl. "This girl..."

"She's saving him" Olaf interrupted.

Jack finally looked at the girl. He faltered when he saw her face. He felt his heart heavy a little as he stared at her. He couldn't help but tug at his lips for a smile.

Of course, it was  Iduna .

His first human friend since he was birthed by Manny. His heart hurt a bit. He forgot that he lost a friend so early during the moments he got to know her. 

She looked the same since he first met her. He remembered that day.  Iduna saving young  Agnarr .

Yet since the summoning of the mist, he ended up leaving her. Not because he didn't want to see her anymore. But as mentioned once, he couldn't risk his magic wavering to give way through the mist.

To be honest, he hadn't regretted protecting the Enchanted Forest. What he did regret was not saying goodbye or something. He left quite abruptly after all. But he knew that  Iduna understood. She was the one who encouraged him … somewhat.

The last time he saw her was just a few years ago. Despite speaking to her soul, he really didn't expect to meet her that way. As much as he did miss her, seeing her and realizing that she had passed made him feel like he should have been there for her. Even for a bit. He hadn't even bothered at all since he left the Enchanted Forest.

It pained him so much.

He sort of regretted leaving her.


	5. Key

The thought must have shown on his face because Elsa looked at him worriedly. He shook his head at her with a weak smile and grabbed her hand. He squeezed it to reassure he was fine.

Jack forgot that he was an expressive person. He was pretty much an open book. Or at least he was sure he was. He almost didn't have to say anything and someone could already tell.

"She's Northuldra..." Kristoff mentioned.

Abruptly, Gale's giggle screeched in their ears. Jack had to press his hands over his ears to block it out. He looked around for her but the sound of a horn later filled the air loudly. It grabbed his attention.

Jack groaned. He knew that horn, so obviously predictable that the Northuldras blew it.

Anna shouted over the horn. "What is that?"

Elsa waved at Olaf as they stepped back, huddling the group together. "Olaf, get behind me."

Jack stayed affront, but not without grabbing back his staff from Elsa. He lifted his staff in case. He motioned it anywhere towards the bushes. He didn't know where they were coming from. He had to be cautious.

He honestly didn't want to hurt any of the Northuldras. They were somewhat his family. Or at least he considered them as such.

Another horn blew and he swiped his staff toward the sound. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell exactly pinpoint it. It rang everywhere. The sky darkened and the trees shook.

As they continued to step back, Anna quickly grabbed a sword of ice from one the frozen soldiers they passed by. She waved the sword anywhere and everywhere.

"What are you going to do with that?" Kristoff asked her, unimpressed.

"I have no idea." The young Princess whispered.

Anna must have seen something, it caused her to jump forward and swing the sword at the bushes. The branches sliced off to reveal Northuldras holding sturdy sticks. They approached slowly and Jack lifted his staff higher at them.

The trees shook above them again. When he looked up, more of them jumped down from the trees. They all continued to approach Jack and the rest as they back away.

At one point, they would be surrounded.

And in all honesty, he didn't really recognize anyone. They were adults, yes, but they still look so young. Maybe in their early 20's and wearing blue indigenous clothing that Jack was slightly familiar with. And last Jack had been in the Enchanted Forest was over 30 years ago. Fashion must have changed.

A young woman rose her stick and said lowly, "Lower your weapons."

Anna looked ready to strike, Elsa's fingers twitched to do flick and Jack opened his mouth to say something—

_CLANK CLANK_

Jack turned around to see soldiers. It surprised him and his small lot. The soldiers held shields and swords. When beat together, it produced a metal sound. They too were wearing blue, but armored.

Huh. Jack asks himself how he never noticed the Northuldras and Arendellian soldiers both wearing blue, despite being from two separate tribes.

A man with darker skin replied back, "And you lower yours."

_Oh. My. Manny... is that—?_

Uh…

_What was his name again?_

"Arendellian soldiers?" Anna whispered with perplexity.

Jack saw from the man's face that he too was puzzled at the sight of newcomers. It flickered something when she said so.

Jack was debating whether he should say anything at all. But he wasn't sure about the timing. They were a bit in a stump.

"Threatening my people, Lieutenant?" Said a woman whom suddenly appeared from said Lieutenant's side.

The Lieutenant's face dropped unamused then turned to the woman. "Invading my dance space, Yelena?"

_OH. MY. MANNY—SHE'S YELE—_

A flicker of light captured his eyes. He glanced to his left to find Anna dropping the icy sword, but the sharp tip waved at the man's direction. She asked herself, "Why does that soldier look so familiar?"

"Anna!—" Jack hissed at her. "Don't point—"

"Lieutenant!" A man behind the Lieutenant shouted in alarm.

Jack mentally wanted to slap himself. Apparently, the younger sister will get them killed too.

The man rose his weapons along with the others. He ordered, "Get the sword!"

The Arendellian soldiers broke for a run at Anna—and for _some_ reason— _no reason at all_ , the Northuldras too.

This action sent Elsa in a panic. So, she waved her hands as ice spread itself across the ground, causing for the Arendellians and the Northuldras to slip and slide on the ice with a yelp.

The Northuldras sat up and looked at Elsa with amazement as for the Arendellians who watched Elsa with caution.

The Lieutenant, who was still sliding across the ice—his back pressed against Yelena's—looked at Elsa dumbstruck. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were wide. He looked pale and Jack thought he was going to faint or something.

"That was magic..." he said weakly. His eyes darted at Yelena, then back at Elsa. "Did... you see that?"

Yelena—whom Jack can't help but be amused at for she had not changed one bit over the years—rolled her eyes and shifted herself away.

"Of course, I saw it." She answered back shortly.

To Jack's surprised, he found Elsa's hand in his when he felt a squeeze. He looked down to find their hands together. He stared at them confusedly. He wondered when did that happen. He hadn't even noticed at all.

He looked up to find Elsa so close to his side. Her eyes were glued on her people and the indigenous people cautiously. Anna, Kristoff and Sven were huddled close to them as well.

Anna whispered to Elsa, "You chose a nice cool greeting..."

Jack huffed a small laugh, which Elsa elbowed his side for him to stop. He winced with a low groan while rubbing a hand on his little injury.

He turned his head at Elsa, pushing out his lip unamused.

_Rude._

"They've been trapped in here to whole time?" Kristoff quietly exclaimed.

Elsa looked over at Jack and whispered back "What do we do now?"

It took a while, but when no answer came, he looked at the two sisters, Kristoff and Sven. He noticed that they were all looking at him, he jumped startled. He stared at them back. Did they seriously expect him to have a solution?

"Why are you all looking at me...?" He asked slowly.

"You've been here before." Elsa explained, "Maybe you know a way to fix this."

"Hey—woah woah! That was 30 years ago!" He hissed at them.

Elsa opened her mouth, but was cut off by a movement. Jack suddenly felt a small push at his hip. When he looked down to see Olaf making his way through.

"I've got this." He said confidently.

And for some reason, Jack didn't have the same confidence.

He heard some people choke when they saw a walking snowman and others gasped when they heard him speak. Jack couldn't help but shake his head and run a hand over his face. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

He knew the feeling too.

The Northuldras were used to the Four Spirits of Nature, sure. But he didn't think that any magic beyond that was possible. It wasn't everyday a walking talking snowman would come by.

He wanted to laugh when he saw a young man wheezed and hid behind a young woman. Oh, the poor guy. Jack forgot how fun this could have been.

"—I bet you're wondering who we are and wondering why we're here." Olaf happily asked. "It's really quite simple."

Jack almost laughed at their wide-eye dumbstruck expressions on their faces. Olaf was making the whole thing so much better. It was becoming too priceless. He snorted, but caught Elsa's glare. So, he cleared his throat to cover up his laugh and looked away.

Olaf cleared his throat and he took a couple of breaths first. Jack rose his brow at the snowman and crossed his arms with his staff propped at his shoulder. He wondered what Olaf was doing. If he had to guess, Jack who have believed that Olaf was going to do something theatrical.

Olaf waved his arms, his voice in a low whisper. "It began with two sisters."

Both of Jack's brows rose up high, his sudden interest peaked. His face lightened up a bit.

_Oh ho ho? Story time?_

Jack looked at Elsa and Anna, and wondered what sort of story was about to be told. He was curious to know what had happened. Was it during the time he slept through the whole thing? Or maybe he was awake?

Jack quickly shook his head, debunking the latter. Nah. That couldn't be. Elsa seemed to look like in her mid-20's. And Jack had gone to sleep for longer.

" _One_ born with magical powers. One born power _less_." Olaf started, one hand full of snow and the other none.

Jack hummed and looked at Anna, he never knew that. He assumed that since Elsa had ice powers, Anna would have a little something too. It sucked to be wrong sometimes. It would have been so cool. They'd all have so much fun together.

He caught the strange look on Elsa's face and turned his face away to hide the smile tugging at his lips. Anna seemed entertained, but her face soon morphed to an offended expression at the last bit.

They Northuldras had the weapons down. They deemed to be safe, but their faces looked incredibly confused at the sudden tale of the story. Jack inwardly sighed in relief, glad that a fight wouldn't start.

" _SLAM!_ Doors shutting everywhere—" Olaf clapped his hands together, re-enacting said doors. "Sisters torn _apart_!"

Jack's brows knitted, somewhat a little engrossed with the story. He uncrossed his arms and held onto his staff, eyes widening in curiosity as he leaned in.

Jack tended to forget that his face was very expressive. So, for sure, it was happening now and that it was all over his face.

Funnily enough, he never noticed that the Lieutenant was reacting the same way he was. What a sensitive guy.

"At least they have their parents—" Olaf said happily.

"—Their parents are dead." The snowman deadpanned.

Jack blinked then looked at Elsa. He smirked when she looked like she wanted to dig herself a hole and bury herself in. He didn't know if it was because she was shy to have her story be told by a snowman or that she was just very embarrassed.

Jack grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She lifted her head and looked at him. He gave her a small smile and a smile of her own melted on her face.

"Hi! I'm Anna and I'll marry a man I just met!" Olaf flit around and batted his lashes at Sven. His voice was higher as he tried to imitate the young Princess.

Jack turned to Anna, bristled. He couldn't help exclaim, "You what!?"

Kristoff's head popped to the side of Anna's as he nodded unimpressedly. The girl groaned, going down to memory lane.

"I know! Okay?" She gruffed.

"All because it's _true_ love." Kristoff added.

"Kristoff, you're not helping!" She hissed.

Jack scowled at her. "Anna, what were you thinking?"

"I've asked the same thing, Jack." Elsa joined in.

Ann groaned loudly and hid her face in her hands as everyone was going up against her. Then she ripped them away. "Okay okay! I've learned my lesson. Leave it already."

"Ice palace for one. Ice palace for one." The snowman threw snow in the air before dropping the mood. "Get out, Anna!"

He then re-enacted Anna once more, shooting snow at himself. Jack was sure that he could hear the dramatic effects in the spectacle. His face wouldn't stop brightening up in entertainment. He was thoroughly enjoying the show.

Olaf then put his stick hand over his chest, choking. "My heart..."

When Olaf fell to the ground, Jack's amused expression completely drop, along with his jaw. He leaned closer, curious to find out what happened next.

Jack's breathing shallowed a bit. With a hand over his own chest, Jack felt emotional. At the same time as the Lieutenant, he said. "Oh my goodness..."

To his right, Elsa gave him a strange and curious look. Probably wondering what in the world Jack was doing. Jack was sure that she was thinking that he was an idiot to feel so emotional for the story.

Jack almost spit out in laughter when Olaf suddenly dressed as the Old Rock Pabbie. Now Elsa was looking at him even more puzzled at the sudden change of his character.

Jack stifled in giggles. He tried to cover up his laughter with a hand. He didn't expect the accuracy of Olaf's dress up. He shook his head at Elsa when she caught her look.

"Here's a true love's kiss." Olaf held Sven's chin, then leaned in slowly for a kiss. Suddenly, he pushed the reindeer's face away. The snowman turned his head away dramatically and said, "You're not worth it. Guess what? I'm the bad guy!"

Jack's head pulled back in a bit of shock and his face morphed into a baffled expression. "Say _what_?"

Kristoff's head popped up again from Anna's side. "And that's the same guy Anna was engaged to."

Anna elbowed her lover and gave him a glare as the blond winced and rubbed his side.

"You got engaged to a guy you met and he _dumped_ you to die?" Jack scowled incredulously as he pointed at Olaf re-enacting Anna's ex fiancé. "For what, power? Are you nuts?"

"Come on, that was two years ago!" Said Anna in exasperation.

"And look what could have happened if you even think to elope with him." Jack raised his voice.

Anna bristled. "Jack, please stop. You're not my father!"

"But I'm a hundred years older enough to be mad at you for that idiocy of yours!" He retorted back, resulting the Princess to roll her eyes and groaned frustrated.

Jack felt a hand on his arm and he turned to see Elsa looking up at him with a small smile. He suddenly softened at her smile and calmed. He put a hand of his onto hers and caressed her skin.

"Enough now. She's learned her lesson." She said.

" _Thank you_ , mom." Anna sighed.

"Elsa and Jack might as well be your new parents." Kristoff offered to lighten up the mood.

In return, Anna glared at him. "Yeah? Well, marry me and they'll become your new parents too."

Jack's brows rose high at the suggestion. He definitely hadn't expected that. And judging Kristoff's red cheeks and Sven's knowing look, they hadn't either. Honestly, Anna had beaten him to the punch.

Funny thing was, Anna was kidding and Kristoff was hoping for a proposal. This made Jack turn away to hide the smile forming on his lips again.

He could remember the night before when they were on the wagon. Kristoff tried to propose to Anna. Unfortunately for him, it didn't work out right, which resulted Anna to misunderstand greatly.

Jack mentally cheered for the blond.

_You can do it, Kristoff!_

"And Anna freezes to death..." Olaf put out a branched hand and let out a last breath. For a minute, Jack had forgotten they were watching a play. "Forever..."

"Oh Anna..." a sniffle was heard further away and Jack noticed the Lieutenant's eyes welling.

Jack felt a small tug within his heart and blinked fast to brush away the incoming tears. He sniffed and rubbed his nose with his sleeve. Manny, he was not proud of emotionally caught he could be around other people.

Elsa gave him another odd look before she shook her head at his rapid change of emotional state. She took hold of his brown cloak and pressed herself closer to him as she pulled a handkerchief from a hidden pocket of her uniform. She dabbed it on his eyes.

Jack appreciated her so much. His eyes big and watery, he gave her a big smile. She was so thoughtful. He even missed her pinked cheeks when he turned back to Olaf.

"Then she unfreezes!" The snowman said happily. "Oh and Elsa woke up the magical spirits so we were forced out of our Kingdom and nowour onlyhopeistofind thetruthofthepast butwedon'thaveaclueonhowtodothat,exceptElsa'shearingvoices—"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but nothing was coming out.

_Um... no? No. No no. You're can't do that to me!_

He wasn't sure what to say. He frowned at himself. Actually, he didn't know what he had in mind. It was coming blank and he didn't have a comment to add.

_You did not just finish the story like that!_

One thing for sure was that the ending was unexpectedly fast. Olaf didn't even bother with the dramatics. Jack almost felt disappointed.

_Very_ disappointed.

The Arendellian soldiers stared agaped and the Northuldras glanced at each other confusedly. They too all look unsure of what to say. Jack chuckled to himself. He bet that they were all expecting for a fight today, but got a spectacle instead.

To his side, Anna leaned back to give her sister an uneasy smile from the other side of his shoulder. Elsa had her head shaken and a hand put over her face. She sighed and murmured 'unbelievable.'

"So, we got that going for us." Olaf ended on a somewhat a good note. "Any questions?"

Everyone blinked at the small snowman dumbfounded. Some jaws dropped and others jaws working. They were on the same boat as Jack and the rest.

"I think they got it." Olaf said smugly.

Jack chuckled lightly as he grabbed his staff and then tapped the head onto the ice created by Elsa. He propped back the staff on his shoulder as his magic thaw away the ice. He grinned at the Northuldras, who stared at him mouth agaped.

He snickered to himself.

_Today's just full of surprises, eh?_

A hitching breath passed through Yelena's lips as her brows rose at Jack's magic. He saw the familiarity in her eyes, which made him grin even wider. He hadn't changed a bit after all. She must have remembered him at least.

The older woman squinted at him hard, trying to figure him out. She took a step forward and whispered unbelievably, "Jack Frost?"

His grin softened a bit, relieved that he wasn't forgotten. Quietly, he greeted, "Hi, Yelena."

"Is that... really you?"

He saluted her in return. "It's good to see you again."

"Yes. Yes, it has." The elder said breathlessly. Suddenly, she straightened herself. Standing tall and sure. Her smile firm, in which the spirit returned. "Years even. You haven't aged a bit."

Jack remembered the times he met Yelena. Iduna was the one who had introduced them one day. It was a surprise for Yelena to find that there was another spirit hiding among the other spirits of the forest.

In Jack's defense, he hadn't been really hiding. He had mostly stayed around to keep the spirits company. They had welcome him with open arms before the Northuldras had. They played with him during his lonely days, either together or individually. It never mattered to Jack. He was always grateful for their bit of attention. He owed it to them.

So, when he met Yelena, as he mentioned, she was surprised to see him. Jack never made much appearances among the people before. But because the spirits had trusted him with the forest, of course Yelena as well welcomed him with open arms—along with the rest of the Northuldras.

Never had Jack thought that he made himself a family—a home here.

It hurt him to leave the Enchanted Forest—to leave his friends and his family. He didn't think he'd be gone for over 30 years.

"Welcome, once again Jack." Yelena said proudly. "How does it feel to be back?"

Jack's smile warmed. He almost choked a bit. He was already getting emotional, yet he managed to get out: "Like home."

He turned to Elsa to find her looking nervous. Her eyes darted between him and Yelena back and forth. Her hands fiddling on her chest.

He felt a twinge of guilt. He realized that he hadn't told her much about himself. Just the basic parts. He guessed he'd try to find time to give her his entire story. But now just wasn't the right time.

"Are you really the Queen of Arendelle?"

They turned to the Lieutenant who was rising to his feet. He slowly approached them. His face wafted in uncertainty.

In return, Elsa gave him a small smile and a nod. "I am."

"Why would nature reward a person of Arendelle with magic?" Yelena intruded suspiciously.

"Yelena!" Jack glared at the woman as said woman shrugged at him.

The man's face frowned. "Perhaps to make up for the actions of your people."

Jack sighed to himself and he rubbed the back of his head. This was getting nowhere. They just had gotten away with a possible fight and now they were getting back at it.

_Honestly._

"My people are innocents." Yelena said firmly with her chin high. Upset of the accusation, she gripped her wooden staff tightly. "We would never attack first."

"May the truth be found." Said back the Lieutenant.

Jack noticed a movement to his side, he watched as Anna approached to the Lieutenant's side as she examined him closely. Jack rose a brow at her doing, curious to find out what she was doing.

Anna did not prevail. She had her hands out, using her fingers to frame out the man which startled said man. He suddenly jerked his head away, surprised to find the ginger young woman so close. He then shifted from one foot to another.

Anna had a tongue stuck out as she tried to figure out the man. She had been leaning forward and back, hoping to find a good angle.

"Hi—I'm sor—uh.. What's happening?" The Lieutenant asked uncomfortably.

Jack stifled a laugh when the man's eyes darting at the other soldiers, mentally gesturing for help. He coughed to cover the laugh that was threatening to come out when the man was starting to stress in his situation.

"That's it!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. "Lieutenant Mattias!"

_Oh yeah. Mattias. That's his name._

"Library—second portrait on the left _—you_ were our father's official guard." The Princess said happily as Elsa moved closer to get a better look of him. Her lips lifted.

"Agnarr." Mattias said softly in memory. His eyes lowered with a touch of sadness as much as his voice dropped. "What _did_ happen to your parents?"

Elsa and Anna's faces dropped suddenly and Jack felt a tug of guilt in his heart. He approached the girls, put a hand down Elsa's back and the other on Anna's shoulder. They both smiled at him appreciatively.

"Our parent's ship went down on the Southern Seas six years ago." Anna said softly.

Mattias took a better look at them for a while then smiled sadly, but proudly. "I see him. I see him in your faces."

The girls looked at each other shyly. Their smile growing at the compliment. They were happy about it.

Anna brightened. "Really?"

Jack leaned over and took a proper look at Elsa's face. He frowned a bit as he stared intensively, his mind too occupied to ingest the faint blush on the woman's cheeks. He squinted. "Really? I don't see it."

Elsa jerked a bit, almost offended, then glared at him. She hissed, "Jack!"

"What? I was just saying that I don't see young Agnarr's face in you." He said defensively.

"Huh." Mattias gave Jack a look over. "Never thought I'd see you again, Jack Frost."

"And you look so much older comparing to the last time I saw you." Jack grinned at Mattias.

Mattias bristled. "I've been stuck here for thirty-six years."

"And I've been alive for a hundred. You don't see me getting old."

Elsa swatted his chest and gave him a disapproving glare. Jack deflated and sulked. Mattias stared at them speechlessly, then shook his head and stepped away from them.

"Soldiers." He called. "We may be getting on in years, but we're still strong."

He stepped away from the girls, the other soldiers following up behind him. Anna and Elsa blinked at them owlishly puzzled, but worry as to what comes next. There was a rising in tension.

"We're proud to serve Arendelle." They blocked path as they aligned themselves with their shields up and weapons ready. They were seizing up to the indigenous people, whom started to step back, hesitantly—worriedly.

The Northuldras never wanted a fight—a war, Jack knew this. They were peaceful people who never take anything for granted. They appreciated everything they have and they were very generous people.

Jack felt conflicted. He wanted to protect them. He really did. They were his family and they had welcome him back once more. If anything, he should be owing them his life.

He watched as the young adults back away behind Yelena. He could tell they weren't experienced fighters. They weren't even trained to do so.

And this hurt Jack to see them this way. To see the young only raising their wooden weapons while the Arendellians who were trained and raised to fight come forward threateningly. The Northuldras were just trying to protect each other if anything were to happen while the Arendellians raise their swords and defend their Kingdom without question.

There was a disadvantage and it was unfair. This was where the confliction rose within Jack. As much as he wanted protective of Elsa, he couldn't turn his back on the Northuldras.

Jack looked at Elsa painfully and stepped away from her. Every step was hesitant for he didn't want to be far from Elsa. At the same time, he also didn't want to end up choosing sides.

But he knew he would side with the Enchanted Forest.

He lept and landed in front of the indigenous family and lifted his staff at the Arendellians. In a low voice, he said, "You and I may not hold any grudges, but I'd do anything to protect my home."

The intensiveness between the two people air shook the forest. The leaves rustled and the sky darkened. Any step on either side, a fight would begin.

Little did he know, Elsa's heart dropped and was a bit shocked by Jack. She took a step forward, then another. She intervened between the people and took hold of Jack's shirt in hopes of assurance.

"Wait." Her eyes glued to Yelena, capturing the attention of everyone. Their weapons lowered slightly. "Someone has called me here. If I can just—"

Again, a shiver crawled up his spine. His head shot up as he tuned Elsa's voice out. His eyes surfed around the area.

He got the same feeling like earlier. The same feeling of something—someone was approaching them. He pulled away from Elsa slightly as he squinted through the trees and bushes. But he couldn't see anything in particular.

He still felt weird about it though.

"—help us free this forest." Elsa finished. "Trust me. I want to help."

Yelena frowned at her offer. Not because she didn't want it. Hesitantly, she said, "We only trust nature. When nature speaks—"

A flash of pink glowed brightly suddenly. People gasped as fire appeared. Jack whipped around and noticed the colouring of the flames. Eyes wide stared as a swirl of fire made its way up a tree. The fire spread along the branches.

"...we listen." Yelena finished, almost guiltily.

"This will all make sense when I'm older." Olaf squeaked and shrink himself.

Jack scoffed and patted the snowman's head. "I doubt it, little man."

He jumped off and flew toward the fire. With a swing of his wooden staff, frosts drowned out the fire.

"Fire Spirit!" Someone shouted.

A ball of fire jumped to another tree, its flames blooming along wherever it went.

The dry leaves beneath their shoes burned bright. Everyone ran as the fire went up to another tree. It kept jumping from one to another. And it just won't stop.

Jack wasn't sure what to do right now. One thing he knew he can do was put down the fires. So, he fired his magic to cool down the flares. Unfortunately, it was useless. Other parts of the forest, the fire still spread.

He groaned and stopped midair. He surveyed the whole place. He noted where the fires were.

Then he felt a tingling sensation driving through his veins. It was so small, he barely noticed it there. There was a pulse of anger though him. He caught sight at the ball of fire running actively.

_Oh, Pip._ He followed it.

"Jack!" Elsa's voice was heard behind.

Wherever the fire went, Jack cleared out the fire with his frosts which left a trail behind.

For a while, he kept at it—drowning out the flames. He had been flying and twisting in circles so the fire wouldn't spread any further than it already was.

His blue eyes tried to follow it, but numerous times he kept losing it in a blink of an eye. Honestly, it was getting annoying. The fire hadn't calmed at all. Even a little bit.

"Jack! Elsa—Get out of there!" Anna shouted for them.

Jack turned around to Anna, who was safe and away from the fire. His head whipped around looking for Elsa and his eyes swiped to find Elsa throwing around her ice. She was running after the fire, trying to catch it.

"Elsa!" He shouted too and dove through the fire.

_One day._ One day _, I swear Elsa will get me killed._

Through the flames, he hadn't been caught on fire. But he was starting to sweat. The ice within his body was melting a bit.

He caught sight of Elsa and quickly swept her off her feet, receiving a yelp and a wrap of her limbs around his neck. He held her close in his arms and flew high over the trees.

He glanced around and found Anna nearby and flew over to her. When he reached her, he settled Elsa to the ground. But he didn't stay, he flew off once more. He searched for Pip.

The search didn't last long. He was able to find the active ball of fire. So, Jack held tight on his staff and drew magic to the ground, creating a wall of ice and circling around the fire completely—trapping it in.

He dropped down in the circle and stared at the active fire. Slowly, he approached it and brought out his hands at it. Softly, said. "Hey..."

With every careful step, the ball of fire drew down slightly, but the flame was still there. Jack took his time coming closer.

"It's me. I know you're mad, but everyone's safe. There's no fighting." Jack paused for a bit, then he smiled. "You know I'd do anything to protect family."

Slowly, the fire softened, it revealed the same salamander Jack encountered earlier. But this time, it looked nervous and defensive. But it had calmed a bit, almost as if Jack had reassured it. But out of nowhere, it coughed out a flick of fire at him.

Jack used his staff to deflect it. The flame extinguished in thin air. The reptile stared at Jack, tilting its head at him curiously. In return, Jack gave the little one a tilt of his head with a small smirk.

Suddenly, it gave him a toothless grin as he put out the flame on its body—recognizing him. It happily crawled closer as fast as it could. This resulted Jack to kneel over and put out his hand for the reptile to climb on.

Jack observed the salamander. Earlier, it was blue with a pink pattern on its back. But now, because of the fire its body created, it produced strong heat all over. This caused its body to glow a bright purple.

With the fire surely deceased, the wild eyes of the salamander calmed and softened. Eyes wide with curiosity looks up at him. It gave him a wide smile with a croaky squeak.

Jack sighed exhaustively. "All better now?"

The blue salamander kept on staring at his with its wide cute innocent smile. It said nothing, but it circled its hot paws on his cool palm then pressed its heated body against the cold. His body emitting steam while licking its lips happily as it cooled down.

With that done, the fire around the forest faded away. Jack sighed again, relieved before giving the reptile an unimpressed look. "You gave me quite the trouble there, Pip."

Pip poked its eye with its tongue, which caused Jack to chuckle.

"Jack!" A voice called for him from behind. When he turned around, he watched the wall of ice he created thaw away as Elsa ran her way in. Her face lined with worry.

Jack blinked. "Elsa—"

The woman threw at him, wrapping her arms around his torso. Jack, in his stead, almost fell back, but wrapped his own around her. Suddenly, he pulled her in tightly and held her with a relieved sigh.

He was glad to see Elsa safe and untouched by the fire. He was lucky that they both held magic of the cold. They would have possibly burned if it weren't for them.

Jack didn't notice Elsa following behind him when he left following the lines of fire. He was so busy making sure to calm Pip before the whole forest was caught on fire. When Anna called for them, he panicked when Elsa wasn't with her sister at all. Instead, he found her nearby surrounded in flames—

Realization hit him, so he pulled away from the embrace and took hold onto Elsa's shoulders. He went right at her face with a scowl.

Just how many times was Elsa going to risk herself?

"Elsa, what were you thinking?" He slightly shook her.

The woman blinked confusedly, looking unsure of what to say. Her hands were on his chest. Helplessly, she said. "I was just... just trying to help you."

"Are you insane?" Jack bristled unbelievably and raised his voice. "You could have gotten hurt! What if I wasn't around—who knows what could have happened to you!"

Jack hadn't notice that he was getting louder and louder.

"You're not being careful, Elsa. How many times do I have to—"

"Well I'm sorry for being worried about you!" She shouted back stressfully. "You could have gotten hurt too!"

"I'm a Spirit! You're not. I would've been just fine on my own."

"And I don't care! I just wanted you to be safe."

"And you think I don't want to same for you!?" He yelled at her.

He noticed her eyes started to well, unsure as to why she was being yelled at. She remained quiet and slightly speechless. She was frustrated just as much as he felt.

He was angry at her. _Yet again_. What's with Elsa throwing herself into danger? Was she trying to become some sort of sacrificial lamb? Was it to give him a heart attack? He guessed that she could do that without even trying. Still look what happened these past couple of days.

Another day, another argument.

Was this going to be their life?

As much as he didn't want to be angry at her, her recklessness worried him so much. She wasn't thinking of herself—of her safety. He might as well die in a panic.

Sucked to say he was already born with white hairs, or else he'd be able to reference the stress he was getting into.

Sometimes, Elsa would forget she was human too. And as a human, there were some benefits that humans didn't have like spirits. At this point, she could have been easily burnt alive.

Thank Manny for her magic to ease his worries... sort of.

Jack went eye-leveled with Elsa and stared at her intensively. His brows furrowed and stern. He nudged her then whispered. "I can't lose you, Elsa. I've told you this."

Her tears threatened to fall as she breathed heavily. It was uneven and it was shallow. Through her teeth, she said, " _I. Don't. Care. We're all we have_."

Jack paused and he straightened himself up, his words through her mouth hitting back right on the face. The frown on his face hadn't left, but he was hesitant.

"We're in this together, Jack." She reminded him determinedly. "Whether you like it or not. I'll be here, by your side—always."

Jack's fingers were tightly digging into Elsa's shoulders. He hadn't really noticed before, but when he did, he loosen his hold.

"Like you would for me." She whispered to him.

Time ticked and Jack gave up for now. He deflated and his shoulders sagged heavily. He knew she was right. He forgot that they were both very stubborn beings. They clashed head to head.

He knew that he would always have her back, but it didn't occur to him that she had his as well.

Jack pulled the girl and wrapped his arms back around her tightly. He held her close and buried his face to the junction between her neck and shoulder. He inhaled her scent—inhaled the scent of frost berries. His pulse calmed.

He felt her arms around him and her weight pressing into him. He heard her whisper. "I'm sorry... for worrying you."

They stayed that way for a while before Jack pulled away. He first pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered back. "I'm still mad at you."

She giggled weakly and buried herself in his arms once again. She hummed happily. His eyes stayed still on her.

_What am I going to do with you, Elsa?_

A squeak surprised them apart. They jumped and stared at each other before looking over at Jack's shoulder. He had forgotten that Pip was there. His thoughts were so occupied with Elsa.

It squeaked again, more curiously. It stared at Elsa and tilted its head. Jack almost cooed. The most adorable thing Jack had ever seen was when Elsa did the same—tilting her head to the side.

He stifled a laugh at the cute sight. He watched as Elsa smiled and flicked her fingers over the salamander's head. With her magic, snowflakes fell. Pip squeaked happily as it laid out its tongue to catch a flake.

Elsa giggled and leaned closer to the reptile. "And who are you, little one?"

Jack grinned wide and proudly, and lifted the shoulder Pip was perched on. "This is Bruni—Pip for short."

"Oh my." Elsa grinned back. "How fitting. But why Pip if its name is Bruni?"

"Funny story. When I met Pip, it was the only name that popped into mind. Years later, imagine my confusion when the Northuldras called him Bruni."

They both laughed.

While the two were having their little conversation, Elsa noticed Pip taking a look over her shoulder at the people gathering behind her. Elsa winced a bit and laughed nervously.

"They're all looking at us, aren't they?" She nodded her head at the direction over her shoulder.

Pip kept its wide eyes at her with its wide smile.

Jack nudged his shoulder. "Any advice, Pip?"

...

"Nothing?" Asked Elsa when the reptile stayed motionless. But it did poke its eye with its tongue, resulting Elsa to giggle at the action. She hummed, "Should I know what that means?—"

_Ah-ah ah-ah..._

All three, Jack, Elsa and Pip, their heads perked up at the voice. They turned North where the sound of the source sang.

Jack frowned at the direction. They were looking toward North where Ahtohallan was situated, but it was far away. Much too far.

The question he wanted to ask was why was Ahtohallan calling them. He glanced at Pip who gave him a toothless grin. He was surprised that Pip heard it too.

He squinted at Pip suspiciously.

_What are you hiding, Pip?_

Now he wondered whether the Four Spirits can hear it too. He never gotten any indications that they did. But then again, the first time he heard the voice was the day he first met Elsa—when she cried in her room.

Before he could say anything, he was suddenly tackled from behind into a hug.

"Jack! Thank goodness!" Anna exclaimed before pulling back. "Are you okay?"

Jack smiled at the young Princess and ruffled her hair, whom squealed and swatted at his hand. "I'm fine, kid. How about you, how're you feeling?"

Anna deflated a bit and looked at him with tired eyes. She shrugged. "I've been better. I just feel so overwhelmed with all this. One day I'm relaxing at home, the next I'm here getting scared non-stop."

"I know what you need." Said Elsa as she pulled a rose coloured scarf out of Anna's capelet. She spread it out, then wrapped it around the girl's shoulders. Jack stared at the scarf intensively.

_Where have I seen—_

Suddenly, a gasp and whispers filled the air. Jack glanced at the Northuldra who quietly whisper and openly stare at the same fabric. They seemed shocked.

"Where did you get that scarf?" Yelena demanded.

A young man from earlier came closer to examine the scarf. His face broke into a smile with amazement and realization. "That's a Northuldra scarf."

Then a young woman followed behind. She too looked amazed, but this time with excitement. She was hesitant to touch the scarf. She said, "This is from one of our oldest families."

Anna became perplexed, then she looked at Elsa for answers as said sister looked thoughtful. He replied confusedly, "It was our mother's."

Elsa blinked and her head jerked up in realization. A smile spread on her face as she looked at her sister. She grabbed her hand and dragged her to the two young figures of ice they had found earlier.

Jack, curious, followed behind them in the air.

As the girls approached, they faced the back of the young girl. They stopped and Elsa hesitantly put a hand over the scarf the bodice was wearing. It was the same scarf Anna was wearing.

"Elsa..." Anna started.

Elsa slid her fingers over the girl's cheek. Her smile growing in pure awe. Softly, she said, "I see it. It's mother."

Anna gasped. "Mother saved father that day."

Behind them, the people gathered curiously at them. They watched the two sisters whisper and touch the bodice of ice before they pulled away. The two held hands and they smiled proudly at the Indigenous people. "Our mother was Northuldra."

With that said, Gale swept in and dance around the sisters happily and contentedly. Soon, the bodices of ice, the trees and surprisingly Olaf as well, glowed. The magic of the entire forest glowed brightly—the blue hue reflecting among everyone.

As the trees started to sing, the men of Northuldras suddenly stepped in, joined in and sang. With their sticks tapping against the ground with rhythm, the women gradually followed along. Men and woman both soon sang in harmony with the forest. One by one, a hand was laid over the other's shoulder—forming a sort of circle around Anna and Elsa.

Jack, however, was still floating mid-air the whole time—for a long time. He was completely distracted by the fact that the girls' mother was Northuldra.

He lowered himself and dropped to his feet heavily, dumbfounded. He almost lost balance, but it didn't matter to him that much right now. His face paling than it already was and his shoulders sagged.

He shook his head, then took a shaky step back. And again, he almost lost balance. He thrust a hand to a nearby tree to hold himself up.

He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he was having a bit if trouble breathing. He fanned himself with a free hand. Too much was happening.

_Oh Manny, save me._

Jack asked himself why he hadn't noticed anything before. Sure, he didn't have the fastest mind. But still, he should have figured it out by now.

His mind was running and his ears rang. He wasn't exactly sure what to think or what to feel. Shocked, he definitely was. Confused, why of course. Hurt, for some reason yes...

Jack didn't know why he was feeling this way. He just couldn't understand it. Everything should have made sense to him. But why wasn't it?

Iduna and young Agnarr knew each other during the time of the peace offering of the dam. They had also become very good friends and played together. So, it was only sensible that when Iduna helped out young Agnarr back then in the Enchanted Forest, they'd end up together.

So why was he feeling hurt?

He was happy for Iduna. He knew he was—he definitely was. He liked her a lot. But he sometimes wondered how Iduna felt for being far away from home at all. Or maybe she was fine. He hoped that she was happy nevertheless. She found a love of her life, she married said love of her life and birthed two girls, whom Jack also liked so very much.

At the same time, Jack felt like he should have known. The two were young and always had eyes for each other—always attached to each other.

He started to imagine what would have been like if he had visited Iduna during the lock down of the forest. Would he have been young Agnarr's wingman? Would he have witnessed their marriage? Would he have met a tiny baby Elsa?

Now Jack didn't know what was going through his head. It was a whole mess. He was Iduna's best friend and he had missed all of this.

He was shocked to realize that after taking a second look at Anna and Elsa's faces, he could see Iduna's features all over them. It was no wonder why he couldn't see anything of the young Agnarr in their faces. Because the two girls looked more like their mother—his best friend.

Then it hit Jack, Elsa was the daughter of Iduna and young Agnarr. He had forgotten—it hadn't crossed him. Elsa was born with magic of snow and ice. Jack realized that if he had stayed with Iduna, he would have watched Elsa grow. He would have helped her with her newly set of powers the entire time.

He would have been around during her ups and downs. And as a spirit who held the same type of magic as she, he would have shown her the fun of it.

Jack never noticed his hands trembling. He just shook his head and pressed a hand to his forehead. His breathing heavy and shallow.

_I missed up in about everything._

Elsa...

Born with magic.

Born from two people of two different clan and country.

Born from two people who could have been enemies at the end of the day.

Slowly, a thought was coming to Jack.

Elsa wasn't born with magic because of pure coincidence.

Her magic was born because of the love and good deed that resulted after the fight between Northuldras and Arendellians.

Birthed because Iduna saved the supposed enemy.

Thus, Elsa born and rewarded with magic that could bring peace between the two lands.

" _She will come soon. When she's ready_." Iduna's voice rang loudly in his ears.

When she's ready, she said…

Jack jerked and his wide eyes zoned in on Elsa. Despite his utter shock, he whispered to himself, "Elsa's the Fifth Spirit..."

"Jack?"

Jack jumped at the voice and finally took notice of Elsa standing right in front of him. He blinked several times, surprised to find her so close. He wondered how quick did she get here.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

His jaw worked, then he swallowed. What should he say? Should he tell her? But he was still so confused about this. He might have realized this on the spot, but he still felt very doubtful.

He gave the Queen a weak smile, he was very sure it didn't convince Elsa at all. His mind was elsewhere but he let Elsa take his hand. In his moment of confusion and mind wandering, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss subconsciously.

He felt drained with all of this. It was such a big reveal to him. He didn't have the energy to think any further. He just wanted to rest for a bit.

Elsa just squeezed his hand and dragged him off to who knew where they were going.

The Fifth Spirit... Elsa...

He wondered if he wished that all this wasn't true.

Then again, he didn't know _what_ would have happened anyway. He knew about the Fifth Spirit. Iduna had warned him about her. But he had always thought she could be a dangerous being.

Why else had he never met her during his hundred years? He had met the Four Spirits of the Enchanted Forest. He assumed that she was locked away forever and never to be seen.

Elsa was a woman who wished to find out about the birth of her magic. She hoped that all the answers she was looking for would lie within the Enchanted Forest. That was the whole reason they were here in the first place, despite his big protest. Boy, he never thought they hit the mark so soon.

Elsa had everything to do with the Enchanted Forest. Even though, they hadn't wished for it.

She herself was the key of everything—the truth.

Yes, but what _was_ the truth exactly?

Jack stared worriedly at Elsa as they made their way toward the camp where the Northuldras settled in. His hold tightened on her hand.

If Elsa was the key to the reason why she was born with her magic, he wondered if Elsa could be the key of his existence too.


	6. Love

At the camp, the sky had darkened even more and the air had dropped. The winds were cooler and things have calmed. The children played around, still so young and innocent, and the fires burned bright.

Jack sat on a log not too far from Elsa, who was sitting with Honeymaren by the fire. He could hear them clearly, but he was still occupied with his earlier thoughts.

He hadn't said much to Elsa when they reached the camp. He just gave her a smile, a kiss on the cheek and told her that he needed to be alone for a bit. Elsa was reluctant at first, but he assured her that he'd be close by—within her sight. It relieved her and left him to his devices.

When he found a log to sit on, he stared up at the sky. His elbows propped to his knees and he leaned in to run his hands over his face, letting out a frustrated groan.

Jack wasn't expecting this—any of it. Then again, he wasn't one to really expect anything at all. He wasn't all a calculative person nor so very smart to figure out the big problems. He was the kind to go with whatever suit him.

He stared out through the trees of the forest. He frowned. He knew that the Fifth Spirit calling them. But he also knew—or at least found out that Elsa was said Fifth Spirit. He couldn't understand it. Elsa was here with him, yet the voice of the Fifth Spirit was still out there.

He wondered if it was because it hadn't sunk in yet. Or maybe because Elsa hadn't figure it out herself.

He looked at Elsa, who seemed curious to find out who the Voice was. Maybe the magic between her and the Fifth Spirit hadn't merged together yet. To be honest, he should tell her.

His lips parted, hoping to start this off nice and smooth. Now, he wondered how Elsa would react. Would she be shocked? Would she even believe him? He wasn't really well known for being a liar though. But he had to say something about this.

And yet he couldn't get himself to do so.

He survived this far, hadn't he?

He just couldn't understand why all this was becoming a big deal to him

First, he met the Queen of Arendelle who held magic.

Second, the Fifth Spirit had been calling for them.

Third, they had easily entered the Enchanted Forest Elsa opened.

Fourth, Anna and Elsa were the daughters of Iduna and young Agnarr.

Fifth, he realized that Elsa was the Fifth Spirit herself.

Or at least, the Fifth Spirit was still laying dormant and Elsa had yet to acquire it.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair. How in the world did he believe that this was all just a coincidence?

"I want to show you something." Said Honeymaren to Elsa. She gestured at the scarf laying on the blonde's lap. "May I?"

With Elsa's permission, the brunette picked up a corner of the scarf and showed her the embroideries of a significant snowflake.

"You know Air, Fire, Water and Earth—" Then Honeymaren pointed the blank white broidery in the middle of the snowflake. "But look, there's a Fifth Spirit."

Jack's ears perked at the mention. He turned his head at the girls curiously. The woman continued, "It's said to be the bridge between us and the magic of nature."

"A Fifth Spirit...?" Elsa whispered to herself, then glanced at Jack knowingly. Jack decided to get on his feet and make his way over to the ladies. He still stood—he hadn't sat, but he left a hand on Elsa's shoulder either way.

He was still thoughtful. He couldn't exactly get over it—couldn't help it really. Everything happened all at once and went very quick too.

Elsa, in return, put a hand over his.

"Some say, they heard a call out the Forest fell."

"My father heard it." Elsa told herself. She looks at Honeymaren excitedly. "Do you think that's who's calling me?"

"Maybe." The brunette gave the other woman a shrug. "Alas, only Ahtohallan knows."

Jack stiffed and his hand tightened on Elsa's shoulder. For some reason, he felt like he had been caught. He missed the woman eyeing him.

" _Dive down deep into her sound_." Elsa started a song. The next, Honeymaren joined along with her. " _But not too far or you'll be drowned..."_

Jack hesitantly continued. " _Come, my darling, homeward bound_..."

The two woman looked at them in surprised.

"You know it too?" Asked Honeymaren.

"Yes. I remember." Elsa started. "You sang this to me once the day my parents' passed."

Jack smiled at her and decided to sit down beside her. To his surprise, Elsa shifted and leaned into him comfortably. Instinctively, he pulled her closer. He ignored the mischievously smirk Honeymaren sent them.

"Had Northuldras taught you?"

The spirit gave the woman an odd look, he debated what he should tell her—what should he reveal.

A smirk grew between his lips. His eyes glinted from the burning fire. "Who do you think taught the Northuldras?"

Jack almost wanted to laugh at the women's gaped expressions. The brunette leaned in closer. "No way. You—how?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Ahtohallan sang it to me."

"So... Ahtohallan is real?" Elsa said breathlessly.

Jack just grinned. "Is it?"

Elsa laughed and smacked his chest. "You're terrible, Jack."

"Listen. I'm the best."

Suddenly, the ground shook.

Jack and the girls looked around when another thump on the ground shook around. The little reindeer on Elsa's lap whimpered with its ears turned down—the poor little thing. So young and frightened. Jack wished he could soothe the babe. He held a great weakness to animals.

Honeymaren whispered, "Earth Giants."

Everyone stood and put out the fire they put up a while ago when night broke in. They closed the doors of their homes and all hid from sight—mostly behind rocks. Jack frowned then turned at the source of the loud thumps. He took Elsa's hand and pulled her to a nearby tree. She looked nervous and he could only wish he could wipe it away from her face. Instead, he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"Jack—" Elsa started to whisper, but Jack pressed a finger to her lips. He gave her a look and pressed another finger to his own lips with his free hand.

He let go of her hand and took a step back, leaping over the branch of the tree. He kneeled while on the lookout. From the corner of his eye, he could see shifting from her spot, calling for him in a low tone. He lowered a hand at Elsa in response, trying to quieten her down. When he glanced down at her, she looked up at him worriedly.

They jumped when thumps on the grounds got louder, the trees were shaking harder and Jack could only assume was that they were coming closer. From afar, he could see a large shadow.

He heard the gasp coming out of Elsa when an Earth Giant made its appearance. A large shadow covered the area completely with its large frame. Jack stared at the one Giant taking a stroll and squinted at it.

_Is that… Igor?_

Jack almost fell off the branch when the Giant turned over at his direction. He didn't expect to be noticed, nor was he trying to be—or trying not to be. He blinked at it then gave it a little wave and a smile. But the Giant seemed unimpressed with him. If Jack noticed anything, it was as if the Giant didn't recognized him, which was sort of odd to Jack. He knew that many years ago they had gotten along very well. He wondered if the unstable magic between the Four Spirits in the Forest had anything to do with it.

The first was when Gale gave them all quite the violent winds, then there was Pip who blew the whole forest on fire. Now there was Igor who possibly happened to be the most feared right now, when in reality he was the most gentlest creature he had ever known.

Jack huffed. Something wasn't right here and he wanted to know what happened. Surely, it couldn't be because he trapped them all here. Because he knew that whether or not he had sealed the forest, they would have stayed anyway. They didn't have any particular reason to leave the forest at all.

 _Just what happened to you guys?_ He asked himself.

Now he was worried about Snow…

And he believed that Snow could be the most dangerous one out of all four Spirits.

A movement caught his sight when Igor walked further away. He looked down to find Elsa pulling herself away from the tree and making her way over the direction of the Giant. He didn't miss the smile growing on her face—the fascination spreading across her face. He had a feeling that this was going to be another one of those arguments they would get because of her recklessness.

So, he jumped down, landing right in front of Elsa with arms crossed and an unimpressed expression on his face. He may have startled the woman, but he just lifted a brow at her while tapping his bare foot to the earth. He knew exactly what was going through her head. He had been around her enough to pick up some stuffs about her.

"Excuse me, young lass. Where do you think you're going?" He said lowly with a glare.

"I… um… well…" Elsa stuttered, looking a bit uncomfortably.

"You weren't thinking of following that Giant, were you?"

"Jack—" Jack lifted a hand to stop her and shut his eyes with a sigh.

"Actually, I don't want to hear it." He shook his head disappointedly. "Right now, the magic in this forest is unstable. If you go after it, I don't know what will happen. I may be friends with them, but that doesn't mean it'll be safe."

"But Jack—"

"They're out of control, Elsa. Have you forgotten what happened with Gale and Pip?" Jack rose his voice.

"Maybe if you could just listen—"

"And remember, the goal…" Anna stepped in the conversation, eyes hard on her sister. "—is to find the voice. Find the truth and get us home."

Jack really felt relieved that someone was on his side on this one. He wouldn't know what to do if Elsa convinced him. To his surprise, Elsa looked downcast and nodded anyway. Jack blinked at the woman and shook his head.

_Thank goodness. No argument to deal with._

Jack looked over at Anna whom gave him a look. He sighed and nodded at her. He knew that they both need to talk about this—about Elsa. He just hoped it wouldn't be anything too bad.

"Hey guys, that was close." Olaf waddled himself over after the Giant fiasco.

"I know." Jack said as he watched as Pip jumped off of Olaf and onto Elsa's hand. "The Giant sensed Elsa and I."

"And they might come back here—I don't want to put anyone at risk again." Elsa added with a shaky tone of her voice. "And you're right, Anna. We've got to find the voice. We're going now."

Elsa put a free hand on Anna's shoulder as she started to walk toward the direction North.

"Okay. We're going." Anna finalized. Jack followed the Queen behind and smiled at the young princess. The girl smiled back then turned around. "Let me just—"

As the two walked further away, Jack kept a close eye on Anna over his shoulder. He watched as Anna looked for Kristoff and Sven before he turned to Elsa. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. He hissed, "Why is your sister coming along? Did you seriously just invited her into this? What were you thinking?"

"You think I don't know that?" Elsa hissed back at him and pulled her arm away. She leaned in, hoping her sister wouldn't overhear. "This is Anna we're talking about! You know how she is."

"Yes. Very stubborn." He said, bluntly. His blank expression pointedly telling her that he was especially talking about her. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Runs in the family, doesn't it?" She said lowly.

"After meeting you? I don't doubt it."

Elsa rolled her eyes and Jack shook his head. He added, "Listen. We don't know what's out there right now—where we're going. For all we know, there could be more Earth Giants—who happens to be the gentlest Spirits in this Forest—but unfortunately, since the fight between the Northuldras and Arendellians, they've gone mad!"

"I know, Jack! You think I want to bring my sister with us in this possible misfortune of danger?" She groaned frustrated. "I rather she stays here with the Northuldras, who knows this place much more than I."

Jack groaned as well. "Can't you try and convince her? Or maybe we can just _leave her_?"

The woman gave him an incredulous look.

"Okay okay. Fine." Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Why did everything have to be complicated? He was a good guy right? Sure, he played some tricks to other Spirits, but he wasn't all that bad. All he had was a simple life. Which was great and all. He had told himself once or twice that he wanted some excitement in his life. When he said that, he meant something interesting and fun—not this constant argument with a woman! All he got during the entirety of it was a splitting headache!

Okay. He liked Elsa. A lot. But when things didn't go smoothly as he planned, it would become a disaster. And Elsa had a thing of making that happen for some reason.

Take the time he told her that she wouldn't be coming to the Enchanted Forest.

That went off so great—they ended up in some huge fight.

"Alright." Jack huffed exasperatedly. "This is what we're going to do. If there's any chance of leaving her into safety, we're taking it. Whatever the cost."

Elsa looked relieved, but her face told him that she didn't like the idea so much. But it seem to be best way to keep her safe. "Promise?"

Jack grinned and pulled out his hand—a way of sealing the deal. Elsa gave him a crooked smile and shook hands on it. "I promise."

Right after, they heard footsteps approaching them. They turned to Anna who came over with a worried look. She looked at each of them questionably and asked suspiciously. "What's going on?"

"Where's Kristoff?" Elsa smiled innocently, avoiding the asked question.

Anna was quiet for a bit before answering, she said quietly, "Gone…"

"Where to?" Elsa asked with furrowed blond brows.

A silence.

"He left…"

Jack frowned at the statement then shook his head in disbelief. Nah. That was not possible. And it was ridiculous to say the least. He knew that Kristoff loved Anna so much. The man tried to propose back at the wagon! He wouldn't just suddenly leave. That was ludicrous. Like he mentioned, the man had been trying to propose to the princess—even though he had been miserably failing honestly. Who would try to propose to a woman and leave?

If anything, Jack knew that Kristoff wasn't the kind of person to walk away without even trying—without even getting a 'yes' back. He never knew the guy all that well, but he could tell Kristoff was no coward.

"Kristoff? Left?" Jack scoffed, then gave the young princess a look. "I doubt it, Freckles."

"Then where _is_ he?"

"I wouldn't worry if I were you." He hummed and winked at her. "I'm sure we'll see him again."

Jack felt bad that Anna still looked a little upset, but she seemed to accept it nevertheless. He wanted to curse Kristoff honestly. What was that boy thinking? Where had he gone off to? He sighed.

He could only hope that everything would be alright.

* * *

When they got further North, Jack, Elsa, Anna and Olaf—along with little Pip—reached to an empty land. And believe Jack, it wasn't a sight to see. It wasn't even pretty to look at. The land was completely dry. It looked like it had no water in months. Then again, he didn't know how long plants can go on without any water.

He could see the grass wilted into some ugly shade of colour of yellow. He could hear the light crunch made underneath the women's boots. Clearly, the grass were long gone by now. And even the trees held no leaves.

When Jack tried to break off a small branch out of it, it easily broke off. The Spirit sighed, disheartened. To Jack, it was nothing but a wasteland. It was dry and deserted. He wondered what had happen here. In all honesty, he didn't remember ever passing this kind of place. He had never saw a land looking so dead. And for some reason, he felt that it was maybe because of the unstable magic lingering in the Forest.

Jack floated in the air, gazing at the land with a heavy heart. He was so sure that the last time he was around, it was so full of greens and full of life. He knew that something had to be done, really. To see his home looking like this? It didn't feel like home at all. It looked unrecognizable.

And Jack couldn't leave it like this.

He hoped that, when he and Elsa got to the bottom of this entire problems of theirs, everything would restore the way they were.

"AH-AH AH-AH."

Elsa had her mouth cupped with her hands. She chanted—imitating the voice that had been haunting them. Her voice rang loudly in the air. Loud enough to even hear an echo in it. Jack had to chuckle to himself, he wouldn't be surprised if an animal respond back.

"AHH-AHHH! WOOO-WOOH"

Jack nearly jumped his skin at the screeching noise Olaf tried to imitate. When he thought of it again, he cringed. With a hand over his chest, he sighed. He was too young to have a heart attack. No offense to Olaf, Elsa has a beautiful voice. Olaf on the other hand... did not.

And it wasn't something he'd like to hear again.

He turned over to the snowman and noticed Anna also giving a cringed face at the little guy. It was sort funny to look at. Jack couldn't help but stifle a laugh from the view above.

"AH-AH AH-AH-AH."

"WAAAA-OOOH! WAH!"

Jack clapped his ears tightly and made a face.

Didn't he just say that he didn't want to hear it again? Was it so much to ask? Why in the world did he had to suffer like this? What had he done to deserve this?

"Hey—Olaf? Um…" Anna suddenly asked.

_Oh Anna, bless your heart._

"Maybe one of you should do it..." Anna looked hesitant to suggest the idea to Olaf. Her hands held together to distract her nervousness. Jack assumed that she was afraid to hurt his feelings.

_Aw Freckles... you don't have to be._

In response, Olaf whispered back at Anna as he glanced at Elsa ahead of them, "I agree. She's a little pitchy."

Jack stared blankly at Olaf. He didn't know whether to cry or laugh. It was funny to see Olaf believe his chanting was helpful. But Jack just wanted to tear his hair out the next time the snowman would do it again.

Honestly, Jack was amazed that Elsa wasn't so bothered by it.

"Jack!" A hiss called for him, resulting him to look at Anna. The young woman waved at him to get down.

He rose a brow but flew down at her side, his feet landing softy on the ground. He saluted her. "Yes, Freckles?"

Anna blinked at the endearment. A confused expression morphed on her face. " _Freckles_?"

Jack grinned and shrugged.

Anna looked like she was going to say something, but decided against it. She shook her head and took hold of his sleeve. Jack rose a brow at her as she pulled him back while keeping an eye on Elsa.

"Jack." She looked at him with hard eyes. In which, for some reason, he felt pressured a bit. He swallowed and hummed questionably. She said, "I need you to promise me something."

"Um... sure. Anything."

Anna took a deep breath and pulled at her fingers nervously. "If anything happens—If I'm not around. Please. _Please_ promise me to protect Elsa."

Jack softened at her worried face. He knew how she felt after all. Even he wanted to protect her older sister. They both care so much about her. How could he even say no to Anna?

"It's just... she could be so _stubborn_." She continued. "She forgets to think about herself."

Jack smiled at the young woman and took her hand. He squeezed it assuring. "You can count of me, without a doubt."

She smiled back at him weakly and returned a squeeze to his hand. She took in a shaky breath and said, "I know that Elsa wouldn't listen to me. But I know that, with you, she will listen."

The boy made a face at the thought, then chuckled before responding back. "I doubt it. Have you forgotten our little argument last night? We had one back in Arendelle too..."

He trailed off, reminiscing the night of their fight. It wasn't really the biggest fight, but it was the most disagreeable one they had. Sometimes Jack wondered if Elsa knew that he just cared for her. Even her sister was on the same boat as he. They both worry of her choices. She had a thing for getting herself in danger if she really wanted to.

And danger was supposed to be something Jack would get in to. Not Elsa.

"And I don't know anymore..." Jack continued, quietly. "Every time we fight, she cries—or close to. I don't want to do that to her. It breaks my heart."

Anna pressed a hand to her mouth with her free hand. She blinked, surprised and almost unbelievably. "Elsa? Cry? That doesn't sound like her."

"Yeah?" He blinked back at her, then frowned confusedly. "Seems pretty occurring to me."

Anna gave him a soft smile. "She must really like you, Jack."

Jack blinked once more as his face started to heat up. He ducked his head, face completely flushed at the comment. He looked away, embarrassed a little bit.

There was a little tingling sensation fluttering his chest. He wasn't sure why was that. But at this point, he knew it had something to do with Elsa. He always felt weird and warm like this when he was around her. Though, he was still confused with all this. A part of him didn't understand and another part of him somehow... knew.

Was he feeling this way because he liked Elsa? There was no doubt, for sure.

But was the reason this feeling was becoming more frequent _because_ it was getting far deeper than he initially expected?

...he didn't know.

Elsa was a beautiful woman. He must have been blind not to see that. She had a beauty of the Goddess Freyja. The kind that could easily attract any man into falling into her grasp without even trying—unintentionally even.

She had an air around her that said that she was not one to be fooled with idiocy. She had a figure of authority and respect. It was a sort of charm that somehow Jack felt attracted to.

He didn't understand why. He only been attracted to one person, but never like this. And at the time, he just knew that he liked the person. Elsa, on the other hand, was a whole different story.

It felt passionate with her.

He flushed hard and waved his free hand at Anna. His other still held with said woman's. From behind, further away from earshot, he missed the distant intensive stare coming from Elsa.

"She doesn't." He murmured shyly.

"Of course, she does!" She gave him a big knowing grin, to which Jack blushed harder. Her tone went down along with a softer smile. "I've never seen her so attached to someone before. I'm honestly just happy that she's out there talking to others more. It reminds me of the time we were kids."

Jack squeezed her hand once more. "I wish I was there during the time. Maybe I could have helped with the downfalls."

"It's alright, Jack. I'm just glad that you're here in our lives now."

To lighten up the mood, Jack smirked. "Why, Anna. Are you... giving me your blessing?"

They both laughed when Anna hit his chest. Jack feigned his pain and bat her hand away. The girl tried to hit him again and grinned, "Maybe if you give my sister a proper proposal, I might."

Jack mocked a gasp and a hand to his chest. "Oh, how dare you. How could you think so low of me to make some sort of cheap proposal?"

She gave him a playful glare. "Give her a cheap proposal and you'll find yourself buried underground."

"Well!" He huffed and flicked his hair out of his face. "I might as well take Elsa away and elope. We don't need you threatening my life right now."

" _Someone_ has to take care of my sister!" Anna laughed.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I take care of her just fine."

The two grinned widely at each other. With the worry for Elsa lifting mood, they felt better—in better spirits. It was a lift off their shoulders.

Jack couldn't help but stare at Anna closely. He could see the resemblance between the two sisters. He didn't see it all that much at first since it wasn't something he thought of doing—well he sort of did with Elsa back when they skated on the ice. But since he somewhat had the chance now for Anna, he was seeing similarities immediately. He didn't have to look hard into it, it was just there. All thrown at his face.

He tilted his head as he observed the younger sister—completely ignorant to the blush blooming on the ginger's cheeks. He noticed the multiple of freckles on her face. Comparing to Anna's, Elsa's freckles were lighter—almost flawless. He guessed it was because of her paler whiter skin whereas Anna was slightly tanned.

He hummed curiously. He just realized that the two women where physically opposite-looking. One was like the sun and the other was like the moon. Or maybe one was like the summer and the other was like the winter.

The thought made Jack smile. He thought it was quite adorable. He couldn't believe that he just noticed this now. There was just so much going on, he hadn't even realize the most obvious things in front of him.

It felt like fun facts.

He could even see Iduna clearly in Anna's face—just like Elsa. But funny thing was, he had always thought of Iduna as a girl of autumn. A chuckle escaped his lips. This family was quite a family of seasons.

Jack blinked.

Did that mean young Agnarr would be spring?

He blinked again in thought.

Yes.

Yes he would be.

Jack was startled when an arm looped around his, resulting him to drop Anna's hand he had forgotten he was holding onto. He turned to Elsa, who gave her sister a smile.

He blinked at the blonde woman and opened his mouth to say something, but a shiver ran through his spine. He choked at the strange feeling. He stared at Elsa's smile and somehow felt a bit nervous. She held a smile that didn't reached her eyes. And he could obviously tell that her smile wasn't all that heartwarming one bit.

It actually look like it would slice her sister apart.

Jack swallowed a bit as his eyes darted at Anna and Elsa repeatedly, unsure what to say. He felt like that if he said something, he'd end up on a bad end. It felt like stepping on a mine. Anna, on the other hand, didn't feel as nervous as he. She had laughed and had her hands up in the air innocently with a wide grin.

He could feel Anna's sunny air clashing with Elsa's darker one.

_Well... what a woman._

He was amazed that Anna was looking fine under the pressure.

He never thought that Elsa could be scary...

Said woman tugged him away from her sister, walking further to their destination. When he had his head turned back to Anna as he let Elsa pull him away, he tried to give her an apologetic smile, which was responded back with a happy wave.

From a distance, he could hear the conversation between Olaf and Anna.

"Wow... I don't think Elsa likes you anymore, Anna."

"What are you talking about? I'm her sister. She loves me."

"Yeah. But with you stealing her man? I don't think so."

" _Excuse me_!?"

Jack snickered. He couldn't believe the chit chat the two were having. This might have been the funniest thing he had heard.

"What were you both talking about?"

Jack pulled his attention away from the two and shifted it to Elsa, who held his arm snuggly to her chest. Her cheek pressed to his shoulder. Her eyes stared ahead but it had softened comparing to earlier. Her voice was quiet and sweet. The tension between her and her sister had gone away like it never happened.

Jack hummed as Elsa sighed happily. She melted around his arm. "Just about you."

A beat and Elsa pulled her head off his shoulder to look at him. She blinked with surprise. "About me?"

The boy just grinned at her, without explanation. He was still trying to figure out some feelings out. He had a feeling that he knew what it could be but… Until he figured it out, then maybe he would feel a little better. He was still a little confused of his feelings toward Elsa.

"Hey, just what are we looking for anyway?" Olaf's voice piped from behind.

"Apparently, we're looking for a voice." Replied Anna.

"Oh! So we're looking for someone?"

"Well, yes. I guess. But not in the way you're thinking—"

"Samantha!" The little snowman called out in the open. The unexpected name got Jack and Elsa to halt their steps. They turned questionably to Olaf who called out another name. "Veronica?"

Anna looked perplexed. "Uh... what?"

"Jonathan?" Olaf tried again.

"Olaf, what are you doing?" Elsa frowned.

The snowman happily waddled up to them with a wide innocent smile. "I thought that since we're looking for someone, they will answer back if I call them."

Jack chuckled. "And who are Samantha, Veronica and... what was it again?"

"Jonathan?" Olaf offered.

"Right. Jonathan." Jack repeated. "And who are they?"

Jack, Elsa and Anna looked at Olaf patiently as said snowman stared right back at them with big blinking eyes. Then he said, "I don't know?"

"Wait. What do you mean you don't know?— _wait_ …" Anna started, her face confused before looking over between Jack and Olaf. "You can see Jack?"

"Of course I can!" He replied cheerily. "I said hi to him back at the castle... but he was being rather rude..."

"Wait wait wait!" Anna became exasperated. "You knew all this time and you didn't think to tell us?"

"Oh." He stared at Anna with wide big eyes. He blinked. "I thought you guys were pretending he wasn't around... So I did the same."

Anna bristled unbelievably before sighing heavily with a shake of her head as Jack snickered, amused.

_If this isn't the best day ever, I don't know what is._

Jack smiled at the direction of Anna and Olaf who were having some other conversation about pineapples. He chuckled at the odd topic of their current interest. Was it another one of Olaf's trivia?

"Jack?"

He turned to the woman who still held his arm. Her lips slightly curved as she watched the other two. Jack couldn't help but stare at her. She was a real beauty. Sometimes he forgot that quality. He wasn't used to having a beautiful person so copped up to him as he was to her.

Suddenly, Jack started on the inside. His head blanked out and his heart rate raised. He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He felt dizzy. It was such a bad timing too. He forgot that he was socially awkward around beautiful people. He had tried to stay away some beautiful spirits he crossed paths with over the years. He was sure it was because he was shy.

An attribute he picked up from the lack of communication with other people for a century. For he hadn't really had many to talk to since his birth, he opted to just entertain himself.

The one time he saw someone beautiful, he admired from afar. Funny thing was, the person was a spirit like him and took notice of him. Obviously, Jack completely blanked out at the unexpected event and freaked out on the inside when the spirit tried to talk to him. But because of his inexperience of conversing with others and unsure how to react, flew away embarrassed.

Ever since, Jack realized that he could get shy around beautiful people and spirits. Each time, it reminded him of his first encounter with one. And all he could remember was the incapability to speak, the panic rising in his head and the slight embarrassment of making a fool of himself.

So, in the end, Jack never knew how to deal with it. Nor had he tried to face it.

He couldn't believe that he had forgotten all about it when he met Elsa. He was so preoccupied keeping the Voice close at the back of his head, he barely sunk in the beauty in Elsa.

He even knew that Elsa was very beautiful. Probably the most he had ever seen. But for some reason, her looks were never a thing for him to think about. However, their worries were so much more important than his attraction for Elsa.

"I think we'll have to leave Anna and Olaf here." Elsa said quietly as she sunk herself further around his arm, squeezing it slightly.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. His panic dropping as he frowned at her. "What? But why?—not that I'm against it. We agreed with it earlier. But why now?"

Her eyes dragged down and she bit her lips, her face thoughtful. "I'm just scared, Jack."

The silence stretched between them as he watched her closely before he turned to her and took her chin. He whispered softly. "What are you scared of, Elsa?"

"We're going North. And like you said, we don't know what's on the other side. I don't want them to get hurt." Her blue eyes lifted to his, filled with... hope?

Jack took in her somewhat hopeful look oddly. It wasn't what he thought she'd look like when they would finally decide that Anna had to be left behind. The hopeful expression she had didn't seem to reflect the pain she should be feeling.

To him, he could have mistaken her look in hopes of getting rid of her sister. But he knew he shouldn't think that way because she loved Anna so very much. He didn't need her to tell him that. He could see it so obviously. However, he didn't think that Elsa would be feeling elsewise.

"This is something you and I have to do. So, I think now is safe to say that this is the chance while we're still this close to the Forest." Elsa finished slowly.

Jack somewhat felt a little relieved... and maybe a bit disappointed? A part of him was glad that Elsa cared for Anna's safety, but another part of him was disappointed that Elsa didn't want to run off with him—leaving everyone else behind—just to two of them.

Jack forced a relieved smile and a chuckle. He joked, "I almost thought that you just wanted to keep your sister away from getting in between us—to just _leave_ her."

Jack expected some sort of response... but it didn't came. Elsa stayed in deep silence and his eyes widened at the redness flushing through her embarrassed face.

"Oh..." he said quietly and cupped the woman's cheeks, leaning over her. Her eyes shut tightly to avoid his. "Oh Snowflake, no. Is that true?"

But Elsa flushed deeper and tried to pull herself away with denial, but Jack quickly held her shoulders to keep her from escaping. The woman dropped her head in shame.

Jack should feel ashamed as well for the butterflies fluttering in his chest. He shouldn't be wanting this. It was rude to Anna—a disrespect. He liked her a lot. But Elsa made him hope for Elsa to want to leave her sister so they could be alone together.

The thought told him it was wrong, but his heart told him it was right. Because even he, hidden deep within him, wanted it too.

He choked, finding the right words while trying to bury his own hopes. "Elsa. This is not like you."

"I know." She said quietly with her eyes casted down. Her hands found their way to his torso and her fingers hold onto his clothing. "I love Anna. I really do—it's just that... I don't..."

"Don't like how we were getting so comfortable?" He finished for her.

The woman shook her head before ducking her head, fists clenching to his shirt. Brows furrowed as she bit her lips. Then she said, "More like I don't like how you two look good together—and yet Anna has the love of her life! I can't help but feel like I don't have a chance with you at all—"

Elsa suddenly jerked away, cupping a hand to her mouth in realization. She looked up at him with wide eyes and with horror, shocked at her own confession. Jack as well felt the same. The sudden confession took him so off guard, he never noticed his hands loosening his hold on her shoulders.

_A chance with me…?_

Her words rang loudly in his head.

His jaw dropped and he felt a lump in his throat as his hands fell weakly down her arms.

_Did she mean a chance to be with me?_

A sniffle caught his attention. He blinked at Elsa and noted the water welling her eyes, her hand still covering her mouth. Her face reddened and embarrassed.

She was about to cry.

Again.

And he just told Anna that he couldn't do that to Elsa anymore.

Her tears finally fell when his hands fell off of her. She sobbed, feeling ashamed and exposed. She looked extremely vulnerable and all Jack wanted to do was wrap and comfort her forever.

At this point he'd do whatever she wanted.

"I... I didn't mean to—" she choked, unsure how to resolve her mistake. Her tears flowing freely on her cheeks as large droplets fell off her chin. "I don't know why I said that... I just—"

Jack suddenly tugged Elsa into a tight hug and held her close as she cried harder on his shoulder. He looked up to see Anna and Olaf looking worriedly at them, but he raised a hand back and shook his head subtly. He placed the raised hand back on Elsa, around her waist and buried his nose to her blonde hair.

He kissed her hair and muffled through her strands, his low voice only for her ear to hear "I don't like Anna like that. And there would be no chance with her either."

There was something he wanted to confess too, but he didn't know what was it he wanted to say. It was there on the tip of his tongue. It wanted to come out, but there was nothing.

All he could do was hold her tighter as her sobbing slowed. He pressed his chin over the crown of her head, rubbed her back and whispered reassuring words. He let her melt into his arms as she wrapped her own around his waist. He glanced down at her when she pressed her cheek to his shoulder while sniffling.

After a while, he placed a kiss to her forehead and pulled away. The girl wiped at her eyes as her crying stopped completely. She then looked up at him and all he could see was Elsa's big blue wet eyes, her reddened cheeks with tear burns and her plump bitten lips he felt drawn to press with his own.

He stared down at her with half-lidded eyes, darkening at the idea of kissing the woman in his arms. How would it feel? Would it be soft or rough? Moist or chapped? Would she taste like frost berries too?

Now he wanted to taste her.

He wondered if he would feel anything if they kissed. Would his stomach flutter butterflies like the many times he looked at her? Or maybe his heart would swell like she was teasing him? Perhaps...

Perhaps he'd fall deeper in love with her than he already have.

Jack blinked at the thought but stayed motionless.

In love?

When had he fallen in love with her?

He looked at Elsa closely, blue eyes clashing with blue.

Was it during the time the forest burned? Or was it during the time they were trapped in the winds?

Maybe it was from the time Elsa looked at the ice sculpture of him with adoration?

—the night they skated together?

...or had he fallen in love with her when she first said his name at the castle?

Jack didn't know. In every occasion, his heart had skipped bit by bit whether he noticed it or not. But he knew he really liked Elsa, though he guessed he never thought about how much.

Suddenly, his somewhat new found love just grew larger the longer he stared at Elsa. It grew far too large that he ended up leaning in and let his heart do the rest for him. His eyes slowly closed, their nose brushing each other and their breaths mingling together.

At the feel of her lips on his own, he felt his heart swell painfully. It was a new feeling he never experienced before. He wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be this way or not. But either way, he liked it.

To his demise, he didn't taste any frost berries on her. Their lips locked but mouths weren't opened for a taste.

And if Elsa would let him kiss her again...

...he hoped he could get the taste of her.

When the two pull away, Elsa's cheeks were still red, probably scarlet and her eyes were wide with surprised. He just smiled at her with warmth in his chest.

He was so confused just a while ago, but now he felt like he knew.

Love.

"I don't fully understand my entire feelings for you, Elsa, but I know now that I have been falling in love with you the entire time we spent together."

Elsa looked like she wanted to cry again, but instead she threw herself at him and kissed him hard. Their mouths opened meshing passionately. And this time...

_Oh. She tastes like black cherries._


	7. Fast

Suddenly, Jack felt a push from behind. When he turned around, he noticed the whisked leaves of Gale flying around their space.   
  
“Hey, Gale’s back.” said Olaf as Jack eyed after the wind, hesitatedly pulling himself from his new found love—Elsa.   
  
Said wind swirled around him and Elsa, grabbing their attention before gliding up a hill that was ahead.   
Up at the end of said hill, Jack could see... well, he could see something up there. He squinted to get a proper look, but couldn’t determine what it was. But by the look of it, Gale flicked a sort of cloth on a pole. Jack lifted himself high off the air and closed in toward the flying cloth, dismissing Elsa's call. When he got there, he noted that the cloth was a flag from a ship. Plus, he found said ship was actually part of a wrecked ship down the steep.   
  
He blinked in surprise. Now he was sure that this had never been here before. He didn’t remember seeing this boat the last time he was around. He tilted his head to the side, curiously. He wondered exactly when and how it gotten here. There were so many questions to ask again, but never an answer found.   
  
For some reason, he had a bad feeling about this.   
  
Over his shoulder, Jack called out the rest before jerking his head at the ship. “Hey… guys? Come look at this.”   
  
He stared at the ship as Elsa made her way up first. A horrid gasp came to his side as Anna took grab of his arm. He looked at her as she covered a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide and shocked.   
  
Yeah. It was definitely a bad feeling.   
  
“How can it be…?” Anna whispered. Her eyes wider with question.   
  
He frowned at the young woman before turning over to Elsa at his other side. Her expression was just the same—shocked and horrified. He took her hand and squeezed it in assurance.   
  
Olaf waddled up a while after. “What is it?”   
  
Elsa breathed breathlessly as she put her free hand over her chest. Her other hand holding tightly on Jack's. She said, “Mother and Father’s ship…”    
  
Jack’s ears perked at that and glanced at the ship once more. “You mean the same ship that went down the Southern Seas a few years ago?”   
  
Elsa said with a shaky breath. “Yes…”   
  
She took a step forward, feeling hesitant. She looked like she didn’t want to go, but Jack was sure that she was curious and really hoping that it really wasn’t their parents’ ship out here passed the Enchanted Forest.   
  
“But this isn’t the Southern Sea.” Said Olaf, confused.   
  
"No. It isn't." Anna shook her head before Elsa bolted at the ship with Anna following her behind.   
  
Jack flew closely behind them, but stopped right outside. He didn’t get in the ship with the girls. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn’t. Not that it wasn’t any of his business, but because it felt like he couldn’t. Something inside him told him so.    
  
It was dark inside but the light outside gave them a ruined sight of the ship. A blanket of dust shifted with the girls' steps. Old belongings shattered and spread around the floor. The wood broken and entirely wrecked, there was no chance of ever recovering it.   
  
Jack felt chills coming from it. He really didn’t want to be here all of a sudden. It felt like unrecognizable magic.   
  
“Why is their ship here?” asked Elsa through a distance. Jack could hear the girls talk and rummage through the stuffs. “ _How_ is it here?”   
  
“It must be washed in from the Dark Sea.” Anna said.   
  
“What were they doing in the Dark Sea?” Elsa said anxiously.   
  
Jack started to ponder at the thought. He as well wondered why young Agnarr and Iduna were going all the way here. In addition, he thought they were supposed to be in the Southern Seas. So, why? At this rate, he could only think that they were hiding something. Especially if they hadn't told anything at all to their daughters. Jack knew that young Agnarr and Iduna weren't the secretive types. Then, what were they planning to do in the Dark Sea anyways?   
  
Jack hummed to himself as he rubbed his jaw in deep thought. Then, he looked over at the girls who were looking through some cabinets before he looked up at the ship. One question remained, how in the world did the ship get through the barrier of the Enchanted Forest? He had the Forest strongly protected, as per Iduna. He glared at nothing in particular.   
  
_It shouldn't have been possible._   
  
He knew for sure that neither Iduna nor young Agnarr hold any type of magic in them. They were just mere humans fascinated with the magic of the Forest.   
  
Then it hit Jack with realization. He frowned deeply as he ran over his head. Iduna was from the Enchanted Forest. She knew the way to get to the Enchanted Forest. His protection was what split the two countries—Northuldra and Arendelle apart. But then again, with the Forest locked away with his magic, she wouldn't have been able to get through without him putting it down. Unless...   
  
Unless there was a way in from somewhere else...   
  
Jack jerked his head up and looked around. If there really was another way in, where would it be? He took a deep breath before turning away from the ship while pacing around and about. He bit the nail of his thumb anxiously and dug into brain further.   
  
Okay.   
  
He had to think this through carefully.   
  
Another deep breath in and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Tapping at his chin, he looked at the wrecked ship once more.   
  
_Alright._   
  
Right now, he and the two sisters were in the Enchanted Forest. They found the source of the Voice coming through from here.   
  
_Great. That’s a good start._   
  
Jack shut his eyes and thought harder.   
  
When they got to the Enchanted Forest, the Voice was still out there—preferably in the North. In which Northuldra was a country North from Arendelle.   
  
_Good. Good. Getting somewhere. Getting somewhere..._   
  
They started their journey from the South. Yet out of the lands here, there was still the ocean nearby. And surprisingly, it was the Dark Sea which was situated in the North-West of Northuldra.   
  
Jack spent too much time exploring the Enchanted Forest during his stay. It was incredible that he even remembered it all. He never thought he would need it.   
  
To be honest, he even gave an entire history lesson to Iduna to bore her.   
  
And what a history lesson that was.   
  
So. Iduna must have found a way to get around the Forest and used her knowledge to make it work. That was smart of her. Jack kept forgetting that Iduna was headstrong about anything she put her mind into.   
  
Now, Jack and Elsa were already up North—ish. And up North, they found the ship—the ship Iduna and young Agnarr used before it had been washed away by the currents. Meaning, they must have been heading North as well.   
  
Excellent, it was making sense. Even though there was the Dark Sea outside of the magic of the Enchanted Forest and the Dark Sea inside the magic of the Enchanted Forest, both Dark Sea were still the same. Just... somewhat split by a barrier—by him. Oops.   
  
Jack hummed to himself frustratedly. He could feel that he was getting close to an answer, but he couldn't exactly figure it out completely just yet. Maybe just a little more brain power on his part, perhaps he would be done with thinking for the rest of his life.   
  
_Wouldn't that be a relief._   
  
Honestly, he hadn't done any thinking in his entire life. There wasn't any need for it. Like he once mentioned, he was the type to just go with what worked for him. It was no wonder he was getting a headache every time he did some deep thinking.   
  
Wait! He was getting off track!   
  
If he thought of anything else, he was going to lose his point.   
  
_Alright_ _alright_ _._   
  
In summary, Iduna and young Agnarr decided to get on a ship, lie to their two daughters and sail off to the Dark Sea instead of the Southern Sea. Nice. Simple enough to understand. But the question was... why?   
  
Jack shut his eyes again and tried to imagine himself in Iduna's place.   
  
What would he do if he was Iduna?   
  
Now, if he was Iduna—and he knew some sort of way around the Enchanted Forest, where would he be planning to go? Yes. He was currently up North. But was Iduna going up North as well? Or was she—   
  
His eyes snapped open.   
  
He and Elsa were going up North to find the Voice—the "Fifth Spirit".   
  
Iduna and young Agnarr were going up North for whatever the reason.   
  
And Jack knew exactly what was up there.   
  
He shook his head in disbelief. He whispered, gasping, "No... no no..."   
  
He whirled at the wrecked ship, stunned and bewildered. His eyes widened, his jaw slacked and his hands in tight fists.   
  
Iduna and Agnarr were going to Ahtohallan...   
  
"I want to know what happened to them." Elsa's low voice reached his ears. Jack turned worriedly at the two women in the ship. Hesitantly, he took a step into the broken ship and was surprised to see droplets of water floating in the air.   
  
From afar, Jack quickly pinpointed Elsa on the floor with her hands out on the surface of the wood. He glanced at the flying droplets and instantly figure it was Elsa's doing. Slowly, the droplets set itself toward the blonde woman. They formed and morphed together, creating ice figures of two older people—the two people Jack knew so very well.   
  
" _Ahtohallan_ _has to be the source of her magic_."   
  
" _We keep going. For Elsa_."   
  
“ _We have to find Jack—He can help us_.“   
  
“ _We’ll find him_.”   
  
“ _The waves are too high!_ ”   
  
“ _Iduna_ _!_ ”   
  
“ _Agnarr_ _!_ ”   
  
Soon, the ice formed in perfect shape, revealing Iduna and Agnarr holding each other tightly as a wave hit them—drowning them—lost at sea.   
  
Suddenly, Jack's heart felt heavy.

His stomach churned. 

So... _they knew_. Or at least they had an idea of where Elsa's magic came from. He was glad that he wasn't the only one who figured it out, but what hurt him the most was that they were looking for _him_. He could feel his heart hanging in his chest because he knew that he wasn't anywhere near Ahtohallan at the time. Not since he left.   
  
He knew that he wasn't at fault for their deaths. Yet, why did it feel just like it was?   
  
His brows furrowed deep and his fists clenched tightly.   
  
Who would have thought that seeing this buried him in guilt.   
  
Sure, he knew nothing about their trip to Ahtohallan and Iduna thought that Jack would be helpful along the way. They thought he was hanging around Ahtohallan at the time and they were looking for him there.   
  
Then, that would make it his fault... right?   
  
He could feel his insides getting hollow. And before he knew it, he was already making his way back up the hill where he first discovered the wrecked ship. He didn't know what to think or what to feel. He never wanted any of this for Iduna or young Agnarr. They were sweet people who had been there by his side, always keeping him company.   
  
And yet, these sweet people died because of him.   
  
He should have visited Iduna in Arendelle from the very beginning...   
  
Startlingly, arms wrapped themselves around his torso, a body almost knocking him back before he found his balance back. His arms automatically wrapped around said body and he looked down to find Elsa in said arms. His previous solemn thoughts quickly thrown out the window and brought up nothing but thought of his young love.    
  
She trembled terribly. He couldn't see her face, but he could feel the wetness of her tears against his neck. He opened his mouth to give words of comfort, but nothing came out for he still felt guilty of her parents' death. He wasn't sure of what to say in this situation. He just wanted to lighten up her mood.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey..." Anna ran over and hushed quietly at Elsa. She looked up at Jack worriedly before rubbing her sister's back. "What are you doing?"   
  
Muffled by Jack's neck, she held the Spirit tighter and said, "This was my fault. They were looking for answers about me."

Anna spoke in a low, quiet tone. "You're not responsible for their choices, Elsa."   
  
"No. Just their deaths. "Elsa sniffled, then pulled away from Jack's embrace. She walked away from the both of them while wiping at her eyes.   
  
Jack was concerned. He didn't want Elsa feeling this way. It was unfair to her. It wasn't her fault that she was born with magic. And neither was it her fault that her parents wish to find the source of her magic. She was born with it unknowingly to anyone.   
  
He wondered if he should ever mention that it was possibly his fault. As much as he didn't believe that Elsa was at fault, he sure did believe that it was his. After all, young Agnarr and Iduna went looking for him. They seemed to believe that he could help them—help Elsa. Knowing Elsa, even if he did decide to tell her that he was at fault, she would deny it completely. She would take the blame regardless and assure him that he wasn't at all. She would also for sure say that he hadn't had anything to do with it.    
  
Honestly, he doubted that.   
  
When he looked up, he caught the worried look on Anna's face. She paced after Elsa, then grabbed at her arms. "Stop. No. Yelena asked _why_ would the Spirits reward Arendelle with a magical Queen."    
  
The ginger tried her best to get Elsa to look at her, but it prevailed. Elsa kept herself closed up from Anna. Her arms wrapped around herself, her eyes shut tight, and her head twisting and turning away from her sister. But Anna wasn't done yet. "Because our mother _saved_ our father."   
  
At that, Elsa finally opened her eyes, but they refused to meet with Anna's. But the ginger continued, her grip tightened. "She saved her enemy. Her good deed was rewarded with _you_. You are a gift."   
  
The blonde's eye rose to meet with her sister's. Her face clearly still expressed frustration and pain from the truth of her parents' death. Jack wished he could comfort her, but he wasn't sure how. All he could do was watch from the side-lines. She hissed. "For what?"   
  
"If anyone can resolve the past—if _anyone_ can save Arendelle and free this forest, it's _you_." Anna offered a tiny smile, then grabbed Elsa's hands as she cover them with her own. She stroke her skin with her thumbs. "I believe in you, Elsa. More than anyone or anything."   
  
By this time, Jack could see a returning smile lifting on Elsa's lips. Her eyes still watered and her cheeks pinked. He ended up smiling as well. He was glad that Elsa had a sister who cared so much for her—probably even more than him. He knew that there were some lines he couldn't cross because of the short amount of days they had gotten to know each other. It felt very limited.   
  
But with Anna, who had known Elsa all her life, can cross the lines he couldn't. She knew her sister like the back of her hand. Sure, his common facts about Elsa were completely different to Anna's because of the differences between their magic and non-magic. However, sometimes, only family knew best. He knew there were some things he couldn't help Elsa with. That was the especially one thing he was glad that, even though non-magic, Anna was around. She could crack an ice with needle and open up Elsa's views into a whole different perspective.   
  
But as soon as Elsa smiled, it quickly turned down into a frown. She turned away with a far look at the direction of the wrecked ship before it change in a more determined expression. Jack capture her glance and he frowned.   
  
_What bad timing..._   
  
He could tell that Elsa still wanted to leave Anna here. He didn't know if it was to avoid drama or cause drama. To him, he knew it would be both—whether they liked it or not.

  
He blinked at a thought and hummed to himself. Would this be the first time he'd see a sisters’ spat? Having to have seen one didn't occur to him. He couldn't recall a time he saw one.   
  
"Jack said there's a Fifth Spirit..." said Elsa and Jack froze on the spot, caught off guard at the sound of his name." And Honeymaren said there's a bridge between the magic of nature and us."   
  
"A Fifth Spirit?" Anna tried to repeat.   
  
"That's who's been calling me and Jack!—from Ahtohallan." Elsa beamed.   
  
The young spirit stared widely at Elsa. Had he mentioned to Elsa that the Fifth Spirit was in Ahtohallan? He couldn't remember. He did remember figuring out that the Fifth Spirit was in Ahtohallan. But now he wondered what else had he hidden from Elsa. He knew he hadn't told her that she herself was the Fifth Spirit. Their magic hadn't merged together yet. Would Elsa find out either way, even without him mentioning it?   
  
Well, Elsa was a smart woman, he wouldn't be surprised one bit if she did.   
  
Jack interrupted, "The answers about the past are all there."   
  
The girls looked at him, slightly alarmed. Elsa rose a brow. "Is that so?"   
  
He just shrugged in return, shifting a bit on his feet. "I noticed that everything we've been looking for lies within Ahtohallan."   
  
"And when did you notice this?" Elsa asked almost suspiciously, her eyes narrowing at him with a touch of distrust.   
  
The intense gaze made him nervous. He rubbed his head and looked away as he thought his words wisely. He fiddled with the hem of his cloak. But he decided to play it safe. "Probably yesterday?"   
  
At Elsa's glare, he knew that she didn't believe him one bit. He thought that maybe she knew that he was hiding much more.   
  
Elsa looked like she wanted to say something regarding the secrets he had been keeping from her, but Anna cut her off. She let out a relieved smile. "So, we go to Ahtohallan."   
  
A pause.   
  
Jack and Elsa glanced at each other hesitantly before shifting their eyes at the young sister. Said sister looked back at them with wide innocent eyes and cute smile. He felt a guilty tug on his heart at her pure innocence. He winced inwardly. He felt bad that they were planning on leaving her here like this. They had the worst timing ever.   
  
Oh, the young ginger would be heartbroken—betrayed even.   
  
Obviously, Jack wouldn't be able to tell her!   
  
He threw a helpless look at Elsa and nudged his head at Anna slightly, in which she wasn't thrilled of breaking the ice judging by the face she made. He jerked his head again forcefully, indicating her to tell Anna herself because there was no way he was going to do it. He was not ready to see a crestfallen Anna in front of him. And there was no way Elsa was going to force him either. He won't do it!    
  
Elsa, having to catch his drift, rubbed her forehead anxiously. He knew that she didn't want to do the same either. But at this point, he was cheating away—running away. He didn't care if he was a coward. He couldn't bear to let it down to Anna. Especially not after bonding with her a while ago. The older sister stepped up at Anna with a deep breath.   
  
_You can do it, Snowflake!_   
  
She would so murder him if he were to say that aloud. Call him a traitor too, that was obvious.   
  
He rather loved his freedom of living, thank you very much.   
  
"Not _we_... Just me and Jack." She said in a small careful voice.   
  
"What...?" Anna's voice broke.   
  
"The Dark Sea is too dangerous for all of us." Elsa explained forcefully and Anna shook her head.   
  
"No... no! We do this _together_. Remember the song? 'Go too far and you'll be drowned'. Who will stop you from going too far?" Jack flinched a bit as her voice rose a notch. He could feel the tenseness and the anger rolling through her. He wished he could say something to console her, but he wasn't exactly the right of guy to do it at the moment. Not when he as well planned to leave Anna behind.   
  
"I know Jack can prevent you from doing so, but sometimes even he can't get you to see through reasons! Once you set yourself on one thing, you will never leave it alone!" She grew to a shout. She turned to Jack with tears in her eyes.   
  
Ah... another woman crying...   
  
Why did it always have to happen when he was around?   
  
"Jack—tell her!" Anna demanded of him.   
  
Elsa bit her lip worriedly, but she spoke with finality. "You said you believed in me that this is what I was born to do."   
  
"Okay. Hold up." Said Jack as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Elsa, your sister is right. Honestly, whatever you want to do, you can go for it. But listen—going to Ahtohallan is dangerous enough."   
  
Ela shrugged off his hand and glared at him. "Jack, don't even try and stop me from doing this—"   
  
He groaned at her stubbornness and grabbed both her arms tightly, then lowered himself at eye-level. "I'm not trying to stop you. I just want you to think of yourself for a bit. Remember, you're stubborn—you're reckless—you're hard-headed. I know that most of the time you won't even listen to me. But I ask you this... when I tell you to stop, you _stop_."   
  
"But Jack, we can't have Anna come along. Who will be there to protect her if I'm not around?"   
  
Jack bristled, slightly offended at being disregarded. "You know that even I wouldn't let anything happen to her."   
  
"You said going to Ahtohallan would be dangerous. If I go too far and if she'd be the one drowning—what will happen then?" Elsa pressed in closer to his face. Her hands balled into fists at his chest and her face getting red with frustration. "You _told_ me of our plan. We're just trying to protect her! You _promised_!"   
  
Jack didn't know whether Elsa was being very emotional at the moment or being somewhat selfish. Either way, she seemed eager to get herself killed. And as much as he held the patience of the world, Elsa was really pushing it. He knew that they made a promise to protect Anna from harm, but she was making quite a big deal about it—believing that he would actually let Anna tag along. Had she no trust in him?    
  
He had had enough of this foolishness. He was really getting angry.   
  
He snapped. "Elsa, that's _enough_ —"   
  
"I don't want to stop you from that—I—I don't want to stop you from being whatever you need to be! I just don't want you _dying_ —trying to be everything for everyone else too!" Anna shouted while losing a bit of her breath.   
  
Jack wished that Elsa could see what Anna saw. But he knew... he knew Elsa still didn't see it that way.   
  
Anna got quieter. "Don't do this alone."   
  
Because when it came to Anna...   
  
"Let me help you."   
  
No matter the reality...   
  
" _Please_."   
  
All she cared about...   
  
"I can't lose you, Elsa."   
  
Was keeping her sister safe.   
  
Elsa sagged in defeat. Her shoulders slumped and almost hopeless. It looked like she was losing a conflicting battle with herself. She turned to Jack with lost hope in her, but he just gave her a pointed look.   
  
Then again...   
  
"I didn't forget, Elsa." Jack said so suddenly.   
  
The woman beamed brightly at Jack before wrapping her sister in a tight hug. With that, she whispered in her ear, "I can't lose you either, Anna."   
  
Her eyes shifted to Olaf, who was rocking on his feet nervously, and waved at him closer for a group hug. The snowman happily waddled in and gave warm hugs to the sisters.   
  
They both knew that this was none of Anna's business.   
  
With that, Jack caught Elsa's eyes and nodded at her. So with a couple of taps with the end of his staff to the dry ground, his magic forming a long trail of ice going back down to the way they first came from. It flourished behind Anna without her notice. He sighed to himself. It had to be done. Elsa took the chance now and he didn't really want to waste it.   
  
When Elsa finally pulled away, Anna's smile dropped at her sister's pained expression. Suddenly, she knew that things weren't going the way she hoped. She looked down at her feet to find ice shaping itself into a canoe boat. "Wait.. what?"   
  
Jack couldn't help but also give the young ginger a pained expression when her wide feared eyes turned to him. He had to turn away from Anna, knowing that he aldo had betrayed her.    
  
"What are you doing—!" Anna yelped as she fell back on the ice boat with Olaf as it started to tilt down the slope. It slid smoothly as the long trail of ice guided the canoe. She called out while reaching out her hand. "Elsa!"

But Elsa just looked on guiltily.   
  
As the canoe slid further and further away, Jack could see Elsa's heart breaking. It was all over her face. He could feel the pain she gained from the separation of her sister. So, he pulled the woman in his arms and rubbed her back while hushing out assuring words. She held him tightly before burying her face into his shoulder.   
  
"She'll be fine, Elsa." He whispered in her ear.   
  
A shaky breath. "I know. It's what we promised to do."

* * *

  
The rest of the journey without Anna and Olaf around was quiet. Ever since, Jack and Elsa hadn't spoken much, but Elsa made sure that they held hands. When they pulled away from their last hug, Elsa kept close hold on him. If they couldn't walk while hugging each other, she opt by holding hands.    
  
Jack assumed it was for reassurance. It had been quite a shaky moment between the two sisters. He couldn't blame her for it too. He knew she loved her sister very much and would do anything for her, which melted his heart really. It was sweet to him and fluttering to see a love between siblings. Sometimes he wondered why he felt that way. But either way, just like how Elsa felt for her sister, he felt the same way towards her.   
  
Jack took a glance around. It had been a while since they left the wrecked ship. The new scenery was just as dull as the dry land they came across to. This time it was a rocky land, indicating the sea nearby.   
  
The sun was setting and Elsa spent the time staring out at the sunset. He couldn't read much into her expression as it was pretty blank. He didn't know how she was feeling right now. He wished he could make everything better and cheer her up. But she was in a fragile state, he guessed.   
  
All he could do was lift their held hands and kiss her hand, rewarded with a content sigh.   
  
He gazed at her when she turned to him. Her eyes were soft and her body was relaxed. She stepped closer and leaned herself against his chest. Her head on his shoulder and her eyes shut for a bit.   
  
She opened her eyes, then shifted her head to look up at Jack to ask, "You knew my mother?"   
  
Jack didn't reply back at first, but he kept his eyes closely on Elsa, watching all over her face. He tried to find any sort of imperfection on her face, but he saw nothing. She looked just as beautiful as he first saw her. He knew that nobody was perfect and he was sure that to some other person, there would be something of Elsa that wasn't perfect. Although, to him, all he saw was perfection.   
  
Besides perfection, it wasn't that he didn't want to answer. He just wasn't sure of what to say or what to tell her—how to start it—where to tell. There were just so much to think about, he was easily getting sidetracked.   
  
“Jack?”   
  
He hummed thoughtfully, then mumbled, "Yeah. I knew her."   
  
Elsa pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked up directly at him as she ran up a hand up his torso. Quietly, she asked, "Since when have you known her?"   
  
He blinked, almost lost in thought. He looked down at the woman. "Oh. I've known her since she was a child. Probably in her early teens."   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Elsa frowned at him, worried. She released his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist, getting herself in a comfortable position. Jack returned the embrace by wrapping his own around her.

He pressed his chin to her head and sighed. He hadn't thought of saying anything really, it flew out of his mind. It was easy to forget when he witnessed two sisters falling about Anna's safety. "I don't know. There's never been the right time to say."   
  
Elsa's eyes softened. She whispered, "And yet you had the last couple of days to tell me."   
  
"It's not that. Just—I didn't know that she was your mother until yesterday—when you mentioned that she was Northuldra. Didn't take me long to put two and two together."   
  
“And…?” she probed.   
  
" _And_?" he pulled back a bit and gave her an incredulous look. Was that all she had to say? He rose a brow. "I was surprised. No—that’s an understatement. I was _shocked_. Like, how was I supposed to know my long-time friend happens to be your mother?"   
  
Elsa blinked at him curiously.   
  
"But..." His voice lowered, his mind thoughtful. "I was most shocked to find that the eldest daughter of Iduna happens to be the woman I've fallen so madly for..."   
  
"Oh, Jack." She said softly as she put a hand to his cheek. Jack turned his head slightly to press a kiss to her palm before placing his cheek back in her hand.   
  
"Who would have thought that we've been living in such a small world, eh?" He gave her a weak boy-ish grin.   
  
Elsa smiled back at him, then ran her fingers freely into his hair. His heart fluttered at the adoration filling into her blue eyes. He consciously pulled her closer as she licked her lips. She said, "I feel the same about you as well, Jack."   
  
This caused his weak grin to become wider. He leaned in and pressed their foreheads together. He breathed, "Yeah. I figured. Thank goodness too."   
  
The entire trip to the Enchanted Forest had been exhausted and incredibly draining on his part. He wasn't sure how Elsa felt, but she seemed to have more energy than he realized. Maybe he _was_ getting too old. A hundred years around, but his body was physically still young compared to his mind. As wise as he was getting, he still had plenty to learn. He hadn't much experience with people since nobody could see him. He didn't get the chance to experience something new.   
  
But this... This _thing_ with Elsa was fairly new to him. He hadn't encountered anything like this, save for one time many years ago. But back then was nothing compared to this. It was new—painful and joyful. He felt so very full in his chest.   
  
He thought it was about to burst out.   
  
He never thought he would end up in this situation.   
  
"Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I was around during the time of your birth?" He asked, "Would Iduna let me hold you? Would I rock you to sleep? Would I grow love for you? Because to be honest, I didn't expect that love to be like this."   
  
"I guess that's what love is. It just..." she shrugged, letting out a small puff of laugh. "...comes."   
  
Jack was sure that even Elsa didn't understand how the concept of love between man and woman work either. Well, he wasn't judging. He was on the same boat after all. He hadn't any experience of love before. Not that he knew of. He was invisible for most part of his life.   
  
This love that was growing between them was fairly new and they wouldn't want to rush into it. They had only met a few days ago, so they still had so much to learn about each other yet. Plus, it wasn't like they were going anywhere.   
  
Because once this whole thing was over, they would talk about it and figure it out along the way.   
  
Just thinking about this relationship between him and Elsa got him leaning into Elsa to press a kiss on her lips. He couldn't help it. He wanted it—his heart wanted it. It made him feel good. His stomach jumped when her lips responded back.   
  
Their lips locked a little longer before they both pulled away. He could feel the smile spreading on his cheeks before diving back to peck her lips again.   
  
He could feel Elsa's breath brushing his lips as she sighed happily. He hummed contentedly as she run her thumb over his jaw. She said softly, "Who are you really, Jack? What are you to my family?"   
  
At the soothing motion of her thumb to his skin, he grinned. "Remember when I told you how the Enchanted Forest became my home? How the Northuldra became my family?"   
  
She gave him a tiny grin. "Yes?"   
  
"Your mother," he leaned in once more and brushed his lips to her cheek. "Also became my family."   
  
Her voice peaked brightly. "Mother did?"   
  
"Yeah. She was my first friend—other than the four spirits. She found me somewhere deep in the forest with with Gale. And she was... _not_ shy at all." He laughed at the fond memory of young Iduna demanding to be flown in the air too. Not to mention how it was unfair that Jack get to fly and not her. The young lady wasn't being rude exactly. She had quite a strong back bone. She was a girl who wouldn't take no for an answer, but she did whine and pouted a lot. It was quite adorable. And the big smile on her face in the end made his day. "She just came right up to me, asking to be flown in the air too. So, Gale and I made it happen. True, the Northuldras had their way with the Spirits, but your mother was more familiar with them than anyone."   
  
Elsa brightened at the compliment. “Really? Was mother truly that an amazing person?”   
  
Jack barked out a laugh and nodded. He watched as Elsa's smile softening at the thought of late mother. Her hold on him tightened. She let out another happy sigh. "I never knew mother was someone so special in our lives."   
  
He smiled back at the same thought. “Indeed, she was.”   
  
Then, as soon as it came, her smile dropped. Her expression morphing into confusion. "But what about that ice sculpture of you back in the forest? It looked like you were doing something with your magic."   
  
Another barking laugh. "Oh, that? That's nothing to be worried about. I was summoning the mist."   
  
Elsa jerked back with shock. "You— _excuse me_?"   
  
"I brought in the mist, that's all."   
  
" _That's all_?—but Jack, why would you do that?"   
  
Jack hummed thoughtfully, thinking of a better way of explaining this to her. He ran his hands over her waist repeatedly in thought. "I was told to. By your mother."   
  
Elsa turned speechless. Her voice broken and weak. "Mother did?"   
  
"When I summoned the mist, I've isolated the entire Forest—possibly the whole Northuldra country too. I haven't checked." He paused a bit and his brows furrowed. "Everyone that was in the Forest would never get to leave. And those who were already out? They would never be able to get in. It was my mistake that I didn't think this through, but it was precautionary.   
  
Elsa shook her head unbelievably. "I'm confused. _Mother_ told you to summon the mist?"   
  
Jack scoffed. "Ah, well. She can be scary when she wants to be, to be honest."   
  
"And how about my father?" She leaned in to capture his lips.   
  
"Young Agnarr?" He frowned and thought deeply as he pecked her back. Young Agnarr... there wasn't much he knew about the young lad, actually. He hadn't spent much time nor hung around with the boy all that often. That was all on Iduna. So, Jack couldn't say that he knew the actual kind of person he was. He was a sweet and curious boy, that much he remembered. But other than that? Iduna knew him more personally.    
  
"I don't think he knew about it. I'm guessing your mother might have told him at one point."   
  
Elsa hummed and Jack thought that she hadn't really been listening anymore. Especially when she tried to get another kiss from him. He couldn't really say no to a kiss, now could he? He gave in and pressed their lips together one more time.   
  
When Jack pulled away, he smirked when he caught Elsa chasing after his lips. Sure, kissing felt good, but he thought that they were having a serious conversation about her mother. Quite rude of her to interrupt him continuously.   
  
Then again, better that than having to fall back into depression from the fallout between her and Anna.   
  
"Don't you think we're going a little too fast with this?" He teased as he took Elsa's chin. "We _just_ expressed our feelings just a while ago."   
  
She grinned at him mischievously. "Well I don't see what the problem is. I thought you'd like kissing me?"   
  
"Don't get me wrong, Snowflake. I really do. But I feel like all you want to do with me is make-out." He sighed dramatically and flicked at his hair. "Oh, Elsa. Are you possibly using me for your pleasures?"   
  
A strange feeling travelled down his nether region when she looked at him under her lashes and he swallowed hard when she started purring. "What if I want to...?"   
  
Oh boy, this was not what he was expecting. This reminded him of the time back at the castle. That feeling of attraction and seduction. He didn't know how to deal with that. Elsa was quite open and very straight forward. This felt so much more than what he felt then.   
  
He thought that she was a shy woman!    
  
What happened to the shy woman he met!   
  
A tickle of pleasure crawled up his spine and he shivered uncomfortably. Well, whatever it was, he was not ready for it.   
  
"Kiss me one more time?"   
  
Jack blinked, snapped out of his thoughts as she spoke. He rose a brow at her and tapped his chin playfully, hoping to delay time. He hummed. "I don't know. Should I?"   
  
Her eyes sparked. "Please?"   
  
_Ah. What the heck._   
  
He leaned down and kissed Elsa again for a moment.

When she pulled away, their lips were hairs apart.

They stared into each other’s eyes.

"Every time you kiss me, I feel so breathless. The more you kiss me, I feel so high in the skies. Whenever I think back of it, my heart races." Elsa sighed against his lips. "Oh, Jack. I'm in so deep for you."   
  
_Ah... if she says any more, I don't know how much_ my _heart can take it._

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have future chapters getting ready and reviewed. I've worked on this since the movie came out back in November.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the chapter <3


End file.
